Stolen
by Sorentense
Summary: "I will do what I always do when I want what I can't have, Brother." Loki grinned, the grin that meant trouble. "I'm going to steal her." The story of Loki's obstacle-ridden marriage with his beloved, stolen wife. Loki/Sigyn
1. Chapter 1

Loki wasn't really planning to steal anything else that day. He was riding home with his brother from one of their ridiculous adventures, pretending to be interested in his brother's description of the battle he had fought that day. Loki had been too busy stealing back one of Odin's precious artifacts to bother about it at the time, and was not particularly bothered with it now.

He was also not bothered with Lady Freya, although Thor was. Loki rolled his eyes, but decided to wait while his brother went up to talk to her. A flicker of motion in the woods behind the two idiots caught his eye. He glanced over to see a young woman perched in a tree, moving her hands as though controlling something. She appeared to be deeply absorbed in something; in hopes that it might be interesting, Loki followed her gaze to –_Is that a duck?_

The duck waddled somewhat stiffly toward Freya, settling on the ground just a few feet behind her. Flicking his eyes back to the girl, Loki saw that she was grinning, but still moving her hands. When he glanced back at the duck, Loki bit back the urge to laugh out loud. The duck was _imitating _Freya!

"...all on your own? Why, how very brave!" Freya was saying to his brother, fluttering her eyelashes. Behind her, the duck also tipped its head to the side, pulled its wings in front of it, and blinked rapidly.

"Oh, not very. Just a minor scuffle, barely a challenge! However, there was one battle last month…" The duck lowered its wings and moved forward with an exaggeratedly swaying walk, just as Freya was doing. And so the conversation continued, with the duck imitating Freya, and Loki struggling to hold back his laughter – especially as the duck lifted a wing to cup an imaginary Thor's jaw.

"You know," Freya purred, "such prowess is deserving of – "

"QUACK!" The poor confused duck finally protested, and neither Loki nor the girl could help laughing.

Freya looked between the two sources of laughter, then glared ominously when she saw the duck, still posed in an imitation of her. "Loki!" Looking past Freya, he saw the girl jump in surprise, then look guilty when Freya started scolding him. Her mouth formed the word 'sorry' as she jumped down from her tree.

Finally, the two brothers managed to placate the irate goddess of beauty and make their escape. "Did you really have to do that, Brother?" Thor demanded. "And why a duck?"

Loki chuckled at the irony of _not_ being guilty this time. "I did absolutely nothing, Brother – and for once, I'm not lying when I say that."

He saw the girl again a few minutes later, sitting with the duck and holding her hand against its wing. "I'm sorry," he heard faintly, "I didn't realize your wing couldn't bend that way."

"Recognize her, Thor?"

"Ah… She was in a tree laughing at Freya, wasn't she?"

Loki smirked. "That is the true culprit of today's hilarity, Thor – healing her accomplice, it seems."

Thor still looked doubtful as the girl set the duck down. It immediately pecked at her leg, causing her to yelp and hold out her hands. The duck was instantly still, except for furious quacking.

Loki chuckled. "Now do you believe me?" When Thor nodded, the god of mischief returned his attention to the girl, who had released the duck and was returning to the woods. A rather lovely creature, he considered, with honey colored hair and soft curves. _Clever enough to find a way of controlling something's limbs, creative enough to find a good use for it, kind enough to heal it afterward…_

"Thor?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Do you remember our father's suggestion that I find a wife?"

"Ah… vaguely, yes…"

Loki grinned and pointed at the vanishing girl. "Well, I want that one."

o-o-o-o

Unfortunately, without a clearer name than 'that one,' finding the girl proved to be a nuisance. Of course, a deeply amused Thor was an even _worse _nuisance. If his brother made one more 'helpful suggestion,' Loki just might kill him.

It annoyed Loki that he couldn't find the girl; no one with her abilities should be able to just _vanish_. But no one he spoke to had ever heard of her. He even returned to the woods where he had seen her, but she just wasn't there.

Of course, it was possible that people knew her, but did not know what she could do. Unfortunately, the only other thing he knew was her appearance, and Asgard was _full _of slender blonde maidens.

On the third day, it did occur to him that she might have ties to Lady Freya. After all, a girl who bothered to heal the duck's wing probably wouldn't take such liberties with a stranger. But the thought of asking for Freya's help galled him.

After a week, his frustration and curiosity overcame his pride, and he set off to Freya's hall. After asking Thor where she lived. And enduring his brother's laughter and ridiculous advice. And turning him into a newt for the next five hours.

Freya's hall was separated from the palace by a river whose name Loki never remembered. He had just reached this river when he saw something moving under the bridge. He knelt by the bank for a closer look, and there was the girl!

"Hello there!" he called to her. She turned to look at him, and he realized she was carrying a _hatchet_ of all things. A glance around showed that the bridge's support structure had been weakened. "Whatever are you doing?"

The girl flushed. "Um… Weakening the bridge?" she replied with a guilty smile.

"What for? Planning something against Freya again?" He grinned at the memory of her duck trick.

The girl smothered a giggle. "Not this time. I'm after Uncle Frey instead. He's on his way to visit, and he's been getting dreadfully lazy lately. He could use some waking up."

"_Uncle _Frey?" Loki demanded. "You're… you're…" Somehow, it just didn't make sense.

"Freya's daughter, yes." She smiled up at him shyly. "Everyone's surprised when they hear that."

"You aren't much like her," he pointed out. "Who was your father?"

"She isn't sure," the girl admitted ruefully.

An awkward silence settled for a moment. "I…haven't seen you before," Loki finally said. "Do you live with your mother?"

"No, Grandfather Njord took me in when I was born." A wry smile crept onto her face. "I just visit here now and again. That's probably why we haven't met."

"I suppose so," he admitted, reaching a hand down to assist her out. "So, you're simply going to toss your poor uncle into a cold river?"

"That's the plan," she answered with an unapologetic grin.

He answered with a matching grin. "Would you like me to show you a possible…embellishment?" She nodded, so he picked up her hatchet and transformed it into an eel, which he then dangled over the river.

Her eyes grew wide. "It won't hurt him?" she asked. When he shook his head, she nodded enthusiastically. "That's a good embellishment. Care to hide over there and watch the show?" she asked sweetly as he dropped the eel in.

"I would be overjoyed," he assured her, offering his arm with exaggerated gallantry. She took it, giggling, and he led her behind one of the many boulders that dotted the hillside. "I suppose this would be a good time to ask your –"

"Shh, he's coming!" she hissed, cutting him off. But her eyes were dancing as she smiled up at him. Large green eyes, he noticed, fringed with black lashes. This girl had been born wearing his colors. She turned from him to peek around the rock, and then gasped. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Loki whispered, peeking out himself. Then he saw the problem – that wasn't Frey! It was some noble of his father's court, one whose name escaped him, but whose stiffness and distaste toward himself he recalled. And he was striding purposefully toward the bridge… "Do you know him?" he asked his companion softly.

She nodded her head, and was about to speak when the man stepped onto the bridge. It creaked ominously, and then fell out from under his feet. The stately man plunged into the cold river, where Loki's eel nosed at him curiously.

The girl clapped her hands over her mouth, but was unable to keep herself from laughing. Loki had to laugh, too, as the dignified man tried to push the slimy creature away. Unfortunately the laughter drew his attention, and he glared fiercely at the girl. "Sigyn!" he thundered, attempting to stand.

The girl's smile dropped, and she backed up a few steps before running away. Loki quickly caught up to her and accompanied her in her flight. "So," he began as he ran alongside her, "Sigyn, was it?"

"That's right," she panted. "And you're Prince Loki?"

"Of course."

"That's what I thought." She flashed him a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He caught her as she stumbled. "Really? That's not a common answer."

"I suppose not," Sigyn answered thoughtfully as she slumped to the ground. "Grandfather certainly doesn't like you."

That was not the best news he had ever heard, but it could have been worse. "Here, take my hand for a moment. I'm going to bring you away from our victim's wrath."

"All right," she replied, placing her hand in his.

Marveling at how readily this Sigyn trusted him, Loki transported both of them to his mother's garden, right near her ornamental pond. "He won't be able to find us here," he promised, keeping hold of her hand and hoping she wouldn't object.

"How did you _do _that?" she gasped, looking up at him admiringly. "Well, no, stupid question, you did it by magic. Still! That was amazing!"

"I could say the same for your duck trick," he pointed out, making her blush. "How do you do that, by the way?"

Sigyn took her hand back to run it nervously through her hair. "I'm a healer…" she trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"Yes, and?" When she gulped, he smiled reassuringly. "Oh, come now. You really think the god of mischief will scold you for abusing your healing powers?"

She looked a bit more at ease. "Healing works by telling the patient's body where and how to grow new tissue, and shunting the necessary resources to that area so that it can happen far faster than is natural," she explained. "So… I thought that if I could tell a body to grow new tissue, why not tell it to do other things? Moving seemed simple, so I tried it, and… Well…."

"It works," he finished for her.

"I'm still not perfect at it," Sigyn added, pursing her lips. "It's obvious that the animal isn't moving naturally. But my control keeps getting better, so…" She shrugged and smiled, looking innocently pleased with her delightful, _dangerous _accomplishment.

_Father can never know about this. Hopefully Thor keeps his mouth shut until I find him. _"Have you tried anything besides motion? Sleep, perhaps?"

She nodded. "A few times, but all five of the fish I practiced on died. I decided to wait until I had finer control."

"I see," Loki said with a smile. "Will you show me again?"

"Show you? On what?" The queen's well-kept garden was empty except for them.

"On me," Loki replied casually. Sigyn looked doubtful. "I saw you healing that duck's wing. If your manipulation caused damage every time, you wouldn't do it. Besides," he added, smirking, "as a Prince of Asgard, I _command_ you to move me."

The girl looked startled by the word 'command,' then flushed and lowered her gaze. "As you wish, my lord," she said softly, and raised her right hand.

There was a vague pressure inside his legs, and Loki found himself moving toward the pond – not smoothly but with acceptable balance. He stopped at the edge, where the water just lapped against his boots.

"Will that be enough, my lord?" Sigyn asked stiffly, eyes still on the ground.

"If I say no, will you drown me?" He asked with a smirk. The prince tried to move, but found that his legs would not cooperate. _Remarkable._

The girl didn't look up, but he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. "More _soak_ than _drown_," she corrected.

"Is that the respect you show to a prince?" he asked, making his voice cold. _Do you frighten easily, little Sigyn? I hope not._

She looked up at that, eyeing him uneasily. "When he brings me into a garden alone and tries to command my secrets… Yes?" Her voice squeaked pathetically on the last word, and Loki was torn between amusement and pity.

"I suppose that's not unreasonable," he answered with a reassuring smile. Sigyn relaxed visibly, and the pressure in his legs receded. "Shall we declare a truce?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "May I ask something of you in return for the truce?"

Loki blinked. "That's an odd request from a Prince in his own castle."

Sigyn smiled uncertainly. "That's why it's a request."

"Hm… Tell me what it is, and we'll see." _Yes, tell me exactly what you wish for. That will make this whole thing easier._

"Please don't tell anyone what you've seen me do!" she blurted, looking up at him pleadingly. "I…I don't want to be imprisoned as a criminal, or made into a weapon, or anything like that. Please. I can't offer you a reason to believe me, but I would never use my abilities on any creature to harm it. I…I couldn't _bear_ to. Please, Your Highness."

As an accomplished liar, Loki could hear the truth in every word she spoke. And both her fears were well founded; if the Allfather found out what Sigyn could do, she would be imprisoned until Odin was sure she meant no harm to Asgard, then forced to use her powers in battle the next time Asgard was threatened.

Of course, this was a perfect opportunity; if he demanded her hand in return for his silence, the prince had no doubt she would consent. And yet… She looked at him the way a squirrel might look at a wolf – fearful, despairing, pathetic. If he made his request now, she would probably be like this around him forever. The sweet, lively, troublemaking girl who had piqued his interest would be gone.

_And so Loki Odinson's weakness turns out to be a pair of tearful green eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this…_ "Promise to heal me any time I need it, and I will keep your secret," the prince offered. _Smile charmingly. Don't forget to smile charmingly._

Sigyn's smile returned with a vengeance. "You have a bargain, my prince."

"Oh, call me Loki. That is the privilege of a fellow trickster," he assured her, plucking a flower and offering it to her.

She accepted the flower with another of those blushes. "How very gracious of you," she commented blandly, giving him a thoughtful look from under her eyelashes. Still not sure what to make of him, it seemed.

It was probably the wrong way to treat a lady, but Loki couldn't resist. The flower in Sigyn's hand transformed itself into a long green snake, which coiled around her arm and reared up to look at her. Loki was already considering the best way to console her for the scare when he got another surprise.

Sigyn was laughing.

"How do you do that so easily?" she managed between laughs. "No words or gestures, just…magic?"

_Mine. Absolutely mine_, was Loki's coherent evaluation. "Ah…. Centuries of practice, I suppose," he explained with a chuckle of his own. "How did you come up with that duck trick?"

Sigyn started manipulating the snake, making it travel from one arm to the other. "Oh, quite by accident. Mother had been reading a poem from another admirer of hers, going on and on about the magnificence of her 'white and gold presence.' She was horribly smug about it." Her little nose wrinkled in distaste, earning another chuckle from her prince. "Well, we went out for a walk, and then stopped when she saw Prince Thor coming and started adjusting her hair to speak to him. While she was fussing over herself, I spotted this duck waddling around…which was every bit as white and gold as Mother. I couldn't resist."

"Even though you don't want your abilities to be known?" Loki asked her when he finished laughing.

The girl looked down at her feet. "I hadn't thought of that yet," she explained guiltily. "Grandfather was the only one who knew, and he disapproved but never tried to lock me up or…or use me. It wasn't until you whisked me away and started inquiring that I realized I could be in trouble."

"Hmm." Loki reached out his arm, and she moved the snake to coil around him instead. "No one else has ever guessed?"

Sigyn shook her blonde curls. "I think everyone else sees the sweet little healer first and never expects me to be so bold."

"If I hadn't seen you healing the duck, I would call that sweetness a clever façade." Loki turned the snake back into a flower, then tucked it into her hair. "But it's not, is it?" When she smiled and shook her head slightly, he placed his hand under her delicate chin. "Perhaps I wasted my one free request," he added with a smirk. "You would heal anyone who needed you, hm?"

"Probably," Sigyn admitted with a twinkle in her eyes – and an uneasy glance at the hand under her chin.

"I should have requested that you aid me in any harmless mischief I ask," he declared with a teasing grin.

Sigyn started to laugh in response, but then her face fell. "I wouldn't be able to honor that request."

"Why not?" He lifted her head back up to look at him, trying to puzzle out this new information.

"Theoric would disapprove," she explained sadly.

" _Theoric?_" Loki remembered the proud young knight, recently inducted into Odin's Crimson Hawks. Yet another noble, stubborn, dimwitted, arrogant, battle-hungry fool who sneered every time he spoke Loki's name. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

Sigyn pulled back one of her sleeves to reveal an intricate gold bracelet set with rubies. "I have to marry him next week," she explained quietly. "My grandfather arranged the whole thing. And Theoric… Well, he isn't unkind, exactly, but…. He's rather stern. And he disapproves of…"

"Everything." At Sigyn's surprised look, he amended that slightly. "Well, everything interesting. Mischief, magic, libraries, out-thinking opponents…"

"I think he's willing to tolerate my book-reading," Sigyn said thoughtfully. "But certainly no mischief, no experiments. And no being anything other than a sweet healer and a graceful lady. These past few days, I've been…saying goodbye. To all the things I won't be allowed once we're married." A tear rolled down her face, and Loki quickly brushed it away. Sigyn jumped at his touch.

"I suppose we can add 'no talking with the Trickster Prince' to the list," Loki suggested, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Sigyn would be wasted on that dolt. Everything that made her special was going to be forbidden.

"I'm sure it will be added tonight," she responded sadly. "The man we tossed into the river was my future father-in-law." Her lips twitched into an involuntary smile at the memory.

_So that's why he looked familiar._ Theoric's father was always one of the first to demand Loki be punished for his misconduct. If he had seen his future daughter-in-law joining the prince on one of his escapades… "Maybe he'll be angry enough to call off the marriage," he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Sigyn agreed, perking up slightly.

"And if he does…" Loki reached out to place one finger on her betrothal bracelet, transforming the stones. "I believe a bracelet of emeralds suits you better," he purred, holding her gaze with his own.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, then dropped modestly toward the ground while a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Yes," she whispered. "I would have to agree."

o-o-o-o

By the time Loki had returned Sigyn to her home and slipped back into the palace, Thor was finished being a newt and ready to be annoyingly helpful again. Unfortunately, with Mother gone to visit a friend, Loki had no one else to discuss his adventure with.

Thor listened attentively, taking frequent breaks to laugh at his brother's unusual courtship methods. "I still can't believe you turned the flower into a _snake_!" he snorted when Loki finished. "I know Mother taught you better than that!"

"She laughed!" Loki protested. _I am not blushing. There is no possible way that I am blushing._

Thor shook his golden head, still grinning. "You've managed to find the only maiden in the Nine Realms who is as crazy as you are, Brother."

"And since I have, you can understand why I mean to keep her." Loki gave his brother a meaningful look.

The golden prince sighed. Loki's narrative had included Sigyn's request for silence. "You do realize that if we say nothing and she harms Asgard with her powers, we will have committed treason?" Loki continued to stare at him, waiting. "And that, even if she is harmless, Father will be furious when he finds out?" Still staring. "Oh…. Very _well_, Loki, I will keep your little secret!"

Loki grinned brightly. "You have my thanks, dear brother."

Thor rolled his eyes. "I hardly have a choice," he grumbled. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a salamander."

"Actually, you were a newt."

"A what?"

Loki shook his head. "Never mind, you got better and we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Ah, yes." Thor's teasing grin returned. "Time for the little cow to win his fair maiden, hm?"

"Will you leave my helmet out of this?" Loki snapped. When Thor pouted, however, he had to smile. "Come now, brother, you know Theoric and his wretched father better than I do; will they call off the marriage?"

"Probably not," Thor admitted. "Once Theoric has decided something is his, he never willingly lets go. His father is the same way." After a glance at his brother's face, he made an addition. "Loki, none of us can break the betrothal, either."

"Why not?" Loki demanded.

"Because it's a contract between two households – probably between Njord and Vjalin."

"Who?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"Theoric's father. The man who wanted your hands cut off."

"Oh. Yes." _So that was the man's name_. "Please continue."

Thor hid a smile at his brother's nonchalance. "In order for a contract to be dissolved, at least one of those who made the agreement must back out."

"And Vjalin won't," Loki considered. "Well then, I suppose I have a long journey tonight."

"And I suppose I'm inventing an excuse for you when Father sees you're gone," Thor grumbled.

Loki smiled mischievously. "Not at all, Brother. Just tell him the truth: that I'm being an obedient son and acquiring a suitable wife."

"Who is already promised to someone else," Thor pointed out.

"Not for long," the Trickster assured him, digging riding clothes out of his closet. _Time to pay a visit to Njord._

o-o-o-o

Back when Vanaheim was an independent realm, Njord had been a king. After Asgard conquered the Vanir, he had been obliged to retire and now kept a quiet hall by the sea, about five hours' ride from the golden city. Over the peaceful centuries, he and Odin had formed a rather testy friendship, but the old man generally kept to himself, allowing his son and daughter to represent their family at court.

Loki found him out walking in the surf, probably deep in thought. Given what he had heard of Njord from his father, the prince thought it best to wait quietly until the old man acknowledged his presence.

After a few moments, the former king turned to glare at him. "What are you doing here, Liesmith?"

It was a cold reception, but Loki had received worse. "I must congratulate you, mighty Njord," he explained with a courtly bow. "You have raised the most innovative healer in Asgard." His lips twitched into a smile at the memory of Sigyn's 'innovations.'

Njord's face paled for an instant, then his glare intensified and he stalked out of the waves to tower over his guest. "What are you playing at, boy? And why are you bringing Sigyn into it?"

"I would hardly call it playing," Loki bantered, then realized that Njord was clenching a fist. "I mean her no harm," he explained quickly. "If anything, I am here to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Njord growled. "If you want to protect her, leave her _out_ of your games."

"She enjoys my games far more than she would enjoy a marriage to Theoric," Loki informed him coolly.

There was a dead silence for several minutes. "Get out of here!" Njord finally snarled. "Never come near her again!"

"Why?" Loki countered. "Because I can appreciate her gifts as no one else will?"

"Because you will encourage every dangerous habit she has!" Njord thundered. "She plays and experiments without understanding the consequences, and you would only make it worse!" He took a deep breath and spoke more quietly. "Theoric will rein her in, as I was too soft to do. He will steady her, and she will finally be safe from herself."

"And unhappy the rest of her life."

The sea god laughed. "You've barely met her, Liesmith. Making Sigyn unhappy longer than an hour is quite difficult. She will adapt to her new life. She will grow to love him – it's in her nature to do so – and be perfectly happy in a few short years." He resumed glaring at the prince. "Unless you interfere with her."

"Unless I remind her who she really is, you mean," the prince sneered. "Do you honestly think she can lose so much of herself and be happy?"

"What happens to Sigyn does not concern you, Prince Loki," the exiled king replied, turning his back.

"But it does," he insisted quietly. "She is unique among all the women I have met – clever and inventive, ready for mischief, but still tender-hearted and sweet. She deserves a better fate than the one you've assigned her." _She deserves a better _man_. And _I_ deserve _her.

Njord scowled over his shoulder. "You want her for yourself, don't you, brat?"

"Actually, yes." Loki lifted his chin angrily. "And you should think twice before you call the son of Odin a brat."

"I have said worse to his face and lived," the sea king assured him with half a cold smile. "My Sigyn will have the stable marriage she needs, and you will _not _interfere." The smile dropped. "Because if you do, neither your magic nor your father will protect you from me."

_Well, so much for doing this the honest way. I did try, old man. Remember that._ "I bid you a good evening, ex-King Njord," Loki replied with a flawless bow. Then he wisely vanished before his future patriarch-in-law could react.

o-o-o-o

The next day was spent perched on the palace walls, planning his next move. He needed to marry the girl; simply spiriting her away from Asgard wouldn't do, she could be taken away from him as soon as they were found.

Thor came clomping up to his seat around midday, whistling and toying with Mjolnir. "Why so mournful, brother?" he called blithely. "Did your bride say you cannot wear your horns to the wedding?"

Loki glared at him. "Go away, Thor."

His older brother's smile faded. He sat down next to Loki and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong, little brother."

"Njord refused," Loki said simply, allowing his older brother to hold him. "He disapproves of everything that makes Sigyn interesting. He _wants _Theoric to destroy her." _Ungrateful fool. He is unworthy to be her guardian._

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "That, ah, might not take too long."

Loki turned sharply to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I….may have sought her out after you left." He looked defensive. "I was curious about my future sister!"

The trickster sighed and rubbed his temple. It was a well-kept family secret that Thor had always wanted a little sister to dote upon. Apparently, he had been quite disappointed when Mother told him Loki was a boy. "I understand, Thor. What happened to her?"

"Theoric and Vjalin were scolding her for the, ah, bridge incident… and for disappearing with you." Thor ruffled his brother's hair absently. "She was still crying when Theoric decided to escort her back to Freya's home."

"And Njord thought she'd be safe with that lout," Loki sneered. He could feel unanticipated rage welling up inside him. _Do I care so much for her? Perhaps I was more honest with Njord than I'd thought…_

"Perhaps…. If he knew about last night, he might…call off the wedding?" Thor suggested, clearly uncomfortable.

Loki had to chuckle. "Why, Thor! That's the sort of thing _I_ would think of! What is the golden prince coming to, hm?"

Thor flushed. "And since when does the Trickster rescue fair maidens?"

"Since he found one he wants to keep," Loki responded. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "No," he finally said. "Informing Njord won't be enough. Even if he decides to release her from her prison – which I doubt he would – he will never let _me _wed her."

"Then what _are _you planning to do?"

"What I always do when I want what I can't have, Brother." Loki grinned, the grin that meant trouble. "I'm going to steal her."

o-o-o-o

Thor kept a cautious eye on his brother during the next week. Odin, whether for personal or political reasons, had graciously allowed the palace to be turned upside down for the wedding of Njord's darling grandchild.

Loki was quiet that week, although his tongue was sharper than usual when he spoke. He had refused to tell Thor anything about his plan to steal Sigyn, only smirking and telling him to wait for the show.

Thor, as Odin's _likeable _son, was assigned to play host once Njord arrived. He had to agree with his brother's assessment that Njord would not let Sigyn out of the marriage, as the old king clearly believed this was best for her. However, it was also clear that his granddaughter occupied the one tender spot in the snappish old man's heart, and that she adored him in return.

Thor transmitted this information to Loki, just in case his plan had involved harming Sigyn's grandfather. At the very least, the younger prince ceased to scowl every time Njord was mentioned.

Sigyn herself charmed the golden prince; she was a sweet little thing with a wry sense of humor, a fine match for Loki. She was also wary of her bridegroom, in a way that sealed Thor's decision not to interfere with Loki's plans. He wisely did _not_ tell Loki this. His little brother needed no encouragement to harm Theoric.

Freya, as the mother of the bride and Goddess of Beauty, did most of the planning for the wedding. Normally, Loki took particular pleasure in upsetting Freya's work, but everything went smoothly. Freya glowed; Thor had to wonder.

o-o-o-o

Loki was absent at dinner the night before the wedding. "Oh, I'm sure he's in his chambers reading," Thor explained to their mother. "You know how he is – large parties upset him, he needs to rest beforehand."

Frigga was not appeased. "I think I'll go check on him."

"No, Mother!" When she turned to look at him skeptically, Thor hurriedly made something up. "Ah… You are…worn out! From receiving all the guests, and….and helping plan the ceremony!" Thor hurriedly began filling a plate with food for Loki. "Enjoy some quiet time with Father! I'll take Loki his dinner, make sure he's doing well…" He trailed off with an innocent smile. _How does Loki manage to lie to her all the time? She's going to find out, we're going to be in trouble…._

"That's kind of you, Thor," his mother replied, wearily seating herself on Odin's lap.

Thor was relieved, then sympathetic. _Poor Mother, she must be more tired than we thought. _Thor embraced his parents quickly before bearing the food to Loki's chambers.

As he had expected, his brother was not there.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn left dinner early the night before the wedding, telling her family that she wasn't hungry. Grandfather was the only one who looked concerned. Her mother was busy talking and probably wouldn't notice her absence.

When she got to her room, she stood helplessly for a moment before opening the wardrobe to look at her wedding gown again. She had to admit that the dress was beautiful; whatever else could be said of her, Freya had good taste. The fastenings on the back, however, baffled her.

Sigyn tried to laugh. "My husband is going to have to cut me out of this thing." And then the image of Theoric having a blade near her skin turned the laugh to a sob.

She had been a fool, she realized, hoping that this marriage would be prevented. All that came of her day with Loki had been scolding after scolding from everyone who knew, and a deep disappointment when he never spoke to her again.

At least her foolish hopes would be ended tomorrow. Neither annulment nor divorce existed in Asgard; a marriage, once the vows were spoken, lasted until death. She would spend the rest of her life with Theoric.

"It will be well," she assured herself firmly. "He will be kind, Grandfather said so. As…as long as I behave," she finished in a whisper. "I can do that." _Hopefully._

Sigyn tossed and turned the rest of the night. As soon as the sun rose, her mother's maids would come to turn her into a bride.

o-o-o-o

Loki was not at breakfast, Thor noted. All morning, he expected Loki's promised 'show,' but nothing happened. When everyone took their seats for the ceremony, the trickster prince was _still _absent. Odin glowered when he noticed, but Thor could only shrug helplessly.

Theoric entered, and was escorted by his fellow Hawks to stand before Odin. Loki was still missing.

Freya made a grand entrance as the bride's mother, and took her seat at the front of the hall, surrounded by admirers. Still no Loki.

At a nod from the Allfather, soft music began to play. It was a strange, whistling tune that Thor didn't recognize. He suspected it was a Vanir song, as he couldn't imagine Njord walking anywhere to Aesir music.

The old sea god appeared, huge and regal, with the lovely bride clinging to his arm. Sigyn looked tiny and fragile beside him, her wide eyes staring anxiously at her groom. Nevertheless, she held up her chin and walked gracefully beside her grandfather.

Before the royal dias, the two stopped, Njord turning to Theoric. "Be good to her, boy," Thor heard him command softly. Sigyn stretched up on tiptoe to hug her grandfather and kiss his cheek.

_Where are you, Loki? You're almost out of time. _Any moment now, Thor expected his brother to appear out of nowhere, turn Theoric into a toad, and make off with the bride. In his anxiety, he didn't notice that Odin had risen and banged his spear on the ground. Sif had to poke him in the side, reminding him to stand.

The Allfather began his impressive and carefully prepared wedding speech, but Thor barely caught a word of it. He was scanning the room for Loki and trying not to be obvious about it. Since Sif elbowed him sharply halfway through, he was probably unsuccessful at the last part.

Now Theoric had knelt and taken Sigyn's hand. He kissed it once, and repeated the vows Odin read to him in a deep, firm voice. His eyes never left her face, Thor realized, which made him wonder. _Since when is Theoric so attentive to her? They've barely spoken all week._

Theoric rose to his feet with a smile, also uncharacteristic of him. _Loki, the vows are half over! Where are you? It's almost too late!_

Sigyn knelt down carefully and kissed Theoric's hand. _Is that a tear on her face? It is a tear! Poor little thing…. Loki!_

"…do swear to honor, care for, and obey you…." Odin was reciting.

"….do swear to honor, care for, and obey you…" Sigyn repeated dutifully, her voice just barely shaking.

"…forsaking all others…" the Allfather went on. Sif noticed Thor's jumpiness and put a hand on his arm. He shook his head at her questioning eyebrow.

"….for as long as we both shall live, Theoric Vjalinson," Odin finished.

Sigyn closed her eyes, but Thor stared in amazement. While Sigyn was beginning the last words of her vow, the figure in front of her began to shimmer and change.

"…b-both shall live…" Startled by all the gasps and murmurs filling the hall, Sigyn opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the lean, handsome face smiling down at her. "Prince Loki!"

His smile became a grin as he drew the girl to her feet. "And I joyously accept your vow," the trickster replied before lifting her into a kiss.

"Well done, Brother!" Thor cheered, overjoyed to see Loki wed. A fierce glare from his father, combined with a dead silence throughout the hall, brought an end to his celebration.

Loki gently lowered his bride to the floor and withdrew from the kiss. Sigyn's face was now a deep crimson, caught between confusion and joy. The victorious trickster offered his brother a triumphant grin before draping an arm around Sigyn and boldly addressing Odin.

"Father, may I present my new wife?"

"What have you _done_?" the one-eyed king thundered.

"Gotten married, as you insisted I do," the prince returned imperturbably.

"How _dare _you," Njord growled, pushing Loki away from the bride and holding her protectively. "Keep your hands off her, Liesmith!"

"Do not come between me and my wife," Loki growled back, taking a few steps toward his stolen bride.

"Both of you will be silent!" Odin commanded. Njord and Loki turned to glare at him.

"Allfather, that boy used deception to trap her into a wedding. Surely-"

"I said _silence_!" The Allfather leaned on his spear, looking tired. "Njord, my friend, you know the law. Both our peoples agree: once the vows are spoken, the marriage cannot be undone. Sigyn is Loki's wife, and will remain so." He turned his single piercing eye on his younger son. "Fear not, however; Loki shall be punished for his trickery. Until further notice, he is banished from Asgard and will be imprisoned if he returns early.

"Now then. Let me see my new daughter."

Rather unwillingly, and with another glare at Loki, Njord loosened his arms and nudged Sigyn forward. She slowly approached the Allfather's throne.

'Curtsy,' Thor mouthed to her. Her eyes widened and she did so quickly.

Odin smiled down at her sadly. "Don't be frightened, child. I apologize for the trick my son has played on you, and offer you the protection of the royal family." He sent Loki another scathing look over her shoulder. The young prince managed not to glare back; as always, Thor was unsure whether to admire him or call him a coward.

"While Loki is banished," the old man continued, "you may return home with your grandfather, or you will be welcome to stay with us."

Sigyn looked at him in surprise. "I thank you, Allfather." A half smile curved her lips and she looked back toward Loki. "But my place is with my husband."

And while the entire hall was frozen at this announcement, Sigyn calmly descended from the dais, took the hand Loki offered, and vanished with him in a blaze of green magic.

Thor inwardly rejoiced for his brother, but cringed as the hall erupted into chaos. For Loki's sake, he hoped this would be a _long_ banishment.


	2. Chapter 2

"The second library is just down that hall," Loki continued, waving his free hand. "Those stairs are another entrance into the courtyard." Out of the corner of his eye, the prince watched his new wife. Sigyn had been very quiet since they arrived in the castle he kept outside of Asgard, and her mind was clearly elsewhere as they toured her new home.

_I probably scared her again_, he considered ruefully. Of course, Sigyn had _chosen _to come with him, but he had still married her wearing another man's form, alienated her entire family, led her into exile, and was now showing her the house where she would be totally alone with him._ This would be a bad time to mention her old fiancé's fate... _

"This floor is mostly study rooms," he explained, leading her up another staircase. "You're welcome to use any of them for practice or experimentation."

That got a trembly little smile, at least. "Thank you, Loki." It was a short phrase, but sincere.

"I am honored to help so lovely an inventor." She jumped at the word 'lovely,' and Loki quickly pulled his eyes from her face, continuing down the corridor. "Ah… In addition to study rooms, this floor also contains the bedrooms." He stopped outside the intricately carved door that concealed his own chamber. "I've placed cleaning spells on all of them, so this place is always ready for me. And now, for you as well." He pushed the door in and held it, inviting Sigyn to enter.

She slowly raised her head and looked back and forth between him and the bedroom inside, where candles were lighting themselves to provide a soft glow. "Um…" She bit her lip and took a small step backward, watching him nervously.

_And so she is unlike her mother in yet another way_, Loki observed. If she hadn't looked so frightened, he would have laughed at the discrepancy. Instead, he took her trembling hand and spoke softly. "Sigyn, I know I hardly have a reputation for kindness, but neither am I cruel. If you join me tonight, I shall be very gentle with you. I promise."

Sigyn fixed him with a calculating look, gauging the sincerity of his words. "And in return, you expect….?"

He shrugged. "I expect you not to run screaming, or hit me with the fire irons, or force me to jump out the window..." _I expect you to relax, to trust me._

Her expression relaxed into a smile. "I think I can manage that," she said softly, letting him draw her inside.

o-o-o-o

Hours later, Loki was lying on his side, toying with Sigyn's hair while she got her breath back. "How do you feel, love?" True to his word, the trickster had been gentle and careful as he explored his new wife, but still…

Sigyn turned her head and smiled at him. "I feel like going to sleep for the next ten centuries." Her nervousness had gradually faded, leaving her shyly affectionate.

Loki gave her a mock scowl. "That sounds terribly boring," he pouted, poking her in the ribs. She squeaked and pushed his hand away; he grinned and put it back. The real turning point for the night had been when he found a ticklish spot on her stomach, and laughed when she dissolve into giggles. She had given him a strangely grateful smile after that, then surprised him with an enthusiastic kiss. _I still need an explanation for that….tomorrow._

He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "I suppose you can go to sleep now, if you really must." Loki dropped a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead and settled back onto his side, expecting Sigyn to mumble a good night and claim her half of the bed. _I hope she's not a blanket hog like Thor is._ The two brothers had often shared bedding on their adventures; it reduced the amount of gear they had to carry. That habit had faded, however, after Loki got a bloody nose in one of their sleepy battles over the covers.

Memories of his violent brother were cut short when Sigyn did yet another unexpected thing.

Instead of moving away, she moved _toward_ him, wrapping one arm around his torso and claiming his shoulder as a pillow. Her other hand settled over his heart, and she looked up at him with a smile. "Good night, husband."

Loki stared. _What in all the Realms…?_

Sigyn's smile faltered, and she pulled her arm back hesitantly. "Is this…not all right?"

Loki quickly wrapped both arms around her, pressing her to his chest and resting his chin on her head. "Better than all right, sweeting." _Oh, hell, am I blushing again?_

Sigyn snuggled into his embrace, returning her arm. "Good night, then."

The prince of Asgard smiled, deeply pleased with this development. "Good night, my princess."

o-o-o-o

_She cuddles like a kitten, but she sleeps like a rock!_ Loki was incapable of sleeping more than a few hours past dawn. Midday was approaching now, and his wife had shown no signs of waking.

The prince sighed and set down his book. He had completely forgotten about food the night before, and it was definitely time for Sigyn to eat something. _I really hope she was joking about ten centuries of sleep. Otherwise, this will be a very uneventful marriage._

"Sigyn," he called, shaking her gently. There was no response. "Sigyn!" Her eyes fluttered and she groaned a bit, but that was all. "Sigyn, it's time to wake up!"

Sigyn briefly opened one eye, looked at him sleepily, then pulled the blankets over her head and turned her back on him.

Faintly amused by the childish gesture, Loki was about to tear the covers away when it occurred to him that such behavior might be… insensitive. _Luring her out with food it is._

Clearing off a side table, the sorcerer prince set about conjuring a fragrant breakfast – finely sliced meats, ripe fruit, hot bread, those sorts of things. The smells must have reached Sigyn, for she poked her head out of the covers and looked a great deal more cheerful.

When he was sure he had her attention, Loki added a tempting pile of sweet rolls to the bill of fare. "Good morning, wife." He picked up one of the treats with a teasing grin. "Hungry?"

"Those don't explode or turn into snakes, do they?" Sigyn asked, faking a suspicious glare.

"Come and see for yourself."

The girl started to comply, then yelped and shrank back under the covers. "I can't!"

Her husband looked confused. "Why not?"

"I don't have any clothes," she mumbled, turning a garish scarlet. "You dispelled them, remember?"

"Oh, yes. The stupid fastenings made no sense at all." Loki took a thoughtful bite of his sweet roll. "Well, no matter. It's only the two of us."

"_Loki_," she pleaded.

_I suppose I shouldn't push her when she's tired and hungry._ "Oh, very well." He pulled his tunic off over his head, walked to her side, and held it out. "Here. I'll conjure you some proper clothes after breakfast." He suppressed a chuckle when she snatched the garment and dove back under the blankets to dress. "Now will you come and eat?"

Sigyn slowly emerged from her shelter. The tunic that reached mid-thigh on him fell to her knees and was several sizes too large for her. Somehow, it was endearing – perhaps because it was _his_ tunic on _his_ wife. Or perhaps because she threw a glance at his bare torso and blushed a deeper red. "Is there some protocol before one dines with a prince?" she asked nervously, pointedly _not_ looking at him.

"Hmm…" Loki settled both hands on her exposed shoulders. "If he's your husband, you might give him a kiss."

Sigyn peeked back at him over her shoulder, then ducked out of his grip and sprinted for the table. "I think I'll be rude and move straight on to breakfast," she told him, in a voice that might have been firm if it hadn't squeaked near the end.

"I suppose I'll be generous today and pardon you. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood." He seated himself across from her and dug into the food. He noted with some surprise that Sigyn ate nearly half the meat on the table before turning her attention to the fruit and sweets. "Where are you _putting_ all that?"

She paused in the middle of her second sweet roll and looked up at him guiltily. "I was too nervous to eat yesterday."

"And you're not nervous now?"

Sigyn set her food down and eyed him with shy approval. "Not nearly as much as I was. You've been very kind to me."

And so the Trickster was introduced to the shame of undeserved praise. "Forgetting to feed you last night was kind?" he asked drily.

"I wouldn't have been able to eat anyway," she told him with a shrug. "I was still terrified then."

"Indeed," Loki responded, toying with a piece of fruit. "As I recall, you were frightened up until I started tickling you." A smile tugged his lips at the memory. "What changed?"

Sigyn scuffed one bare foot against the floor and looked away. Loki was beginning to think she wouldn't answer when she finally spoke. "You were kind to me," she explained. "You didn't mind that I laughed, or blushed, or squirmed, or asked what you were doing, or kissed you… You didn't mind _me_."

"Why would I mind those things?" he asked, now thoroughly puzzled. "They're charming. _You_ are charming."

"Theoric minded," she explained in a tiny voice. "He told me that a betrothed or married lady should be quiet, and dignified, and graceful. He's been at court so long, I thought he knew best… But I don't know how to be those things all the time, especially not when…" Her face turned bright red and she buried it in her hands. "I can't even say it," she mumbled.

Loki's first instinct was to tease her by demanding that she clarify, but this was almost surely not the time for it. Instead, he rose from his chair and pulled Sigyn into his arms, cuddling her against him. "Sigyn, look up at me."

She peeked out from under the curls that had fallen onto her face. Combing them back with his hand, Loki went on in a low, soothing voice. "You are wonderful, little one. If I wanted a dignified lady who would quietly ignore me, why would I have tricked my father into marrying us, hm?" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I like you as you are, and I look forward to liking you better as we get to know each other. Don't fear me. All right?"

Sigyn's face relaxed into a smile. "All right," she agreed, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Are you still hungry?" When she nodded, Loki settled back into his chair, pulling her with him onto his lap. "Good, because I have a lovely and undignified solution to that. Open your mouth." Grinning under her skeptical look, the prince picked up a slice of fresh fruit and held it out to her.

Sigyn continued to look at her new husband as if he had two heads, but she took a bite of the fruit he was teasing her with.

"Don't you want the rest? I thought you were hungry," Loki asked, faking innocent surprise.

"I _am_," she insisted, trying to snatch the rest of the fruit with her fingers. When Loki pulled it away, shaking his head and grinning, she reached toward the table, only to find her wrist gently pinned by her husband's arm.

"Then let me feed you," he insisted softly, holding the slice right by her mouth again.

Heaving a sigh, Sigyn opened her mouth and let him feed her the fruit. He had another piece in his hand by the time she had swallowed. "You know," she said around that slice, "I was really after another of those sweet rolls."

"Ah," Loki said, picking up one of the frosted treats. "As my lady desires, of course." She ate the roll from his hand, but stared blankly when he held out his frosting-coated fingers to her. _I suppose I'll have to teach by example here,_ he thought as he licked the frosting off his own hand. "Mm, I wouldn't mind having one of these myself." He unpinned her wrist, and smiled down at her with his request shining in his eyes.

Sigyn looked up at him with soft, curious eyes, then reached out to capture one of the sticky rolls. "They, ah, certainly are tasty," she managed, offering it to him hesitantly.

Loki had to lean his head down to take his first bite. "Why thank you – hey!" Sigyn had evidently decided to share his treat. "You little minx," he growled playfully, poking her in the side as he took another bite.

Sigyn popped the rest into her own mouth, grinning triumphantly until he captured her hand. "Loki, what are you – Oh!" She tried to pull away at the feel of his tongue on her fingers, but he drew her closer with his free arm.

"It's all right, my sweet," he murmured, continuing to lick the frosting from her dainty little hand. When it was all gone, he gave her palm a kiss for good measure and allowed her to retract her arm. She cradled the licked hand against her chest as though it was injured.

"I…I don't think I'm hungry anymore," she mumbled without looking up.

Disappointed, but accepting, Loki loosened his arms to let his wife off his lap. "Yes, I suppose we should be done with breakfast now. Would you like something other than my tunic to wear?"

"Yes, please." She fidgeted with the hem, still not looking at him.

"Come here, then," he said, standing from the table. He placed his hands on her shoulders and briefly considered the kind of clothes Sigyn might want. The tunic warped itself into a soft green dress, brushing her bare feet. "How's this?"

"Perfect," she told him with a nervous smile. "Could we…. That is… You mentioned libraries last night?" she asked hopefully.

Loki chuckled and offered her his arm. "Several of them, yes. Come with me."

o-o-o-o

"You can't be serious," Loki commented, surveying his wife's pile of books. "I showed you my entire collection of sorcery books – some of which Father can _never _know I have – and you choose a pile of _poetry_ books?"

"Is there something wrong with poetry?" Sigyn asked, reaching toward the shelf. "Ooh, I didn't know you had tales from _Nornheim_!" She eyed the new book lovingly and added it to her stack.

"It's…. well, it's _useless_!"

"I'm a high-born lady in Asgard," Sigyn remarked drily. "I'm supposed to be useless."

"You're a talented healer who designed her own puppetry technique," Loki countered. "I thought you'd be more interested in magic."

She rested her chin on her book pile and finally gave him her full attention. "I _am_ interested in magic, but books on the theory of it are useless to me. All my abilities are healing-based; proper sorcery is beyond me." She smiled and leaned her cheek slightly against her books. "Besides, I enjoy poetry." Suddenly, her head popped up and she looked concerned. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Loki sighed. The only thing wrong with poetry was that he himself was bored by it. _Then again, it's not as though I have to read everything she does._ "I suppose not." He was rewarded with one of Sigyn's relieved smiles. "Do you think you have enough books for the rest of today?"

"Probably," she admitted, eyeing her spoils affectionately. "Thank you for showing me your libraries."

"It was no trouble," the prince explained with a shrug. It really hadn't been. "There are chairs and cushions by the fireplace over there, if you want a place to read those."

"Will..." Sigyn wet her lips and looked up at him timidly. "Will you be joining me?"

Loki considered her carefully. "Do you want me to?" She nodded, giving him a smile that once again seemed genuine. "Then I will." And an answering smile appeared on his lips.

o-o-o-o

The next week continued on in a similar fashion, with reading and companionship filling most of their time. Sigyn was beginning to irritate him a bit; she was affectionate, playful, and interesting one minute, then retreating back into her shell the next. Things that set her off one time might be fine the next day, and things that had been fine before might upset her later.

Unknown to Loki, he was now experiencing the same frustration he'd given his family for years. At least Sigyn was merely shy, rather than turning him into a newt.

Still, it frustrated him that she couldn't make up her mind. _Every time I think we've made progress, that she's _finally_ comfortable, she turns back into a shy little girl and won't look at me! And the worst part is that it actually _matters!

"Loki? Are you well?" Sigyn's soft voice broke into his angry thoughts.

"I'm _fine_!" he snapped, more harshly than he meant. _And now she's going to go hide under the bed again, and I'll have to lure her out, and… Wait, what?_

Sigyn, rather than running away, set her hands on his shoulders and started to rub gently – not her usual feather-light touch, but a firm, comforting pressure. She wordlessly left the room, and returned a moment later with a mug of his favorite tea. She handed it to him, still silent, and returned to rubbing his shoulders.

Loki looked from the tea to what he could see of his wife. "What are you _doing_?"

She leaned slightly to meet his eyes. "Taking care of you," she told him, in a low, controlled voice he had never heard her use.

_This must be Sigyn the Healer_, Loki realized. He remained still for a moment longer, then took a long drink of the tea. It was delicious, but he couldn't tell her that; she might panic if he praised her, and this massage was delightful.

Her hands came to a stop several minutes later, when all the tension had been leached from his muscles. Loki took the risk of leaning his head onto one of her hands. "Thank you," he said simply. Sigyn smiled in return – a quiet, tender smile that made her look her age for once.

That beautiful moment was shattered by a pounding on the front door. "Brother!" Thor's voice bellowed. "I know you're in there! Come down, I would have words with you!"

Sigyn's face reverted to childlike confusion. "What is Prince Thor doing here?"

Loki sighed, already planning his revenge for the interruption. "He always comes shortly after I get banished. He usually brings me clothes and things from home, as well as news of the court." He lifted her hand to his lips, then led her toward the stairs. "We'd better go down before he starts using that hammer. It's a nuisance to clear up after."

With a smothered giggle, the princess followed her husband down to the door. Loki continued grumbling to himself as he dispelled the door wards and went out to meet his brother. "Must you make such a racket?"

Thor, impervious to the rebuke, grabbed his brother in a bone-crunching hug. "I never got to congratulate you on your marriage, Loki!" He set the gasping Loki back on his feet and clapped his shoulder approvingly. "My baby brother has suddenly become a man."

"I've been a man for quite some time," Loki responded, brushing the hand off. "Why are you intruding on my honeymoon?"

"I thought the two of you might like some clothes," Thor explained, still grinning. "Besides, shouldn't Lady Sigyn meet her stepson?"

Loki glared daggers at him. "Sleipnir is _not_ my son! And… How did you even bring him here?"

"I asked Father if I could borrow him," Thor replied simply, leading the eight-legged steed forward. It stretched its head eagerly toward Loki, nickering deep in its throat.

Loki sighed and rubbed the horse's face. _Of course. Anything Thor wants is given, even Father's own war horse._ "Hello, you," he grumbled as the horse lipped happily at his coat.

Thor chuckled. "Father knows how much this fellow misses his mother," he added teasingly, slapping the horse on its flank.

"His… _mother_?" Sigyn broke in, finally showing herself.

"Sister!" Thor greeted her happily, lifting her into a much gentler hug. "I am delighted to meet you as my own family," he told her with a warm smile, stroking her hair as he set her back on her feet.

Loki was unfairly gratified when Sigyn ignored his brother's attention in favor of her curiosity. "Why do you call Loki that creature's _mother_?"

"Sleipnir lost his mother when he was a newborn," the dark prince answered quickly, before his brother made a mess of things. "Mother saw that he would be a mighty steed if only someone could feed and care for him until he was fully grown."

"And since Loki was a very troublesome youth," Thor added with a twinkle in his eyes, "Father assigned him to care for the horse."

Loki glared at his brother. "I wasn't that bad." When Thor started laughing, he huffed and went on with the story. "_Anyway_… This silly foal decided that since I was caring for him, I must be his mother. He started following me everywhere, and before I knew it, the whole city was calling me Loki _Horsemother_."

Sigyn tried and failed to hide her merriment. "You have a beautiful son, my husband." She presented her hand to Sleipnir, who sniffed it dutifully and offered his forehead for petting. "I am honored to meet him."

"I'm sure he's honored as well," the horse's uncle told her cheerfully, detaching saddlebags. "After hours of pleading, your grandfather gave me some of your clothes to bring. They should all be in this bag – no, it's too heavy, I'll bring it up for you later." He set the bag on the ground by Sleipnir's feet and started digging in another bag. "Now, where did I put…. Ah, here it is!" With another warm grin, Thor handed her a small parcel wrapped in white satin.

"What's this?" Sigyn asked, turning it over in her hands.

"It's a wedding gift from me," he explained, eyeing her affectionately. "I couldn't wait until you came home to give it to you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Just open it, Sigyn, he'll give us no peace until you do." Sleipnir snorted in agreement.

Murmuring her shy thanks to Thor, the bride carefully unwrapped the parcel and lifted out a delicate necklace of pearls and emeralds. "I… I don't think I can accept this," Sigyn stammered, shocked by the extravagant gift.

"Nonsense," Thor told her firmly. "You are a princess of Asgard and my lovely new sister. You _should _have beautiful things." He patted her fondly on the head, earning a confused blush and an attempt at a smile.

"You're scaring my wife," Loki growled, putting his hand on Sigyn's shoulder.

The golden prince looked somewhat ashamed, and hurriedly presented his new sister with a bundle of papers. "Here, take these before you vanish into the house. Your grandfather will kill me if I don't give you his letter."

The princess took the papers with a much more successful smile. "Thank you very much," she whispered, glancing toward the castle.

Loki kissed the top of her head and released her shoulder. "Go enjoy your letters, my sweet. I'll entertain my brother." Sigyn pecked his cheek and vanished back through the front door. With his wife safely out of the way, it was time to discuss serious matters. "How bad is it, Thor?"

"Njord is furious with you, and Father is inclined to agree," the blond warrior replied, sobering completely as he untied the remaining saddlebags. "Even Mother is outraged." He glanced around, then spoke in an undertone. "Loki, what did you do to Theoric?"

Loki smirked up at his brother. "I? What makes you think I did anything to him?"

Thor frowned darkly. "Brother, this is not a moment for jokes. Rumors are flying around Asgard that you killed him. Tell me where he is so I may clear your name!"

_Oh, Thor. So determined to believe the best of me._ The trickster met his gaze squarely. "I don't know where he is," he asserted quietly. "I sent him a false message from Father on the eve of the wedding, ordering him to patrol beyond the west gate. I have not seen or heard of him since."

"So now one of Father's finest soldiers, and the son of a _very _influential nobleman is… missing," Thor grumbled. "I suppose I'd better return, then."

"You're leaving so soon?" Loki asked, with expertly feigned surprise.

Thor scowled at him. "You know very well that every time _you _dispose of someone in Asgard, Father assigns _me _to go rescue them."

"It's very diplomatic of him," the dark prince replied blandly. Letting his face soften all of a sudden, he reached out and put a hand on Thor's arm. "Thank you, Brother."

The thunder god relented into a smile. "Of course, dear Brother." He embraced him briefly, then mounted Sleipnir and galloped off. "Say farewell to Sigyn for me!"

"I should have told him to stop giving my wife jewelry," Loki mused, sauntering back into the house.

o-o-o-o

"I've unpacked your things and put them in our room," Loki informed his wife calmly as he strolled into the library. "Thor said to tell you goodbye, and…" He came to a dead stop as she finally looked up at him.

Her face was streaked with tears, and the pages of her letter were clenched in a white, shaking hand. "That's…that's good of you," she told him, trying to swallow her tears and smile for him.

"Keep your thanks," Loki told her, more sharply than he intended. Her tears bothered him more than he wished to admit. "Why are you crying? Did my fool of a brother do something to offend you?"

"No," Sigyn whispered, shrinking back under his scrutiny.

"Was it something in those letters?" he demanded. _If it was, Njord will regret writing them. _Deeply_ regret it._

Sigyn nodded miserably, and another tear dribbled down to her reddened nose. "I – I'm sorry for crying," she mumbled.

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said," her husband growled. Her head drooped even further, and he finally pushed aside his anger for the moment. "Hush, darling, I'm not angry with you," Loki told her more gently, kneeling beside her. "I want to help you."

Sigyn rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes. "He's angry with me for going with you," she explained haltingly. "He… he wants to know why I abandoned my home and family for…."

"For Loki the Trickster," he finished for her. The prince reached out his hand to cup her face and brushed her tears aside with his thumb.

For a moment, Sigyn looked stunned by the gentle gesture, then she flung herself against him and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what to tell him," she sobbed miserably, burying her face in his chest. "He's never scolded me like that before!"

Loki slowly wrapped one arm around her waist, and smoothed the other hand over her hair. "You did nothing wrong, love," he whispered soothingly. Sigyn didn't respond, but she snuggled closer to him and he tightened his embrace.

Later, when he realized the sky was almost dark, Loki summoned a tray of Sigyn's favorite foods and continued to hold her while they ate, stroking her and speaking softly. He could never remember afterward what he said; it didn't matter.

He must have asked again about what her grandfather had said, because she told him. "He brought up my mother," she whimpered almost inaudibly.

"What about your mother?" Loki asked, massaging her scalp. Freya hadn't struck him as an attentive parent, but surely that didn't merit so many tears.

"She didn't want me," Sigyn explained between sobs. "If Grandfather hadn't been there when she learned she was pregnant… If he hadn't offered to take me in… I wouldn't have been i_born_./i" Her whole body shook as she said this, and Loki held her tighter.

"Your mother is a fool, Sigyn," he growled protectively. "An absolute fool." _And your grandfather is a better manipulator than I gave him credit for._

He burned the letter. Sigyn's relationship with her grandfather could be sorted out after Njord had cooled down a bit, probably when they returned to Asgard. For now, she needed to be cherished, not scolded. _And what was so shameful in coming with me, anyway? We _are_ married!_

His wife was still trembling and listless when he carried her up to bed, probably exhausted from crying. _This was _not_ supposed to happen today,_ he thought as he tucked the covers around her and pressed her to his heart. "Go to sleep," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Mm," Sigyn replied, cuddling into him. "Thank you," she breathed onto his shoulder.

Loki didn't answer, just nuzzled his face into her hair and began humming softly – a half-forgotten lullaby his mother used to sing for him. Eventually, Sigyn's body relaxed and her breathing deepened. Since she was clearly asleep, Loki thought it safe to confide his newest secret. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear. It was the only explanation he could find for why her tears had disturbed him so.

"You do?"

Loki froze. _She was asleep! I'm certain of it! _But there was Sigyn's tremulous smile, her green eyes sparkling up into his… _Perhaps she's a light sleeper?_

"You're blushing," she giggled sleepily, burying her face in his neck. "I love you, too." And both her arms wrapped tightly around his ribs, pulling him close enough to feel her heart beat.

Loki could feel an unwanted heat coloring his face. "Just go to sleep, woman."

o-o-o-o

Sigyn tried to go back to sleep, she really did, but her new discovery made it impossible.

_Loki loves me._

She had known he liked her, of course. That had been clear from the day they met. And he found her desirable as a woman as well as a companion, there was no way to deny that. And he had been very kind to her since she followed him into exile, so kind and accepting that she had scarcely believed her luck. But it hadn't occurred to her until today that he might truly love her.

_He loves me!_

Loki might be called the God of Lying, but she knew he hadn't done so this time. He had no reason to; he had clearly expected her to be asleep, and had blushed like a schoolboy when she spoke to him.

_Someone who isn't Grandfather loves me…_

Sigyn couldn't quite wrap her mind around that. Grandfather, temper and all, had been the one person she felt safe enough to be herself with. Mother detested her, she knew. Uncle Frey didn't hate her, but he didn't want her around, either. Even Theoric and his father, who _asked _for her hand, didn't really want her; just a few pieces of her that didn't matter, and Fate forbid they see the rest. But Grandfather, though he shook his head and looked concerned, had accepted her inquisitiveness, the trouble she caused, the way she took in stray animals to heal, the way she showered him with affection…

Loki's affection had made her feel safe enough to show him some of that, but she always drew back in the end, afraid that he would see one of those deep, sensitive pieces and reject it.

_Until today._

She had been too distraught by her grandfather's fury to keep hiding herself today. She had done the unthinkable – she had cried in front of someone else. She _never_ cried with another person, not even Grandfather; she couldn't bear the thought of being pushed away when she was at her most vulnerable.

But Loki… he hadn't pushed her aside. He had held her and let her cry – not just for a minute, but for the entire evening. He had even tried to protect her. He still wanted to protect her now, judging by how tight his arms were.

_He loves me…_

If her tears hadn't driven him away, did that mean she could stop hiding completely? She supposed it couldn't hurt to try. She had wanted to share her soul with him since she became his wife, but she couldn't shake the fear that he would change his mind and shove her aside.

_Like Mother did._

Sigyn shook her head sharply, refusing to wallow in her grief again. Instead, she snuggled her face back into the curve of Loki's neck, relishing the way he shifted in his sleep to hold her closer. No, she did not need Mother's approval to be happy.

_My husband loves me._

She still marveled at that thought.

o-o-o-o

Loki was fairly sure that after crying herself to sleep, a woman was supposed to sleep late, then wake up quiet and subdued, probably mope about the rest of the day. Sigyn, it seemed, had a different opinion; she woke _him_ up with a thorough kiss and a warm nuzzle to the neck.

"Good morning," he greeted drily. "Feeling better?"

Sigyn sat back on her heels, smiling and blushing. "Quite a bit, actually. Are you in the mood for breakfast yet?"

"I thought you liked to sleep late," he answered, disentangling himself from the covers. "It's barely even light out!"

The smile became slightly guilty. "I was excited," she told him defensively.

So she _hadn't_ forgotten the embarrassing episode. _Wonderful._ "So I noticed," he replied gruffly, turning away from her to hide his embarrassment. Sigyn remained in her place for a moment, then crawled over behind him and pressed her soft mouth along his throat. Loki jumped in surprise, then tried to push her away. She laughed – a quiet, mischievous little laugh that delighted him as much as it annoyed him – and slipped one hand over his chest, returning her mouth to his neck.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she protested teasingly against his skin.

Moving like lightning, Loki flipped her over onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head. "What's gotten into you today?" he demanded, utterly confused at the change in her. _She's much too shy to use feminine wiles on me! Something must be wrong with her. Damn it, what _else_was in that stupid letter?!_

Sigyn gave him a shy smile, looking up through her lashes again. "You love me," she said as if that were the simplest thing in the world. When he continued staring, she elaborated. "You spent the entire evening yesterday comforting me and trying to protect me, and never once lost patience with me."

_Did I do that? I did do that. How in the Nine Realms did I do that?_

"And then you told me that you loved me – after you thought I was asleep, meaning you had no reason to lie." Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "And then you blushed when you learned I _had_ heard you, so I'm quite sure it was true."

_I'm caught, well and truly caught._ Being caught in a truth was much more uncomfortable than being caught in a lie, it seemed. "Guilty as charged," he admitted, letting go of her wrists.

She crossed her arms behind her head and smiled up at him contentedly. "And since you love me..." She shrugged, looking unfairly sweet and happy. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"It took you long enough," he commented drily. When her smile faltered, he stroked her cheek gently. "Better late than never, love," he reassured her with a teasing smile. Her face regained its former brightness, and his traitorous stomach chose that moment to growl. The prince tried to preserve some dignity before his giggling wife. "I, er, believe you mentioned breakfast?"

Sigyn nodded, still giggling, then glanced at the empty table and blushed. "I did indeed… Ah…" She stopped suddenly and averted her face in embarrassment.

Loki chuckled as his wife finally remembered where all their food was coming from. "I suppose I should see about that, hm?"

o-o-o-o

Once again, Sigyn shocked him by eating nearly as much as Thor would. It would seem that crying all afternoon was hungry work, Loki realized with grim amusement. "You'd better not be eating for two already," he cautioned her with a smile. "I don't know when my banishment will end, and Mother will kill me if she misses her grandchild's birth."

Sigyn paused with a slice of bacon halfway to her mouth and gave him a concerned look. "Would she really?"

Loki buttered another piece of bread. "Why, are you actually pregnant?" When she didn't answer, he looked up in panic. "Are you?"

She shook her head quickly, and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "No, I'm not." She looked at him with tender, sorrowful eyes. "I just didn't realize your family was…" She trailed off searching for the right word.

_Oh._ The sheer ridiculousness of the situation hit him, and he burst out laughing. "I can't believe… You really thought? ...Oh, _Sigyn!"_ he gasped between chortles.

"I…apologize," she said quietly, staring away from him.

Loki's laughter died abruptly as he remembered _just why_ Sigyn hadn't understood his joke. "I should apologize. I spoke thoughtlessly." He picked up her hand and kissed it. She didn't answer. "Sigyn, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I forgot about your mother!" She turned her head back toward him just a little, so he kissed her hand again. "I am grateful, you know. For your…concern over me. It was very kind, and I shouldn't have laughed."

Sigyn turned back around fully and gave him a guarded half smile. "I accept your apology."

"How much progress did I lose from that?" he asked regretfully. He didn't want her to go back into hiding again. This warm and wild Sigyn he had finally met was intriguing, and it was far too soon to lose her.

Sigyn thoughtfully eyed their clasped hands. "All of it," she declared, managing to hide most of her smile.

"All of it?" he asked mournfully, concealing his smile far better than she did. "May I not plead my case, dear princess?"

"Hm, I suppose you may," she conceded with a nicely feigned air of boredom.

Loki dramatically knelt by her chair and continued stroking her hand. "You see, it is the earliness of the morning that is to blame," he whined. "My mind is still slow when I first arise, and bad memories surface last. I meant no offense to your grace, truly!"

Sigyn's shoulders shook with laughter, though she still tried to suppress it.

"Majesty," he pleaded pathetically, "do you laugh at a man dying of love for you?"

She couldn't stop herself anymore and burst out laughing. "Loki, you're being ridiculous!"

He grinned and caught her in his arms, pulling both of them to their feet. "And I laughed only because I thought you meant to be ridiculous as well," he told her gently. "The idea of my mother raising a hand against her son is as absurd as a prince of Asgard whining on his knees." When she nodded her understanding, he threw on a sober mask. "I won't have to do that every time I offend you, will I?"

"Oh, every time. Even if all you did was step on my toe." She smiled up at him, her guard completely dissolved by their teasing.

"That promises to be embarrassing. How do you feel about bribery?"

"Bribery? With what?"

"Oh, this and that… How about sweets, since you're hungry this morning?" With a flourish, he summoned a fresh tray of her favorite pastries and held it out to her.

"Someday, you really must tell me where these are coming from," she responded with a laugh, selecting one and taking a large bite.

"I'm simply teleporting it from the royal kitchens back in Asgard," he answered, setting the pastries down and acquiring one of his own. "What?" he asked with a wink. "You didn't think a Prince of Asgard could _cook_, did you?"

"It would make more sense than kneeling on the – Oof!" She gasped as he sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

Loki grinned, pressing his cheek against hers. "Is the bribery working?"

"Mm, I suppose," she admitted, licking crumbs off her fingers. "But there is one problem with all this."

"And what is that?"

Sigyn smiled up at him. "I can't reach the plate from here."

Loki tried not to smirk at the invitation in her eyes. "Well, I won't pass up an opportunity to get myself back in your good graces." He reached out to obtain another sugary peace offering. Sigyn sank her teeth into it with a murmur of thanks, holding his gaze through her lashes. She shifted on his lap, and he could feel the tension in her muscles. "Good?" he asked huskily.

"Very," she answered, going for another bite.

He let his fingers slide in and out of her hair as she ate. He was almost afraid to say anything; his silver tongue was not doing its job this morning, and he had no wish to scare her back into shyness. When she finished the pastry, he reached out to get another one for her, only to find her hand holding him back. He stilled immediately, waiting to see what she would do.

"It's rather a shame to waste that frosting," she told him innocently, with a blush that nearly reached her ears.

"Yes," he purred softly as her tongue brushed against his skin. "Yes, it would be a shame." Loki snuggled her closer, savoring that soft, wet caress, and found his other hand clenching in her dress.

Sigyn noticed it, too. Taking the last bit of frosting, she glanced toward the hand that clutched her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, that hand is jealous of the one you just licked," he told her blandly. "I really think you should give it some attention, too." He removed it from her side and offered it to her with an anticipatory smile.

"But… there's no frosting on it," she pointed out, looking quizzically at his hand.

"It's a magical frosting-flavored hand," he assured her, rapidly laying out a spell in his mind. "Go on, try it," he encouraged.

Sigyn still eyed him doubtfully, but she picked up his hand and ran her tongue across it. She dropped it with a squeal almost immediately, sending him into gales of laughter. "Loki! What did you do to your hand?"

"I told you, it's frosting-flavored," he chuckled, trying and failing to look innocent.

She joined his laughter, trying to conceal her reddened face. "That's just a bit unsettling, you know."

"And I thought you liked my tricks," he pouted playfully, making a gesture that restored his hand to normal.

Sigyn stretched up to kiss him lightly. "I do, but frosting is not the right taste for you."

"It's not a very manly taste," he agreed, stroking her face with that same hand.

She turned her head to kiss his palm, then suddenly pulled his hand back for a closer look. "Loki, what happened here?" she asked, trailing her fingers over a scar across his palm.

"Oh. That." He looked away. "That's from the first time I tried to handle a blade. I was trying to show my brother I was as good as he was…. It didn't quite work." His bitter reverie was broken by Sigyn's soft lips on the tissue of his scar. She leaned back in his arms, carrying the hand with her, and smiled up at him tenderly. The second prince sighed and gave her an answering smile, soaking in her affection.

"What about here?" she asked, pushing his sleeve back to reveal a net of barely visible lines there.

"I was sparring with Thor after he first got Mjolnir," he told her. "He accidentally shattered my wrist, and the healers took all day to restructure it."

Sigyn kissed those marks, too, running her tongue across them for good measure. "Do you have scars like these everywhere, Loki?" she asked, placing a tentative hand on his chest.

He shrugged evasively. "You can barely see most of them." Sigyn's affection was very pleasant, but this line of questioning was beginning to grate on his pride. A hand on his cheek turned his head back around to face her.

"Loki," she whispered firmly, looking straight into his eyes, "you asked me to stop hiding from you, and I am trying. It would make everything easier if you returned the favor."

Loki glared for an instant, then relaxed and wound his fingers back into her hair. "I will try," he conceded. She smiled in relief and nuzzled his neck, then began trying to unlace his tunic. "You're getting bolder, my sweet," he remarked dryly.

"Perhaps someday, I'll get skilled at untying your knots," she replied with equal dryness, biting her tongue in concentration. With a wave of his hand, the knot undid itself while he grinned down at his flustered wife. "Is that really how you manage them?"

"Perhaps," he answered, still grinning.

"That's cheating," she grumbled, looking at the loosened ties. He remained still, waiting to see what she dared to do. Sigyn took a deep breath in, then lifted the hem of his tunic to pull it up over his head. When his grin sharpened, she blushed a deeper red and looked away.

"I'm not going to laugh at you," he assured her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She nodded up at him with a nervous half smile, then held her breath as she slid the garment up over his lean torso and off his arms. He cooperated quietly, suspecting that this would be the wrong moment to startle her and enjoying her gasp when she finally found herself looking at him.

"Do I meet with your approval?" he purred. _Nothing too startling in that, I think._

"You know that you do," she replied softly, glancing up at him for a moment. Her fingers traced another mark on his stomach, and were welcome to keep doing so. "What about this one?"

They continued like that over the whole of Loki's upper body, with him explaining his scars and her kissing the pain away.

"You know," he remarked as she pointed out one on his shoulder, "most of these healed very well. They shouldn't be noticeable."

"I can see the pain caught in these places," she explained between kisses. "It's…part of being a healer, I suppose." Her hand came up to stroke his face again. "It doesn't make you any less beautiful," she added in an undertone.

"Mm," he answered, pressing her to his heart. "Now let's see about yours, shall we?"

Sigyn gave him a strange look. "I don't have any scars, Loki. I heal too quickly."

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly, raising her forearm to his mouth. "Isn't there one right here?"

"That's a vein, Loki."

"Really?" he asked, feigning disappointment. "Well, what about here?" He ran his tongue over a tender spot he recalled on her neck.

Sigyn's breath caught. "That's _cheating_, Loki."

"No, it's not," he insisted, continuing to kiss that point. His fingers began unlacing the back of her dress, pulling it down off her shoulders. "And you do have a scar, love." She gasped and squirmed as he tugged on the dress again, exposing her chest. "Right here," he murmured, pressing his lips over her heart.

She laughed breathlessly and dug her fingers into his hair. "L-Loki…"

"Yes?" he purred before putting his silver tongue to work.

"If you make me fall off this chair and break my skull, I am never taking your clothes off again."

The threat might have been more effective if it weren't squeaked out between murmurs of pleasure, but Loki wasn't one for unnecessary risks. "It would be a great pity to break your lovely skull," he agreed into her skin. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. "Is this better?" he asked, arranging his wife on the green velvet.

"Much better," she managed, before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He returned it wholeheartedly while continuing to dispose of that bothersome gown. When she finally kicked it off onto the floor, he drew back from the kiss to look at her. "Why are you staring at me?" she panted, making an effort to cover her breasts.

Loki shook his head and pushed her arm away. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that now, love." His eyes twinkled. "I haven't gotten a proper look at you yet, you know. You have the oddest fascination with blankets."

Sigyn buried her scarlet face in his neck. "You're laughing at me again."

"Only because you can't make up your mind," he protested, caressing her slowly from shoulder to thigh and admiring the softness of her flesh. "Isn't this part of not hiding from me?"

"I suppose," she admitted, leaning into his touch.

"And I thought you wanted me to stop hiding from you," he went on in an eminently reasonable tone while doing thoroughly unreasonable things with his hands.

"I – I do," she panted, clenching her fingers in his hair.

Loki grinned mischievously. "Then why am I still almost clothed?"

Sigyn's face took on an almost purplish hue as she caught his meaning. "I don't think I can do that," she squeaked, starting to pull away.

Her husband kept hold of her and gently forced her to look at him again. "I will not mock you, Sigyn," he promised. And he didn't, although he did notice she kept her eyes squeezed shut as she assisted him out of his trousers. And never looked below his waist when she opened them again.

Loki kept his evaluation to himself and continued lavishing her skin with kisses, growling with delight as she returned his attentions. The growl turned into a surprised gasp when she suddenly bit his collarbone; when he pulled back to look at her in amazement, she dissolved into unapologetic giggles. "And here I thought you were embarrassed," he drawled, secretly relishing that troublesome glee in her eyes.

"I'm recovering," she explained, nuzzling his shoulder fondly. "Healers recover quickly, you know."

"I know now," he breathed into her ear, feeling her shiver deliciously in his arms. "It sounds like a very… _useful _skill."

She combed her fingers through his hair with a tender smile, then joined her lips to his again, leaving him no doubt as to the _true_ source of her recovery. Loki smirked into their kiss, marveling at how different she felt today.

A shyly affectionate Sigyn had been delightful, but this open, loving, mischievous Sigyn was beyond words. Without a doubt, she was the most precious treasure he had ever stolen, and he was never letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_This house is too big without Sigyn in it, _Njord realized. It seemed like every room contained memories of his little granddaughter, which made it impossible to stop worrying about her. There were the scorch marks all through the kitchen, from the first time she had tried to cook. There were the shelves of books in the hall that she had coaxed him into buying for her, and the small pile of them in the living room that she hadn't put away before her journey to Asgard.

_She never did learn to put things away,_ he noted with a wistful smile.

Most of the other rooms downstairs had held various 'pets' of hers at one time or another. Upstairs was no better; she used to keep birds up there, healing them and then trying to fly them. It had nearly given him a heart attack when she actually succeeded.

He considered going outside, but knew that it wouldn't help. Sigyn's escapades outdoors were even more memorable.

_There's that oak tree you fell out of, little one. Remember? You broke your arm in three places, and that was the first time we realized you were a healer. _Njord had been so proud of her that day, of the way she kept herself calm despite the pain – calm, that is, until her wounds started glowing and knitting back together. She had panicked then, and required extensive explaining to realize that this was a natural gift, not a spell cast by the offended tree. _Where did she get that idea, anyway? She couldn't even read back then._

She had first met Theoric not far from that same tree. There was a fox whose infected eye she was trying to heal, a fox that loved to dig holes everywhere – including on the road that passed their home. The young knight's horse had stumbled into one of these and snapped its leg. Njord had never gotten a clear story from Sigyn as to what else happened, but he had arrived to find her healing the horse's leg, while Theoric watched her in amazement. He had thanked them both in a courtly fashion and chosen to ignore the fact that it was Sigyn's pet that was responsible in the first place.

_Or perhaps he never realized it,_ Njord considered with amusement. He had seen in the knight's eyes that he was smitten with the shy, gentle little healer. He really shouldn't have been so surprised when the boy returned to ask his permission to court her.

"_You want to… what?" he had asked, almost dumbfounded._

_Theoric shifted his helmet from one hand to the other uncomfortably. "I would like permission to court the Lady Sigyn," he explained again. "She's not… That is…Is she already spoken for?"_

"_Ah… No, she isn't." He cleared his throat, trying to recover from the surprise. "You can try, I suppose. I won't guarantee that she'll accept, though. Sigyn is rather … shy around new people." _

_Sigyn had chosen that moment to burst through the back door, carrying something black and furry in her arms. "Grandfather, do we have any milk right now? I found-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw their guest. "Oh. I… I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry; I'll go check for myself." She had backed up toward the door, looking anxiously at Theoric._

"_What are you bringing into the house this time, Sigyn?" Njord had asked tiredly, ignoring the young man's astonishment. If he wanted to court Sigyn, he might as well know what he was getting into._

"_A bear cub," she explained softly, showing it to him. "See, his right shoulder is all torn up, and he's starving!" Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her suffering burden._

"_You can't bring a bear cub home, child," he explained quietly, still keeping an eye on their confused visitor. "The mother won't touch it once you have."_

"_The mother's dead," she pleaded. "He was curled up whimpering next to her body. Please, can I take care of him?"_

"_We'll see," he told her, knowing the bear would stay. "Make him comfortable in one of the back rooms for now. Then come back out here, this young man is here to see you."_

_Sigyn had given Theoric another fearful glance, unconsciously clutching the cub closer. "A-alright," she stammered, then turned and fled._

He had liked Theoric. The young man was serious and strong-minded, with clear standards of what was and wasn't appropriate. Theoric was also clearly taken with Sigyn, and made a valiant effort to put her at ease. He was less than successful, but he tried. Njord had told him that he and Sigyn would discuss the proposal, and give him an answer soon.

"_Well, what did you think of him?" Njord had asked after Theoric had left._

_Sigyn pretended to misunderstand. "He's resting comfortably now. I think I'll have to restructure a lot of the muscle in his shoulder, but I need to get more food in him before I can do that. He should be able to walk with no trouble once…" She trailed off when she saw her bluff wasn't working._

"_None of your games, girl," he had chided gently. "What did you think of that young man?"_

"_He's boring," she mumbled. Then she looked up at him accusingly. "You liked him, didn't you?"_

"_I think he might be exactly what you need, child," he informed her carefully. "He liked you immensely. He can protect you, and he'll…steady you." _

_Sigyn wrinkled her nose at the word 'steady.' He knew very well that she was tired of hearing it. "Are you going to make me marry him?" she demanded bluntly._

_Njord hadn't been ready to go quite that far yet. "I would like you to give him a chance. Let him court you for a bit, and see if you can grow to like him."_

"_Hm…" Sigyn replied, staring into the fire. Then she looked up suddenly with a grin that meant no good. "If I say yes, may I keep the bear cub?"_

Of course he had indulged her, he always did. And Sigyn had grown more used to Theoric as time wore on. She was still shy around him, and resented his firmness, but Njord had felt comfortable enough with their progress to betroth the two when Vjalin approached him. She had continued to calm down over time, and he had been proud of her, hopeful for her future.

_And then Odin's foster-brat had to ruin everything._ On their few visits to Asgard when Sigyn was a child, she had been fascinated by the stories she heard about Prince Loki's escapades. When she learned he was nearly her own age, she had asked several times to meet him. It was one of the few requests Njord had consistently refused his precious granddaughter. It had been only a few years before she met Theoric that the girl had _finally_ stopped asking about Loki.

_Why did he have to suddenly notice her then?_ Njord questioned angrily. _Things were going so well until he spoke to her. _ Sigyn had cried often in the week between her encounter with Loki and her wedding day; something about meeting him had upset her badly. She had been more withdrawn than ever from Theoric, and even glared at him openly a few times; her bridegroom had been puzzled and concerned by her behavior, eventually deciding that she needed space before they married.

Njord had made every effort to dismiss the memory of Loki's request for Sigyn's hand, and his insistence that she would never be happy without her mischief. He had been so sure the boy was wrong, so sure that Sigyn could be happy as a stable, gentle lady with a stable, protective husband.

He had never dreamed that Loki would have the audacity to steal her at her own wedding. Or that his shy little granddaughter, who had come home crying the first time Theoric kissed her, would actually _leave _with him.

_Sigyn, my little girl. Are you safe out there? Is that wretch hurting you?_ Njord's heart twisted at the thought of his darling Sigyn frightened and defenseless, prey to whatever the Liesmith had in mind for her. He sat down heavily at their dinner table, burying his face in his hands. _Damn you, Odin! Why did you let him take her?_

A bit of white on the table caught his eye. He frowned at it, remembering the evening after her wedding. He had been angry then, and poured his furious worry into a long letter. He had brought it out here, meaning to burn it. _Might as well do it now,_ he thought, tossing the bundle into the fireplace and sitting back in his chair.

Sigyn could never read that letter. He had learned early on that he couldn't talk to her while he was still angry. _She was so little, she probably doesn't remember anymore._ Njord remembered, though. It was the first time she had ever decided that fire would be fun to play with; she had nearly burned down the house in her curiosity. He had arrived just in time and scolded her furiously while he put out the fire. Sigyn hadn't spoken a word; her eyes grew wider and her face paler until she ran off sobbing.

_I thought you would just find a quiet place and cry for a bit, then come back when you were ready to talk again. _Instead, she had stayed away for hours, and didn't answer when he called her for dinner. An hour after dark, he had become so frantic that he called Skadi to help him track her.

Njord's teeth still ground together at the memory of that trip with his estranged wife. She had berated him the whole way, insisting that he wasn't fit to raise a child, especially not a tender little girl. If he hadn't needed her tracking skills to find Sigyn, he would have roared back at her and sent the huntress home to Jotunheim where she belonged.

Skadi had finally found her around midnight, miles from home, with her arms wrapped around a mildly confused lynx.

"_Grandfather doesn't love me anymore," she sobbed into its tawny fur. "My…my mother didn't want me, he told me so. And now he doesn't want me, either. N-nobody w-wants me! Where am I going to go n-now?"_

"_Sigyn!" he shouted, relieved at having found his lost treasure. _

_The tiny girl raised her head and looked at him hopelessly, then froze when she saw Skadi aiming an arrow toward the dangerous predator she was cuddling. "Are you going to kill me?" she had asked in a tiny, despairing voice. "You… you don't have to. I'm leaving. I'm t-trying to leave. Please…"_

_Skadi had turned her head to stare at him. "Hell, Njord, what did you _say_ to her?" Ignoring his attempts to choke out an answer, she shot the growling lynx through the eye and picked the stunned child up in one smooth motion. "Your grandfather loves you, he's just pathetic at raising children," she explained, deadpan as always. "And no more hugging dangerous animals like that, clear?"_

_Sigyn was too confused to protest. Njord glared at his undesired, but occasionally necessary, wife. "Here, let me hold her." She handed Sigyn over with a mutter of exasperation, and he cuddled her to his heart. "Are you all right, my little Sigyn?"_

_She pulled away and looked up at him fearfully, shaking all over. "You're not going to kill me?" _

That question and look had broken his heart, and he'd spent their entire trek home reassuring her, telling her that he loved her and she would always have a home with him. After that nightmarish incident, he learned to wait until his temper cooled before he spoke to his fragile charge.

Five days after the wedding, Prince Thor had come to call on him, explaining that he was going to see to his exiled brother and asking if there was anything he could bring for Sigyn. Njord had to give the boy credit for being stubborn; he had absolutely refused to tell him where the Trickster was hiding. Finally Njord had caved, packed a bag of Sigyn's clothes and favorite books, and penned a loving, reassuring letter to his little princess. It was all he could do.

A smell of apples and cinnamon floated through the house, and he inhaled it with a smile. Sigyn adored spiced apple juice – not cider, but juice – and missed it terribly when it wasn't in season. He had eventually found a way to preserve dry packets of it for her that she could brew like tea to drink any time. In fact, he'd included several of those packets in…

_In the letter._ Njord sat bolt upright, sniffing the smoke from his fire. Yes, that was where the smell was coming from. Which could only mean… "Oh, no," he whispered, heart skipping a beat. "No, no, _no!_"

He had given Thor the wrong letter!

o-o-o-o

After all this time, Frigga still wasn't sure whether to be happy for Loki or furious with him. On the one hand, she was relieved that he had found his destined bride before she married someone else. On the other, his methods left something to be desired.

_And Theoric still hasn't been found,_ she reminded herself. Odin had asked her if she knew anything, and she had truthfully told him 'no.' Being a seer did not make one omniscient, after all.

Restless, the queen left her ladies without a word and wandered out into her garden. This was her quiet place, where no one could or would disturb her. She often came here when the battle of wills in her family grew overwhelming.

_How did Loki even get in here?_ Frigga wondered. After the wedding, she had arranged a long talk with her oldest son, during which he had told her everything he knew about Loki's courtship of Sigyn. The fact that he had been able to bring the girl to this garden was mildly unsettling. Not that she feared Loki would do much harm with that skill – especially now that he had a healer for a wife – but the idea of her moody son having free access to her sanctuary was disquieting.

_I may have to build another garden,_ Frigga thought with a wry smile, knowing she would never do it. As frustrating as he could be, she treasured the moments she spent with her younger son. He had held a special place in her heart since the day Odin brought him home secretly, a strangely quiet baby who looked up at her with piercing blue eyes.

"_Where did he come from?" she had asked, reaching out her arms to hold the child. _

"_He was abandoned on Jotunheim," Odin had answered as softly as he could, handing her the baby and embracing them both. _

"_He's a Frost Giant?" she had marveled. "But he's so tiny!"_

"_I think that's why Laufey left him to die."_

"_Laufey's son?" Frigga had drawn back to look at her husband. "My love, tell me this isn't part of some wild plan…."_

"_This is our son," he had explained firmly – and evasively. "Our son, Loki."_

"_Loki," she had agreed, smiling down at the baby. He studied her for a moment, then broke into an angry wail. _

She really should have seen that as an omen, but it wouldn't have mattered. Loki had her love from the minute he looked up at her. Thor had been won over almost as quickly; she still laughed when she remembered their first meeting.

"_Thor, darling, this is Loki," she had told him, leading him over to the baby's cradle._

_Thor had stood on tiptoe to look in, his blue eyes round with curiosity. "I thought these were called babies, Mama! Why is this one called a Loki?"_

_Frigga laughed and ruffled his hair. "He _is_ a baby, Thor. Loki is his name."_

"_He?" Thor had asked, face falling a little. "Loki is a boy?"_

"_Don't you want a little brother to play with?" she asked gently._

_Thor shook his head decisively. "I have friends for that, Mama. I want a little sister to protect when we play war. Will you take him back and give me a sister instead? Please?"_

_She bit back a laugh, shaking her head. "No, Thor. Things don't work that way. And Loki is staying, no matter what."_

"_Okay," Thor mumbled, returning his attention to the sleeping baby. "He's not doing very much."_

"_It's his nap time," she explained patiently. At that moment, the baby's eyes snapped open, taking both of them in at a glance and choosing to focus on the stranger._

"_He's awake!" the prince shouted gleefully, reaching one hand in to try and touch his new brother._

_Frigga was about to stop him when something very sweet happened. Baby Loki grabbed his brother's hand in both of his own, looked at it briefly, then snuggled his chubby cheek up to it and went back to sleep._

_Thor's eyes widened in amazement, then grew soft with affection. "Loki," he said in an abnormally quiet voice. "My little brother."_

Of course, two weeks later, she had found five pink bows tied clumsily in Loki's fuzzy hair. It had taken nearly an hour to convince Thor that doing such things would not, in fact, turn the new baby into the sister he wanted. Eventually, the boy had accepted this and continued to cherish his little brother; Loki, as he grew, had returned Thor's adoration wholeheartedly.

Frigga sighed. That had been in the early days, before Loki's unpredictability and uncertain origins had earned him a polite distaste from most of Asgard. She had been gratified over the years to see that the bond between the two boys remained virtually unscathed.

_Not boys anymore,_ she told herself wistfully. _Grown men, one of them married! _ A familiar booming voice drifted up to her ears, and she smiled. _And the other one back from visiting him._ Briefly leaving her garden, the queen gave a nearby servant orders to bring her oldest son in to see her immediately.

Minutes later, she let Thor through the magical barrier she kept around her garden and embraced him tightly. "Welcome home, my son."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "I've only been gone for two days, Mother."

She tapped his hand lightly. "Don't you dare forbid me from missing my children, young man."

"Oh no, never," he placated quickly, pretending to be frightened of her wrath.

"You're in a good humor," Frigga observed, relieved at her son's light mood. "I take it your visit to Loki went well? I was surprised to see you back so early; don't you usually stay with him for a few days when he's banished?"

"I had to come back," he explained with a sigh. "Loki doesn't know where Theoric is either, and there's going to be trouble if I don't find him soon." His smile turned bittersweet. "Besides, he doesn't need me to stay with him; he has a very sweet little wife now."

"He'll always need you, Thor," she reassured him softly, gesturing for him to sit. "Did they… look all right? They're doing well? She doesn't seem frightened of him?"

Thor shook his blond mane. "Not at all, Mother; actually, she was frightened of _me_. Loki seemed to be a source of… well, _comfort_ for her."

"Good." Frigga felt relief rush through her. "It's going well, then."

By the look in Thor's eyes, something had _finally_ computed. "Wait, Mother… Did you _know_ he was going to marry her?"

The queen's eyes flickered with amusement. "I _am_ a seer, dear." Of course, she rarely spoke of her visions, so she couldn't quite blame him for forgetting. _Loki always remembers, though. He even works it into his schemes, my devious little darling._

"How long have you known?"

"Since she was born," Frigga replied serenely, picking one of her flowers and toying with it. At Thor's astonished expression, she broke into a laugh. "I oversaw her birth, son. The moment I first touched her, I saw her with Loki. I tried to bring them together when they were children, but Njord wouldn't have it. He declined all my invitations to bring Sigyn here to play with the rest of you, or study healing at the palace, or join us for feasts. I was wondering how she and Loki were going to meet." She shook her head in amusement. "I never expected this, though."

Thor smiled down at his mother – _Valhalla, when did he get so tall?_ – and patted her shoulder. "Take heart, Mother. They're both perfectly fine."

Frigga rested her hand over her son's warm one. "I'm glad," she answered simply, knowing Thor would understand and share her relief.

o-o-o-o

Thor was whistling happily as he left his meeting with his mother, with a promise to make a longer visit after supper. They always spent more time than usual together when Loki was banished, each clinging to the only person in Asgard who understood their concern for him. He had tried talking to Sif about it once, but she had been remarkably unsympathetic – probably still bitter about the hair incident. _Maybe she'll be more helpful at finding Theoric. _

The prince considered going out immediately to find the lost warrior, but decided that his long journey merited a good meal and some mead first. Besides, he would probably find food and the Warriors Three in the same place.

Two days was a long time to live on what he carried in his saddlebags – he hadn't wanted to waste time catching and cooking food. A proper Asgardian meal was certainly merited; he could almost taste his favorite roast boar as he hurried along to the dining hall.

"Prince Thor!"

Thor reluctantly turned his head in the direction of the powerful roar. Njord was striding toward him, just barely not running. As he came closer, the prince noticed that the former king was decidedly tousled, with an anxious look to his face. _What could be wrong with him?_ "Good evening, Njord."

"Did you see Sigyn?" the old man demanded, brushing pleasantries aside.

At this hour, Thor heartily approved of directness. "I did," he answered with a smile. "She looked lovely, and seems very comfortable with her new husband." He decided to ignore the derisive snort merited by that word; even he had to admit Loki might deserve it.

"Did you give her my letter?" Njord went on, his look of concern intensifying.

"I put it right in her hand," Thor reassured him. "She went in the house to read it immediately." _I hope that satisfies him. I'm too hungry for an interrogation!_

Njord paled visibly. "Damn," he ground out under his breath.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked, now firmly confused. He listened with growing alarm as Njord gruffly explained the mistake. "Why would you write something like that in the first place?" he demanded when Njord finished.

The Vanir king glared at him. "That's not your concern, boy. Just tell me how to contact my granddaughter and repair the damage!"

Thor ran his hand through his hair anxiously. He knew perfectly well that he couldn't reveal Loki's sanctuary to his furious in-law. "Could you write your message for her?"

Njord pulled a letter from his pocket and held it out. "I didn't think you would tell me where to find her," he growled evenly.

Ten minutes later, Thor was back on Sleipnir. _There's still food in my saddlebags… I think._

o-o-o-o

At sunset, Frigga found her husband alone on a balcony, gazing out beyond Asgard, lost in thought. "She will know Loki is not of Asgard," he said as she approached. It was not a question.

She reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, nodding. "Njord told me she once healed Skadi's ribs after she broke them in a fall. Loki's wife can and will recognize him as Jotun beneath your spell."

"She will not tell him," Odin told her, finally turning to look at his queen.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked. _And if you are right, is it really a good thing?_

"It will never enter her head that Loki is unaware of his origins, nor will it bother her when she sees." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I know you hate keeping secrets from him, but our son is not ready to know yet."

Frigga thought of the terrible stories told about Frost Giants by Asgardians, of the fear and loathing in which they were held, and understood Odin's wish to shield their son from it. Still… "He will have to know someday, my love."

"I know," the Allfather admitted. "But not today."

o-o-o-o

Thor reached his brother's hideaway early the next morning. "That's a good horse," he told Sleipnir, patting his sweating neck. After he dismounted, the prince made sure to loosen Sleipnir's tack so the steed could graze. _I'm glad Loki put that water trough out front, he's had a long run._

The front door was locked, as always, so he pounded his mighty fist against it. "Brother!" he shouted. "Come down here! It's important!"

Loki appeared at the door before he could knock again, clad only in a towel around his waist and looking peeved. "What is it?"

"Ah…" Thor eyed him curiously. "Am I interrupting something?"

Loki glared. "Yes!"

"Is everything all right?" Sigyn's voice asked anxiously.

"Sigyn! I have a message for you from – oh." Thor stopped dead as Sigyn came up to stand beside his brother, wrapped in a sheet from shoulder down. "I, ah…" His message temporarily left his head and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Loki, what are you _doing_ with her?"

"What's wrong with you now?" Loki growled back, clearly not understanding.

"She's… she's a child!" Thor sputtered. "You're both children! You can't be… be…" His brother gave him a stare heavy with exasperation.

"Maybe I should go back upstairs," Sigyn murmured, hiding partially behind Loki.

"No, wait!" Thor suddenly remembered his message. "Here, take this." He held the letter out to her. "It's, ah, from your grandfather. There was a mistake… He sent the wrong letter, he didn't mean the things he, ah, said."

The princess smiled up at him shyly. "Thank you for bringing it. I…" Sigyn looked from her hands, which clasped her sheet, to the letter in his hands.

Loki snorted and snatched the paper from Thor's hand. "There. Are you through now?" Clearly, Thor's impression of their situation had not sweetened his mood.

"I… yes," he stammered uncomfortably. "Farewell, brother… Sigyn…" The mighty warrior backed away from the door, face still an unbecoming scarlet.

Loki slammed the door shut securely, and waited until he heard Sleipnir's hoofbeats. Then he turned to his wife, who was struggling to hide her laughter. "Sigyn," he drawled.

"Yes, husband?" she asked innocently.

"As I recall, I was taking a bath."

"I remember that, too," she agreed.

"And you were in one of the labs, healing some disgusting animal that tunneled into my garden," he continued.

"Moles are not disgusting, Loki." Sigyn dropped her sheet, revealing a perfectly modest blue gown. Their eyes met, and both burst out laughing.

"I can't remember the last time I saw Thor so confounded!" he commented brightly when their laughter subsided. He caught his wife around the waist and kissed her fondly. "How did I get such a perfect wife?"

"You stole me." Sigyn's eyes sparkled with mischief as she kissed him again.

"So I did," Loki admitted. "But only because you stole me first." He gave her another long kiss. "Go enjoy your letter, love. Our walk in the forest can wait."

o-o-o-o

Njord was brooding over a quiet luncheon when something appeared over the table in a flash of green light. He caught it mere inches above his bowl of stew, crumpling what felt like paper. Turning it over in his hand, he saw that it was indeed folded paper – and that 'Grandfather' was written on the outside.

He opened it hastily, eager for news of his little Sigyn. As he scanned the first few paragraphs, a knot in his chest gradually relaxed. Sigyn had received his second letter, and forgave him for the one he had accidentally sent. The reassurance that he loved her and never meant to say such cruel things had been a great relief, and she wanted him to know that she loved him as well.

It was at the fifth paragraph that he became slightly unnerved.

_I know you meant one thing in that letter, though, Grandfather – you don't like Loki, and you're angry that I left with him. But there's no reason to feel that way, truly. He's been very kind to me since we came here. That day your letter came, I cried all evening – I was so hurt, I just couldn't help it. And Loki… he took care of me. He held me, and reassured me, and… Grandfather, he loves me, too. He told me by accident when he thought I was asleep. And he's very thoughtful, and caring, and handsome, and amusing. We have such wonderful times together – reading, practicing magic, talking, exploring, and… well, other things. (Loki's reading this over my shoulder, and he just started laughing, so I suppose that's all I should say on the matter.)_

_But I'm very happy, Grandfather. I'm safe, I'm with someone who loves me (who I love very dearly), and now I know that I still have a home to go back to. (Two homes, Loki says. He insists that his family will be delighted to see me any time, but I'm not quite sure I believe him. Now he's laughing again; I'm beginning to agree with Skadi, men _are_ very strange.) So try not to worry too much. _

Njord looked doubtfully at these cheerful, candid, and mildly disconcerting reassurances. _I suppose it's good to know she hasn't changed. But the rest!_ He was not quite ready to accept the idea that the Trickster really loved her; surely this was just part of some mad joke that would break Sigyn's heart when she knew. And the knowledge that 'other things' were happening between his wild granddaughter and her insane new husband…. _I don't think I'm hungry anymore._

The next afternoon, he met Prince Thor on his way back into Asgard. "I received a message from Sigyn," he told the young man. "Thank you for delivering my new letter."

"You are, ah, most welcome, ah, Njord," Thor stammered, blushing slightly.

"What's the matter?" the Vanir king demanded.

"Nothing, nothing!" the prince exclaimed loudly, growing completely red. "I just… ah… My mother wants to see me immediately, I have no time to talk. Good day, Njord!" He tossed Sleipnir's reins to a bemused stable boy and fled toward the palace as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Njord made a valiant effort to forget that conversation. Given what he knew of Sigyn and Loki both, he really didn't want to think about it.

o-o-o-o

Several nights after she received her letter, Sigyn was startled awake by the feel of another presence in the room. She raised her head slowly and looked around, searching for the intruder. Loki had raised some powerful wards around his castle, and anyone who could slip past was not to be taken lightly.

Beside her, Loki was breathing peacefully, undisturbed by the new presence she felt close by. Her heart thudded in her chest. If someone had managed to sneak past the prince's spells without even _waking_ him, they were both in grave danger.

The princess closed her eyes, laid her head back down, and pretended to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, she reached out with her healing senses, searching for the intruder. If she could find her – the presence felt female – she could at least paralyze this person while she woke her husband.

Sigyn panicked when she found the presence. _It's inside me. Whoever she is, she's _inside_ my –Wait._ The princess laid a careful hand on her abdomen, and nearly laughed out loud. The presence was soft and young, almost dim in its newness, and within her body. There was really only one explanation. _I'm pregnant! _

She glanced out the window. By the position of the moon, she had only been asleep for a few minutes; going over the night's events in her mind, she could see a reasonable time frame for conception. _Yes, there's no doubt. I'm carrying Loki's child!_ She hugged herself gleefully, then turned to wake her husband – and stopped. His look of panic when he thought she might be pregnant came rushing back to her. Perhaps… perhaps this would not be good news to him?

She settled back against the pillows. Of course, he wouldn't ask her to get rid of their child; he had been clearly horrified that her mother had wished to be rid of her. But something about having a baby worried or frightened him, and she didn't like to give people shocking news.

Sigyn chewed on her bottom lip. One of her anatomy books had indicated that Vanir women often miscarried for unknown reasons in the earliest weeks of pregnancy. It was terribly sad, but it allowed her to make a quick compromise with herself. _I'll wait. It would be cruel to worry him when I'm not sure the baby will survive. As soon as I'm certain she'll stay, I will tell him._

"Sigyn?" Loki asked sleepily. "Why are you sitting up? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," she told him, curling back up in his waiting arms. "I thought I heard something at the window, but I was mistaken. Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay," he mumbled into her hair. "G'night."

Sigyn smothered a giggle at how different he sounded when he was half asleep. "Good night, my love." She settled her hand back over her baby and grinned. _Live, little one. Don't worry about your father; by the time you're born, I'm sure he'll be ready to love you._

o-o-o-o

"Are you sure your sneaking brother said the _west_ gate?" Sif asked in exasperation.

Thor glared at his old friend. "Have a care how you speak, Sif. He is my brother, and you have no evidence that he was sneaking anywhere."

"He snuck into that poor girl's wedding, disguised as her bridegroom," the warrior maiden pointed out.

"And she looked very happy to see him when he dropped the disguise," Fandral countered cheerfully. "Good for him, I say! Perhaps he's turning over a new leaf, using his tricks for the greater good." Thor gave the swashbuckler a grateful look.

Sif snorted and tossed her black hair. "That will be the day." She had disliked Loki ever since they were children; it only grew worse when she reached adolescence and he chopped off her golden tresses. "I just hope he's behaving himself. She seemed like a sweet little thing."

"_Sigyn_ is perfectly fine," Thor informed her bluntly. "She's quite happy with him."

"And this has been evaluated by someone besides his adoring brother?" she snapped. She met Thor's glare head on. "You are a great warrior, Thor, but you're far too soft with Loki. You always defend him, even when everyone else can see he's in the wrong."

"Perhaps it was a mistake to bring you with us, Lady Sif." The prince's voice was quiet, but it shook with thunder. "If you can do nothing but insult my brother, perhaps you should return to the city. You will find many sympathizers there, I'm sure."

Sif bit back a sharp retort and strode on ahead, leaving Thor behind with the Warriors Three.

Hogun looked after her grimly. "She's not wrong." He glanced back at the startled prince. "Neither are you." He returned to examining the grass for signs of Theoric, and clearly took no further interest in the conversation.

Volstagg and Fandral shared an uneasy glance, and Thor heaved a sigh. His friends had little fondness for Loki, he knew, although only Sif detested him outright. In his more reasonable moments, he could even see why they felt that way, but it didn't reduce his certainty that they were wrong.

They didn't know Loki the way he did. They had only seen him causing mischief and manipulating his way out of fights. They only knew him as a trickster, a sorcerer, and a man they believed to be a coward.

They had never seen Loki as a little boy, stubbornly sitting up in the dark after a nightmare, refusing to run to their parents, forcing himself to be brave like a man. They hadn't gone over to him to offer comfort and watched him fake a smile while his eyes were full of tears. He had been proud of his little brother, even as he demanded to know why Loki hadn't called for him.

They had never heard Loki read out of those books he carried around as a child and been enchanted by the far-off worlds he spoke of, the wild stories he told. They hadn't laughed with him at the wonder of the things in Father's library and made plan after plan to see these worlds. They hadn't made a pact with him, before they could even lift a sword, that their stories would someday eclipse the ones they were reading.

They hadn't been there when Loki, after one of his pranks accidentally separated a young child from his family, spent more than a week tracking the parents down and gave the child a magnificent camping trip in the meantime. They hadn't seen how careful he was with the little boy, how he worked his magic to simultaneously entertain the child and track the family, without tiring or becoming cross. And they hadn't seen his look of surprise and hurt when he brought the child back, only to have the parents call him a monster and demand that he let their son go immediately.

_No one_ knew Loki the way Thor did, and he wished he had his brother's silver tongue to explain. But he didn't. He could only silence his friends when they spoke ill of him, and fight Loki's battles when he was threatened.

"Thor! Look at this!"

He was jerked out of his reverie by Volstagg's shout. The enormous man was crouched by a tangle of boulders some fifty yards away. Beside him, Fandral was waving his arms frantically and Hogun was standing unreadable.

Thor sprinted over to his friends. "What have you found?" he called.

"You have to see it for yourself!" Fandral shouted back.

The prince skidded to a halt just behind Volstagg. Without a word, he moved aside to let their leader see what they had found.

Thor's breath caught in his throat. _Oh no._ There, lying on the ground, was a battered helmet, exactly like the ones his father's Crimson Hawks wore. Except that they didn't wear them bashed in on one side and spattered with gore. And only a few feet away… "Is that a hand?"

Volstagg nudged the object with his foot and received a glare from the more elegant Fandral. "A partially decayed one."

As the severed remains moved, a glint of metal caught Thor's eye. "What's that on its finger?"

Hogun shocked everyone by removing the object and examining it closely. "A promise ring. Vanir make."

"Theoric's betrothed was Vanir, wasn't she?" Fandral asked softly.

Volstagg snorted. "Her grandfather is Njord, the former king of Vanaheim! Weren't you paying attention at the wedding?"

"Not to him," Fandral shrugged. He looked back at the helmet, then cleared his throat. "Thor, there are troll tracks and old blood all over this area. I think… I think we know what became of Theoric."

"Why wasn't any of this found sooner?" Thor growled, appalled that something like this had slipped their guard.

"The boulders conceal this spot from the road, and from Asgard's walls," Hogun explained. It was one of the longest speeches Thor had ever heard him make.

The prince of Asgard bowed his head for a moment. "Spread out," he ordered finally. "We will search this area and see what else we can find. It is faintly possible that he is still alive." He knew deep down that the last part was a lie.

As they spread out, Fandral voiced the question on everyone's minds. "Why was there a troll out here anyway?"

o-o-o-o

"You keep staring into space," Sigyn commented, running a hand through her husband's hair. "Is there a problem with one of your spells?"

Loki flicked his eyes back up to hers and grinned. "Not at all, darling. I was just trying to recall the last time I was outside so often." They were reading together in the courtyard, with Sigyn leaning against a tree and Loki's head on her lap.

"Don't you live outside when you go on adventures with your brother?"

"Those don't count," he said with a shake of his head.

She moved her hand to caress his face and let a gentle smirk creep onto her face. "I see. You mean the last time you were outdoors for the sake of being outdoors?"

Loki snorted. "I'm not outdoors for the sake of being outdoors _now_, love. I'm outdoors for the sake of being with you."

Sigyn bent over her husband to reward him with a kiss. "I'm glad you are. I get lonely without you, but I miss being outside."

"Hm," he replied, wrapping an arm around her to hold her in that position. "Did you have something against houses?" he asked, tapping one finger against her nose.

"I just like being outside," she shrugged. "And so did most of my pets, so it never made sense to stay in."

"Did you have many of them?" Loki had been careful not to ask much about his wife's childhood since she told him about her mother, but animals seemed like a safe subject.

"I held onto a lot of the animals I healed," Sigyn explained, trying to grab the hand he was using to tease her. "I had quite a zoo in the back yard when I was a child." She smiled mischievously as she finally caught his hand. "That's actually how I saw you for the first time."

"You saw me when we were children?" he asked, astonished.

"You _stole_ my animals," she accused with a grin.

"I did?"

"It was the strangest thing." Sigyn leaned closer so that her nose brushed his. "I was at a festival in Asgard with Grandfather, being a very good little girl."

"I'm sure you were," he told her agreeably. "Did you have a pretty dress and ribbons in your hair?"

"Oh, yes. I was the picture of a sweet little girl," she said, widening her eyes innocently. "And I was behaving perfectly, too, for once in my life."

"Your grandfather must have been thrilled." Loki nearly matched her for innocent appearances.

"He was… until the fountain started spouting animals."

_Oh, that trick! I remember this now! _"Do tell."

"Yes, all my pets came tumbling out of the fountain – wolves, foxes, elk, rabbits – every kind of animal I had."

"It's a miracle you managed to keep them all in one yard," he praised blandly. "And did anything interesting happen?"

Sigyn tweaked his nose. "Oh, pandemonium ensued. People were running everywhere, screaming, panicking, calling for the guards, tripping over tables…. Except this one boy with dark hair, just a little older than me, who stood in the middle of it all, laughing." She traced the contour of his cheekbone, smiling at the memory. "He was laughing…and so was I."

"Were you?" Loki asked, reaching up to cradle her cheek. "I thought I was the only one who laughed that night."

"Your father grabbed your collar and started scolding you pretty quickly," she reasoned. "That's actually how I learned your name."

He chuckled. "I certainly know how to make a first impression." He tugged gently on a honeyed curl. "Why did we never meet after that?"

"Grandfather thought you would be a bad influence." When he snorted, she pushed his hair over his face. "He was right, you know."

"Right?" Loki sat up indignantly. "Sigyn! How have I been a bad influence?"

"I was quite a lady before we married," she insisted, almost keeping a straight face. "And now look at me! Reading up on anatomy so I can bend poor animals to my will, letting a man use my lap as a pillow, discussing _mischief_..." And as always, when she tried to look serious, she couldn't keep her eyes from sparkling.

"As long as I'm being a bad influence, sweeting…" Loki snatched her around the waist and tickled her stomach, eliciting a shriek and a laugh. "I'll have to teach you to tell a decent lie."

o-o-o-o

Loki lived in paradise for the next two months. Sigyn lavished him with love and attention, and was only too happy to receive the same treatment from him. Their laughter and conversations were well worth the hours he was obliged to spend outdoors. Rather than being compared to his brother, the trickster prince was cherished exactly as he was, and never had reason to worry that his wife would have preferred another man. Even being silent together was strangely pleasant.

_All of which makes me wonder… How long can this last?_ Every law of the universe was against a perfect moment enduring too long.

Loki glanced up surreptitiously over his book. Sigyn was lost to the world right now, attempting to control the rate of a rabbit's heart without causing it any damage. By the look on her face, it was going well; a warm pride rose in his chest as he watched her.

The trickster jumped at the feel of a cold, wet nose on the back of his hand. Glancing down, he found another of the fluffy rodents sniffing at him curiously – and not running away when he bent to look at it. A quick look back at Sigyn showed that she was struggling to contain her laughter. "Two at once, my dear?"

"Controlling both their heart rates, too," she added proudly. "Otherwise, that one you're touching would have died of fright by now."

Loki picked up the rabbit and carried it over to Sigyn. "You're magnificent," he told her warmly, then pressed the creature's cold nose into her neck. She squealed and pushed him away, but he caught her around the waist and replaced the rabbit's nose with his own. "I think that's enough practice for one morning, love. I'm beginning to feel neglected."

His wife giggled and turned to give him a long kiss. "We can't have that, can we?" She released the rabbits and they went racing off in a panic. "Any progress on that cloaking spell you were studying?"

He groaned. "I don't want to think about it anymore today."

Sigyn reached up to touch his cheek. "There's…something else you could think about."

Loki grinned. "Oh, really?" Her eyes dropped and she blushed. Concerned, he reached out to catch her chin. "What is it, love? Is something wrong?"

o-o-o-o

Something in his heart told Thor his whole world was about to collapse. "Where did you find that?"

Volstagg tossed the velvet pouch, clinking with coins, at Thor's feet. "One of those trolls was carrying it – the injured one that broke Sif's arm."

Forcing himself not to tremble, the prince picked up the green object. Turning it over in his hand, he examined the golden serpent embroidered around the top. _It's the same one; I would know it anywhere. Loki, what have you done now?_

"_Isn't this place amazing, Thor?" Loki's chubby little face had shone with glee._

_Thor couldn't see anything so amazing about this bookshop, but he was glad to see his brother so happy. "I suppose so…"_

_The younger prince began to admire a pen and ink set, sitting on this same velvet pouch. "Look at how fine the nibs are! Perfect for making notes in books, or detailed maps and drawings."_

"_Or writing really small," Thor tried to agree. The smaller boy's intellectual pursuits sometimes made his head spin._

_Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's what I said." He gave the pens another longing glance, then turned around and smiled at Thor. "We should probably be getting back. I bet Mother knows we're gone by now."_

_Thor had happily returned home with his brother. But later that night, after Loki had been packed off to bed, he slipped back into the city and bought the set. When he gave it to his brother as a birthday present three days later, Loki's delight had known no bounds. _

The pen set had, over time, settled into Loki's desk, neatly organized with various other tools. But the pouch had become Loki's favorite money pouch. Every time Thor saw it hanging from his brother's belt, it brought a smile to his face; Loki would roll his eyes when he saw that smile, but he always smiled back.

_How did a troll get his hands on this?_

"Thor."

The prince looked up again. "Hm?"

Fandral was standing next to him, tunic spattered with gore. "There's… there's something else." He pulled one hand out from behind his back to reveal a severely battered gauntlet, with a few scraps of flesh still inside. "This was in the troll's stomach when Volstagg split it open." He turned it so that Thor could see inside. "It has Theoric's crest on the inside of the palm."

Thor could see the conclusion forming in everyone else's eyes. He glanced around wildly, looking for something – _anything_ – to prove them wrong and clear his brother's name.

There was nothing.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn knew she had put off telling him for far too long. The baby's heart had been beating for a long time now, and she was still thriving. This morning, she thought she had felt her move. It was well past time for Loki to know she was there. "Do you… Do you remember that morning you teased me about eating for two?"

"Very fondly, yes." Loki's icy eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Well…" She wrapped both her arms around his neck. "I should tell you…."

"_Loki_!" Thor's furious bellow shook the whole castle. "Come out of there _now!_"

Her husband cursed under his breath. "Hold that thought. We'd better see what he wants." And he transported them both out of the castle, landing them right behind a fuming Thor, in the midst of a startled group of warriors. "Yes, brother?"

Thor whirled to face him, and held out a green velvet pouch of coins. "Do you know where we found this, Loki?"

His arm tightened fiercely around her, and she glanced up to see his face turning white. "Yes," he answered softly, raising his chin in defiance.

"Would you care to explain to me –"

"Wait," Loki interrupted, eyeing his brother with an expression she couldn't fathom. He took his arm from her waist and grasped her shoulders tightly. "Sigyn, listen to me. Go inside, pack up whatever you want to bring back to Asgard, and come back down here. We're…we're going home now."

Sigyn could feel his hands shaking and read a desperate fear in his eyes. "Loki, what's happening?" She placed a warm hand over his cool one.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them back open. "Just do as I say," he whispered, voice raw with emotion.

She sucked in a breath. _If it will give him peace…_ "I'll come right back," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss and turning toward the door, which swung open at her approach.

Behind her, Thor spoke again in a shaking voice. "She doesn't know, does she?"

_Know what?_ Sigyn paused at the door to listen, hoping they would be too absorbed to notice. She searched them with her healing senses, finding a few minor injuries and a remarkable level of tension, but nothing that told her what she didn't know. _That woman has a broken arm, but that's not their concern. Thor has some emotional tie to that pouch, though, and so does Loki…. _

The woman laughed bitterly. "You really think she won't find out, Liesmith?"

"Just until we get back to Asgard," Loki's voice pleaded softly. "Give me that long with her."

_What's going to happen when we get back to Asgard?_

"We will," Thor agreed, in a tone that silenced all argument. "Sigyn!"

She jumped and looked back at her brother-in-law. "Yes?" she asked softly.

He forced a smile, but his eyes were still full of grief and anger. "Go upstairs and pack. We'll wait down here." Beside him, Loki nodded sharply, eyes full of a barely restrained panic.

Sigyn turned and ran up the steps, trying to ignore the slam of the doors behind her. _They're doing something to him out there, something they don't want me to see._ She clenched her jaw determinedly, and reached out with her senses, monitoring their bodies as she went about packing.

Thor was shouting right now, she could feel that; his anger was rolling off him so powerfully, she was amazed she couldn't hear him. _Loki must have blocked off the sound coming in here. _His arms were crossed in front of him, and his jaw was tight. One of the warriors, the large one, was holding Loki's arms in place while another of the men was lifting and moving something…. _Chains! They're tying him up! Loki, why don't you say anything?_ The woman and the other man were over near the horses, and were probably adjusting their tack. _Watering them, perhaps? I think there's a trough out there._

She had filled two saddlebags now and decided that was enough. _We can always come back for the rest, it doesn't matter._ Lifting them over her shoulder, she ran back down the stairs and straight into the warrior woman.

"Let me take those," the woman said firmly, reaching for the saddlebags. "You're going to ride with me."

"I wish to ride with my husband," the princess insisted.

"He's riding with Thor," she informed her stiffly. "We can't let you two ride together; it would be too easy for him to escape with you." She held out her hand. "Lady Sif, by the way."

Sigyn ignored her and rushed out the door. "Loki!" Her voice sounded shrill in her own ears, probably worse to these warriors. As she had expected, her husband was in chains. Thor glanced up from what looked like a heated debate with a man holding some strange metal object. "What –what's that?" she stammered.

"A gag," Thor replied, "which will _not _be necessary." He glared at the other man, who shook his dark head and put the object away. The woman – _Lady Sif_ – passed by with her bags, beginning to tie them to one of the horses.

Sigyn walked over to her husband and laid one hand along his face, turning it to look at her. "Loki, what's happened?" she whispered. "Why are they doing this?"

"Don't ask me that now," he whispered back. "Please, Sigyn."

She almost made a sharp retort, but stopped at the look in his eyes. "All right," she whispered. Beside her, she could feel the warriors' growing impatience. _Let them wait._ She drew Loki's head down for a long kiss, tasting his desperation. _Oh, Loki…_ "I love you," she breathed as they finally parted.

He was tugged away from her before he could reply, but his eyes said it for him.

o-o-o-o

By the time they got back to Asgard, Sigyn was feeling faint from exhaustion and suppressed anxiety. She and Sif had ridden beside Thor and Loki, close enough that she could occasionally whisper comfort to him or try to relax his shoulders, but far enough that she felt the space between them like a wound.

Finally, the horses stopped. Sif alighted gracefully and offered her a hand down. Sigyn accepted the help, not sure her own legs would be steady enough. Her whole body was being affected by her anxiety, but she didn't care right now. The warrior woman squeezed her shoulder gently, as if a stranger's touch would be reassuring. They still wouldn't let her close to Loki as they made their way into the palace. "Where are you taking us?" she demanded of Sif.

"To the throne room," the lady replied, not looking her in the eyes. "The Allfather wants to see that scu- I mean, your, uh, husband."

"You were about to call him scum," Sigyn finished in a tone of quiet accusation.

Sif shrugged. "We're almost there." She hesitated for a moment, then spoke in an undertone. "Princess Sigyn… You might want to wait outside. You won't like this."

She raised her chin sharply, feeling her grandfather's temper rising in her. "I will go where my husband goes, Lady Sif." She knew by Sif's look of defeat that her tone had been final. _Good!_

They went to stand before the king, Thor dragging his brother to the front. "Father," he said in his resonant voice, "I have brought Loki back, as you commanded."

_The Allfather ordered this?_

The impressive old man rose from his throne and pounded Gugnir on the floor for silence – not that the room wasn't already silent. "Prince Loki Odinson," he intoned, "you are accused of luring Lord Theoric Vjalinson to his death at the hands of a troll you bribed to be outside the west gate the night before his wedding."

_What is this?_ Sigyn's hands went cold. _Theoric is dead? No! No, he didn't… He shouldn't be dead! There was no reason! It's not true. Loki, tell him you didn't do this!_

"How do you plead, my son?" The Allfather's voice was low, heavy with grief and disappointment.

Loki raised his chin defiantly. "Guilty."

Sigyn shut her eyes, hoping to deny the resonance of truth she felt from her husband. _No. No, no, no… Loki, why?_

Odin echoed her question sternly. "What reason do you have for your actions? What reason could you _possibly_ have for assassinating one of our own warriors?"

Loki smiled back coldly, masking the turmoil she felt inside of him. "He was attempting to marry the woman I love. I needed to remove the obstacle so that I could marry her myself." His smile turned colder, if that was possible. "I might have spared his life and left him tied up somewhere… except that he hurt her, and I will not allow anyone to do that and live."

Sigyn felt sick to her stomach. Loki, the man she loved, her kind and brilliant husband, had _killed_ to marry her – killed an essentially innocent man, and felt no remorse for it afterward. _I gave my heart to a killer. I let him touch me, I carry his child - ah!_ She gasped with pain and placed a hand over her abdomen. _I didn't mean anything against you, little one. You're safe, I love y-_ This time her cry of pain was audible, however faint.

Lady Sif put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, princess?"

Sigyn nodded, attempting to pull herself together, but the pain persisted. She did a rapid scan of her body, scrambling to figure out what was wrong. _Something's torn in there! But I haven't been hit…_ It must be a stress reaction, almost like the rabbits whose hearts stopped when they were caught. _I should have attended to this hours ago! _Somewhere around her, an argument was going on, but she was too busy trying to control the damage. It was getting worse; she was probably adding to it as her panic kept rising.

"Princess Sigyn!" she heard Lady Sif shout. Gasps and murmurs flew around. "What's happening? Can you stand?"

_I thought I was standing… Did I fall?_

"Sigyn," a woman's soft voice spoke. She was dimly aware of a gentle arm sliding around her. "Sigyn, what's happening?"

"I… I think something's wrong… with the baby…" she gasped out.

"Baby?" That was Loki's voice, suddenly rising with alarm. "She is pregnant?"

Sigyn nodded slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks. And then the room was swallowed in blackness and the world fell away.

o-o-o-o

"Baby? She is pregnant?" Loki stared at his wife, so pale and fragile in his mother's arms. He saw her nod a little, then her head suddenly fell back. He struggled in his chains, trying to break away from Thor. "What's happening to her? Mother!" He glared back at his brother. "Damn you, let me go to her!"

Thor continued to hold him back, not saying anything. Loki kicked at him with a muffled curse, then returned his attention to Sigyn. "Mother, do something for her! Please!"

His mother was already taking charge of the situation. "Lady Sif, go call for a stretcher at once. We need to take her to the infirmary." She rested a hand over Sigyn's stomach. "She's had a severe shock, and I think… I think she's miscarrying."

The word 'miscarry' passed him by without registering. _Shock, a severe shock. Damn it, of course she was shocked! Being dragged out here like this, spending the whole day wondering what was going on, discovering the truth so suddenly…. This is all my fault! I should have found a way to ease her into it. I know there was a way somewhere!_

The dark prince watched helplessly as his bride was carried away. "Sigyn," he whispered. _Live, darling. Please live. Be angry at me if you wish, but live!_

"Thor, escort your brother to the infirmary, to await news of his wife," Father commanded. Loki gave him a grateful look.

"Allfather, this is outrageous!" Vjalin shouted from his place. "The trial-"

"The trial is put on hold!" Odin roared back. He faced his sons again. "Go. And get rid of those chains, the healers will not have such things in their infirmary."

Loki barely felt his brother unlocking his chains and dragging him along. All he could think about was the possibility that his wife was dying. He did notice Thor pushing him into a chair outside the infirmary and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head against his brother's chest, feeling some relief that Thor was still with him. Neither spoke, as both tried to make sense of the muffled conversation on the other side of the wall. Loki wanted to use magic to watch her, but knew it was too risky; it might throw the healers off, even just a bit, and a small slip could be detrimental to her health.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time their mother walked out, her stained hands clasping a white bundle streaked with blood. "Loki," she called, voice sounding strained.

"Mother," he whispered, pushing Thor's arm off him. "Is Sigyn…?"

"She lives," the queen replied gently. "Her body will recover soon, but…" She held out the bloodstained package to him. "Your daughter is dead."

_My daughter. The daughter I didn't know I had._ He took the bundle with trembling hands, unwrapping it to look at the bloody little form inside. He felt something break inside him, and was fairly sure he was crying. _I'm sorry, little one. I was so worried for your mother, I never gave you a thought._

Thor covered the baby back up and took her from him gently. "Would you like me to arrange a burial for her?" he asked softly. Loki nodded, resting a hand briefly on his brother's arm.

Odin, meanwhile, had made his way in and was conferring quietly with Frigga. Now he turned to a waiting guard outside the door. "Go tell them that the trial will not be resumed," he said in a tired voice. "Loki's actions have cost him his first child, and almost cost him his wife. There is no need to punish him further."

Loki wasn't sure whether he hated or loved his father in that moment, and couldn't be bothered to decide. "Mother… May I see her?"

She nodded and held the door open for him. She tenderly stroked his hair back as he passed, and he briefly leaned into his mother's touch. "Be as quiet and gentle as you can, my son. She's still very weak." He nodded and kissed his mother's hand before walking into the room.

The last of the healers was walking away, leaving Sigyn tucked into a fresh white bed. They must have moved her after the baby was lost. Her eyes slowly opened when he touched her cheek. "Loki…"

"My Sigyn," he whispered.

"Our baby's dead," she told him dully. "I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong," he told her soothingly, stroking her hair. _I did._

A tear fell from Sigyn's eyes. "She died without a name…"

"What would you like to name her?" he asked softly.

"I… don't know… Was waiting…to ask you…"

Loki knelt beside her and wrapped both arms around his fainting wife. "Hela," he said, with more assurance than he felt. "Our daughter will be a queen among the dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you putting on her?" Njord demanded sharply.

Frigga looked up from the bracelet she was clasping around Sigyn's wrist. "It's an incantation fetter, Njord. It will render her powers inert as long as she wears it."

The Vanir king glared. "Why? She'll heal faster if – "

"The damage becomes worse every time she wakes," Frigga interrupted quietly. "Distraught healers sometimes lose control and end up harming themselves. With her power fettered, we can allow her to wake up."

"I have never heard of such a problem, and Vanaheim was famous for its healers," the sea god growled.

"Sigyn is not a full-blooded Vanir," she pointed out. "Nor was she trained to completely control her powers."

He huffed. "She can control them perfectly well."

One delicate blonde eyebrow arched at him. "You refer to her _unique_ adaptation of healing?" When he stiffened, her lips curved ever so slightly upward. "My sons can keep secrets from their father, but Thor can hide nothing from me. Have no fear, I understand that Sigyn will harm no one – except possibly herself. Being able to use healing as extensively as she does is not the same thing as having control."

Njord returned his gaze to Sigyn's pale face, smoothing her tangled hair back from her eyes. He could hear the faint accusation in Frigga's words. Many times over the years, she had invited him to bring Sigyn to Asgard for a more complete training in her powers. He had considered it at first, but Sigyn's fascination with the queen's mischievous foster son made him refuse. "You know why I couldn't bring her here. You always knew." It was virtually impossible to hate Odin's gracious wife, but her foresight had always nettled him.

"I knew," Frigga confirmed. "And it happened anyway, regardless of anything you did." She laid her hand on Sigyn's abdomen and calmly continued healing her under Njord's fierce glare. "My offer of training still stands, you know. And when my new daughter has her strength back, it will be her own choice to accept or refuse it."

_Confounded woman_, he thought, picking up a note of anger in her voice. "Are you blaming me for this? You know very well that that _freak _you call your son is responsible!"

"He is responsible for the distress she experienced," she told him evenly, "but her inability to cope with it is on _your_ head. If you had allowed me to teach Sigyn control, her powers would not have torn her apart from the inside."

Njord had seen the report of Sigyn's full injuries. Her womb had spasmed wildly until its wall tore, several of her digestive organs had damaged their linings, the muscle in her right calf had tightened itself until it ripped, her throat was badly constricted, her left wrist had just cracked the last time she woke… The healers had been keeping her sedated to prevent further damage. _And all because of her murdering wretch of a husband._

Somehow, he couldn't help contrasting her reaction with Frigga's. Her son had killed one of his father's own men, her grandchild was dead, her entire court was in an uproar, her daughter-in-law was accidentally killing herself, she was furious with him, and yet she sat there serene, carefully healing the girl's wounds without a trace of difficulty.

"Teach her."

o-o-o-o

Frigga could hear the effort it cost him to say those words. "I will," she promised gently, relieved that she could train Sigyn with her grandfather's blessing. She did not smile, however; it would only hurt the grieving man further.

"Mother?"

She glanced swiftly toward the door. _I suppose he's about to be irritated anyway…_ "What is it, Loki?"

"Is she…improving?"

_I really shouldn't find his devotion endearing,_ she reprimanded herself. _Not after what he did to win her._ "Somewhat, yes."

"When will she be able to awaken?"

Frigga began repairing the lining of her daughter-in-law's stomach. "I just placed the incantation fetter on her. She will wake when her last dose of sedative wears off." She jumped slightly as the door opened. "I thought I charmed that door shut."

"You did a good job," he complemented despondently. "It took me a full five minutes to break through." Loki scowled when he saw Njord seated next to Sigyn and received the same look in return. "What is _he _doing in here?"

Frigga spoke quickly before a fight began. "Sigyn is his granddaughter, Loki. He was anxious about her."

Loki snorted derisively. "What right does he have to be anxious? He's the one who gave her away to that stiff-necked boor."

Njord was on his feet in an instant. "Theoric was a good man!" he roared. "A good man whom _you_ killed! Sigyn is hurt like this because of _your_ actions!"

"I would never have needed to kill him if _you_ hadn't sentenced her to spend her life with him!" Loki snarled back.

Frigga stood smoothly and stepped in between the two men. "That is enough," she ordered with quiet sternness. "If you two are going to fight like territorial bilgesnipe, you will do so _elsewhere._ Sigyn will wake at any moment, and she has been through quite enough without seeing _this._" Both looked ready to protest, but she turned away before they could do so, returning silently to the injured princess. "If you want to see her, you may stay here peacefully. Otherwise, leave."

This time, when she laid her hand on Sigyn's abdomen, she stirred faintly and her eyelids flickered. Frigga smiled and reached over to brush the girl's cheek reassuringly. Completely ignoring the two disgruntled men behind her, she began to sing softly, wanting to give her a gentle awakening.

Her patient's eyes fluttered open. "Your…Majesty?" she whispered weakly. "What are you…?"

The queen leaned over to kiss the girl's forehead. "You may call me 'Mother,' child. I'm healing you."

"Mother?" Traces of a smile appeared in Sigyn's grieving, exhausted eyes. "I'd like that."

"Good," Frigga told her, stroking her hair as she rose. "You have visitors now, little one. Can you see them?" _Her eyes have been unfocused the past few days. If her vision is working properly again, I'll feel much better about her._

"Can't raise my head," the girl murmured. When the motherly goddess helped to lift her head from the pillow, Sigyn struggled with her eyes for a moment, then froze, staring at Loki.

_Well, I suppose she can focus again after all._ "He's been very worried about you," she whispered gently, trying to reassure the girl. Sigyn continued to stare, and Frigga could feel her shaking.

Loki hesitated for a moment, and his expression in that moment stirred his mother's pity. Then he schooled his face into a tender smile, and conjured a spray of tiny white flowers. "Welcome back, Sigyn," he greeted softly, approaching the bed and offering them to her. When she didn't take them, his smile faltered and he tucked them into her hair.

Sigyn dropped her eyes and head down. Frigga began to lower her back to her pillow when Loki's arm interfered. Her son looked up at her pleadingly, and against her better judgment, she surrendered Sigyn's weight to him.

The prince seated himself on the edge of the bed, settling Sigyn against his chest. "Are you feeling any better, love?" he asked softly, brushing his lips against her forehead. Frigga wondered if Loki could see the girl paling at his kiss. He certainly felt the way she drew away from him – not far, since she was still badly injured, but far enough to tell Loki what he didn't want to know. "Sigyn?" he questioned softly, becoming visibly tense.

Sigyn glanced up at him for an instant, then averted her gaze. Loki spoke to her again, but she remained absolutely silent.

"Loki, you're frightening her," Frigga warned him softly, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Set her back down and leave her alone. She's not ready to talk to you."

He swallowed hard, and grudgingly obeyed. "I love you," he whispered brokenly as he laid his wife's head back against the pillow. He stood slowly, unable to take his hand from her face.

"Now get out of here," Njord growled at him, coming forward to stand beside his granddaughter.

_He held his patience longer than I thought he would_, Frigga noted. _I suppose the strain is taking its toll on him, too._ She caught her glaring son's arm just before he could attack Njord. "Loki, calm down. Sigyn is not going anywhere; you can speak to her when she's stronger. For now, you need to leave." She hated saying those words to her son, hated the way his despair intensified.

Then Loki's glare returned. "And you'll let _him_ stay?" he snapped, gesturing to Njord, who was taking his granddaughter's right hand and kneeling beside her.

"For a little while, yes," the queen decided. A faint color had returned to Sigyn's face at seeing her beloved guardian.

"Because _he_ isn't in disgrace right now," Loki sneered bitterly. He jerked his arm from her hold and stalked out of the infirmary.

o-o-o-o

Loki waited for his next visit until he knew Njord had left the palace. Armed with the most heavily used of her books and a bouquet of wildflowers, he knocked on the door of the infirmary. "Mother?"

His mother opened the door with a trace of a smile. "I see you noticed Njord departing."

"It's difficult not to." Loki nodded toward his collection. "I come bearing gifts; is my wife awake?"

She hesitated slightly, then closed the door behind her. "She is."

Loki raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Then… why are you closing the door?"

His mother completely ignored the question. "Sigyn is recovering physically, but I do not think she is emotionally prepared to see you."

The prince bit back a sharp retort. Angry as he was, he recognized that quietly unrelenting voice, the voice she used when she stood between him and his father. _So Mother has found another child to defend._ It pleased him to know that she had taken Sigyn under her wing, but defending against him was unnecessary. "I'm not here to cause trouble, Mother," Loki insisted, using an earnest, vulnerable tone rather than his usual smooth one. He held up the book and flowers. "I thought she might like to have one of her favorite books and some color in that dreary white room."

Mother smiled wryly. "So you came here _only_ to bring your wife some thoughtful gifts?"

"I haven't seen her since you and Njord drove me out of the room, Mother." He glared at her. "_Yes_, I want to be near my wife again. Has that become a crime now?"

The queen eyed him thoughtfully for a tense moment, assessing his motives. Finally, she relented and opened the door. "Try not to touch her, Loki. The news of Theoric's murder has raised…questions. One careless move could give her an answer you'll regret."

Loki carefully concealed the sting of those words and smiled at his mother. "Thank you for the warning."

Sigyn was propped up in bed when he came in, staring sadly at her folded hands. Her eyes flickered toward him when he approached, then hastily dropped while her shoulders stiffened visibly. Remembering his mother's warning, Loki resisted the urge to touch her reassuringly. Instead, he seated himself in the chair beside her bed and presented the flowers. "Yellow ones are your favorite, aren't they?"

Her eyes flicked toward the flowers while avoiding his, and she nodded once. "Thank you," she whispered, continuing to look at her hands.

"Would you like me to put them in a vase for you?" When she nodded again, Loki conjured a vase of water around the flowers and set the arrangement on a small table near her. When he turned back to her, Sigyn's sad eyes were still fixed on her hands. "Did something happen to your hands, love?"

She glanced toward him ever so slightly and shook her head, brow furrowing in confusion.

He smiled reassuringly. "I only wondered because you keep staring at them." She nodded her acceptance and fixed her gaze again. "You're…sitting up today," he tried again. "I take it your organs have largely healed." Sigyn nodded again, _still_ avoiding his gaze.

His mother chose that moment to come over and place a soft hand on Sigyn's throat. "Please don't try to make her talk, Loki. I want to work on the damage near her airway." And Sigyn, who had barely acknowledged _his_ presence, looked right up into her eyes and _smiled_.

"Of course, Mother," he agreed smoothly. _It's nothing against me,_ he told himself. _Sigyn has always wanted a caring mother, and now she has one who has also been her healer. Of course she interacts with her, even when she is depressed enough to ignore everyone else. She is not avoiding me, she has simply withdrawn because she's in pain. Mother is an exception, and a perfectly reasonable one._ His own reassurance took the edge off his jealousy, but came nowhere near eliminating it. Clearly, the next thing to be done was restore Sigyn's trust in him – which meant it was time for the book.

"While Mother works on your throat, darling, I have something else for you." He showed her the book. "This is one of yours, and it looks as though you enjoyed it quite a bit."

Sigyn's eyes widened when she saw the book, and her lips curved up just a little. She started to reach for it, but was stopped by Frigga's voice. "I wouldn't do that, Sigyn. Your vision is still unsteady, and reading will strain your eyes right now." Her eyes met his for an instant before she continued. "Why don't you have Loki read it for you?" Sigyn considered this for a moment, then nodded again, giving him a shy glance through her hair.

Relieved that his mother had guessed his plan and supported him, Loki opened the book. "It would be my pleasure," he assured her. Not quite a lie, he reasoned, since regaining Sigyn's confidence would please him deeply. He wasn't looking forward to the book itself; it came from Midgard and predated his own adventures there. It was probably a mindless tale of adventure, revolving around a battle-hungry moron of a warrior, not at all what he expected Sigyn to favor.

"Tell me, O Muse, of that ingenious hero who travelled far and wide…" Sigyn's eyes closed and her face brightened just a bit as the familiar words washed over her. _Good._ He caught his mother's gaze and gave her a grateful smile; she inclined her head in return.

As Loki read on, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself enjoying the story. It was, as expected from Midgard, a tale of adventure, full of monsters and insurmountable odds, but it was a _good_ tale of adventure, not merely a vehicle for describing battles. Additionally, Loki quite liked the hero of the tale; like himself, the man relied on cunning and willpower to defeat seemingly impossible opponents and achieve what he desired. _At least, I assume he achieves his desires. Sigyn would not have read it so much if it ended unhappily._

Loki kept a close watch on his wife's face as he read. Her eyes remained closed or averted, but the shadows of pain and sorrow were nearly gone. Her lips even twitched with amusement at some of the hero's clever solutions – such as naming himself 'Nobody' to confuse the neighbors of this 'Polyphemus.' Loki had to chuckle when he read that part; this mortal, if he lived, had been a true genius.

_And as always, sea gods stand in the way of a trickster's dreams,_ he noted wryly as the hero received his punishment for that trick. The trickster knew better than to voice that observation, however. Sigyn was finally relaxing, and he would _not_ jeopardize that by complaining about her guardian. _Even though it is true._

His mother stopped him just as the hero reached the Land of the Dead. "I think that's enough for one afternoon, Loki. She needs to rest." Her tone clearly indicated that 'resting' did _not_ involve Loki's company.

Ah, well. She was probably right, Sigyn _did_ look sleepy. "Then I hope you will have a pleasant nap, my princess," he told his wife, laying the book beside the flowers. "May I visit you tomorrow to continue reading?" Sigyn nodded, briefly glancing his way. _I suppose that's progress._

o-o-o-o

Sigyn's health continued to improve. By the time the hero was _finally_ reunited with his wife and son, she was able to walk again, and Loki began petitioning his mother to let him bring her home – 'home,' of course, meaning his personal chambers. Or rather, _their_ chambers; he had spent the past week rearranging the suite to be his wife's home as well as his own.

"No," Frigga told him for the fifth time, calmly pruning a bush. She had brought Sigyn into her garden today for some fresh air, and Loki had found his way in.

"Why not?" the prince demanded. "Her health is restored, there is no need to keep her in the infirmary."

"There is also no need to send her off to be alone with you again."

Loki bristled. "You think I would harm her?"

She finally put down her shears and turned to look at him with her sorrowful, concerned gaze. Wordlessly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around.

And there was Sigyn, kneeling on the grass with tears running down her face. _What is this? She was fine a moment ago! _

"Do you recognize the place she is now, my son?"

Loki took in the ornamental pond and perpetually flowering trees. "She was standing there when I asked her to marry me," he confessed slowly. "But that doesn't mean-"

"She was also standing there when she told you about Theoric."

He turned to look back at his mother. "How do you know that?"

"She told me," Frigga explained gently.

Loki scowled and jerked out of his mother's grip. "Enough of this." He stalked purposefully to his weeping bride and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up at him with tears streaming from her eyes. "I wish I had never told you about Theoric," she whispered numbly.

It burned him to see his wife shed tears for another man. Had he been more to her than Loki knew? "It was the best thing for us, Sigyn. He would have stood in the way of our marriage, remember?"

"You didn't have to kill him," she replied brokenly.

Loki glared. "Forget him," he told her sharply. "We're going home now."

Sigyn allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her out of the garden, keeping her head bowed and her mouth shut. _I will make her forget him. Whatever hold he had on her _will_ pass away._ He refused to look at his mother as he teleported them away; he didn't want to see her disappointment.

o-o-o-o

"Will you show me my daughter's grave?"

Thor glanced up from polishing his hammer. _Sigyn?_ "I…beg your pardon?"

She stood beside him, playing nervously with her skirt. "I never said goodbye to her," she explained softly, tears standing in her eyes. "I went to the royal tombs, but she isn't buried there. You… you helped Loki bury her, didn't you?"

"I did," he admitted. "But… don't you want your husband to go with you?"

She wrapped both arms around her middle and hung her head. "Not really," she whispered. "Please, Thor?"

The golden prince hesitated. For all his tricks, Loki was a deeply sensitive boy, easily hurt when people left him out of things. Furthermore, he was fiercely possessive of his young wife, refusing to let her out of his sight when they left his chambers and glaring at anyone who attempted to steal her attention. _He will be furious if I take her to Hela's grave without him. _And yet… Sigyn had been depressed since she lost her child, and terrified of Loki. Neither condition had improved since he took her from the infirmary last month, and Thor doubted she would be comfortable airing her grief in front of him.

Perhaps visiting Hela's grave and seeing how much care Loki had taken with his daughter's resting place would improve her opinion of him. _Yes,_ Thor reasoned, _and she will be much more comfortable and open to recovery when she's had the chance to mourn. _It was this logic that led him to smile and consent. "Are you dressed comfortably, little one? Hela is buried well outside the city."

Sigyn nodded. "I am ready."

Thor took his sister-in-law's arm and led her down the halls of the palace. "We'll go out a side gate that leads straight into the hills. Loki and I buried her out there."

Sigyn looked concerned. "You buried her out in the hills? Can't she be dug up by wild animals out there?"

Thor smiled and shook his head. "Loki took care of that; you'll see when we get there." He held the gate open for her. "No one else ever seems to use this gate," he commented, locking it behind them. "Loki showed it to me when we were children, and I'm beginning to wonder if he created it himself."

The girl looked uncomfortable at the mention of her husband, but nodded her acceptance.

"We once built a snow fort right against this wall," he went on casually, offering his arm again. "It was quite handy when we waged wars against the other children – we could outlast any of them with our secret supply of snacks." Sigyn's hair obscured her face, but he continued, regaling her with his fondest memories of Loki – coincidentally, the ones most likely to renew her affection for him.

"Of course, the tutor didn't believe Loki when he said that a cat had eaten his homework. Fandral tried to help by explaining that the kitten lived in Loki's desk, but that only infuriated him. He grabbed Loki by the ear and dragged him back to his seat, saying that if he found a kitten in that desk, he would drown it immediately. At that, Loki looked right up at him with those icy eyes of his, and said, 'You will not touch it,' as calmly as could be. The teacher pushed him back into his chair, and moved to open the desk – only to find that he couldn't! The lid would not budge, and his hand stuck fast to the wood. And Loki, still as calm as ever, opened his desk, took out the kitten, and walked away with it, leaving our tutor in a helpless rage." Thor chuckled, remembering the strict man's fury when he was bested by a child shorter than his waist. "He came back several hours later without his kitten, and told me he had found it a new home. I think that was the last pet he ever owned."

"Are we near the grave yet?" Sigyn asked, her voice sounding slightly choked.

Thor looked away from his little sister. "It's just over the next hill." Had he hurt her by talking about Loki? There was nothing strange or frightening in those stories – quite the opposite, he had always thought them rather sweet. Why would she be upset? "Do you need to rest for a moment?"

She shook her head. "I'm all right, thank you. I just want to get there."

Thor took that as a hint to stop talking. _Of course, laughter would grate when she grieves for her child. Why didn't I think?_

Sigyn uttered a gasp of amazement when she saw Hela's grave, and Thor was unable to fight back a grin. Loki had made a beautiful tribute to his dead child. They had buried her at the top of the hill, between two stately old trees. Her grave marker was silver, delicately etched with a lacy design and the words '_Here lies Hela, beloved daughter of Loki Odinson and Sigyn Freyadottir, Princess of Asgard, a Queen among the Dead. May she rest in peace.'_ After Hela's body was buried, Loki had turned the earth around her into gleaming white marble, around which he had planted an array of delicate pink and white flowers.

"Now you see why there's no risk of an animal finding her," Thor smiled. "Loki thought you and the baby would like this better than a royal tomb."

"I do," Sigyn whispered, continuing to stare. She tried to smile at him. "Could you… give me a few minutes alone?"

"Of course." Thor drew away, but continued to keep watch as the princess knelt by her daughter's grave and wept heavily.

o-o-o-o

Thor's respectful silence on the return trip was a relief. Hearing his tales of her husband's childhood tore at her heart. _How can he have changed so much? When did the boy who rescued a kitten from cruel children become a man who kills so needlessly?_

And why had she never realized, in all their time together, that Loki was capable of murder?

Her brother-in-law escorted her back to the suite she shared with Loki, and took her hand in his own large one. "If you need to visit your daughter again, just let me know."

Sigyn's heart warmed slightly. Thor was noisy and warlike, but he had a kind heart. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand slightly.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Take care, little one. And…" He looked uncomfortable, searching for the right words. "Loki loves you," he finally blurted out. "Try to remember that." He gave her a courtly bow and clumped off.

_Loki loves you._ The words reverberated in her mind as she unlocked the door and entered her new home. Could he really, though? Could someone who killed to get what he wanted really love another person?

She settled on the corner of a sofa and listlessly ruffled the pages of a book. Loki had ransacked his father's library to provide her with books he thought she would like. _"I'm in quite a bit of trouble with Father just now, so I have to spend most of my time in court, being a good and useful sorcerer," he explained with a bitter laugh. "But I brought you a great deal of reading material – poetry and stories mostly, some interesting healing texts. I… hope you won't be bored here."_

Of course, his unspoken expectation had been that she would remain in his chambers instead of roaming around Asgard unescorted. Aside from her training with Queen Frigga, she had obeyed the silent command and stayed in here. Somehow, though, she couldn't summon the energy or interest to read. She just sat and thought, wondering what her child would have been like, and what her future with Loki was going to be.

Her husband frightened and frustrated her. He seemed to feel no remorse over Theoric's death, and could not comprehend why she did. He became jealous and angry if she mentioned it, or did anything to hint that it was causing her pain.

Sigyn buried her face in her hands. She had never liked Theoric, but he was a good man in his own stiff way. _And I betrayed him to his death. If I hadn't drawn Loki's attention to him, given him a reason to wish him dead, he would still be alive. _She hadn't known, she _couldn't_ have known, that her frankness with Loki would result in murder.

The clock chimed for an hour before sunset. Sigyn slowly pushed herself to her feet and wandered into the room where her possessions were kept. She needed to change out of her grass-stained dress before Loki came home; knowing what his jealousy could do, she had no wish to inflame it against his brother. She dropped the soiled garment on the floor and pulled a clean one over her head.

_Anything else? _She went over her appearance in her head. Her shoes, which were probably tinged with grass and dirt, were kicked off into a corner, and she picked up a comb to remove the tangles the wind put in her hair. She was halfway through her maze of curls when she heard the main door open.

"Sigyn?" Loki's voice called. "Where are you?" She heard his footsteps come down the hall. "Sigyn, are you here?" His voice was becoming tinged with worry, so she wordlessly stepped out of her room, nearly colliding with him. "Oh," he breathed. "There you are." He paused, taking in her appearance. "Would you like some help with your hair?"

She really didn't need help, but Loki loved to play with her hair. Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, Sigyn nodded and held out the comb to him. He took it and led her back out into the living area, steering her to one of the soft, low-backed chairs. She sat down obediently and allowed his dexterous fingers to gently work the knots away.

"It's a warm evening," Loki began, "and there aren't many people about. Would you like to have a picnic in the apple orchard tonight?"

Sigyn could summon no enthusiasm for eating _anywhere_, but it meant something to Loki, so she nodded. She could hear the anxious smile in Loki's voice as he went on talking, catching her up on the news of the world.

"Mother tells me your lessons in control are going well," he continued, trailing his fingers through her curls. He had untangled them some time ago, but was reluctant to stop. "Are you feeling more comfortable?"

Sigyn nodded dutifully. The queen was very kind and encouraging, but control was something that developed very slowly. She wondered just what Loki had been told. He probably knew that she spent five hours per day with his mother in her gardens, but did he know that only one of those hours was devoted to lessons?

"I'm glad," Loki told her softly, patting her hair. "Are you hungry yet?"

She was never hungry, but he certainly was. She nodded again, allowing him to help her to her feet. He offered his arm to her and she hesitantly laid her hand on it, letting him lead her from their chambers.

It was a quiet walk down to the orchard; Loki was right, the palace was nearly empty tonight, though she could hear a great ruckus in the main hall. _Probably a feast that Loki didn't want to attend._ At least she could agree with him there; the boisterous, crowded feasts that she had once been so curious about gave her a headache these days. _And watching him glare at everyone who speaks to me is far from pleasant._

Sigyn felt her mood lighten just a little as her husband led her out into the orchard. The evening air was perfect, coupled with the smell of apple trees and the rosy sunset spilling across the sky. _Perhaps this was a good idea after all,_ she admitted, following Loki through the rows of trees.

"Do you think this is a good place?" he asked, pointing to a clear patch nearly in the center of the orchard. When she nodded, he conjured a plush green blanket over the ground and guided her into a sitting position on it. She waited silently while he summoned their food from the kitchens, fresh from the ovens and beautifully arrayed, then settled onto the blanket beside her.

This was one of the hard things about evening, Sigyn considered, watching her husband pile food onto a plate for her. Since he was required to be away from her most of the day, he was reluctant to let her stray more than a few feet from his side when he returned.

At least he had given up expecting a conversation from her. She had nothing to say to him; there were no shallow, funny events in her life to relate, and she didn't dare open her inner self to him again. _He kills without caring; he cannot be trusted,_ she reminded herself as she accepted the plate Loki handed her and the apparently accidental way he stroked her arm.

For all her fear and frustration, she knew deep inside that she still loved him. Her traitorous heart responded to the way he watched her, so concerned at her emptiness and so hurt when she shut him out. But even her heart knew that it wasn't safe to let him back in.

Loki watched her quietly as they ate. She knew he was worried that she wasn't eating enough, but she had no appetite anymore. She began to feel sick after nibbling her way through a mere quarter of the food he served her.

The feel of his hand on her shoulder made her jump. "You're so thin, love," he whispered. "So pale, so sad…" His other hand slipped under her chin and tilted her face up toward his. She dropped her eyes again, not wanting to show him the things she was feeling. "Is there anything I can do for you, my Sigyn? Anything at all?"

_You could let me see Grandfather again,_ she thought. _You could let me go home._ But she knew how upset he would be if she voiced that thought, so she shook her head.

"Nothing?" Loki asked sadly, allowing her to drop her head again. "Nothing at all?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his icy gaze pleading with her to trust him. "Nothing," she whispered.

o-o-o-o

_Oh, Loki. How can such a brilliant man be such a fool?_ Frigga wished she could make her son understand what he was doing, but knew it would never work. Trying to explain the problems he caused himself and his wife would only anger him and make him more stubborn than ever.

Beside her, she heard Sigyn's breathing speed up as they approached her ornamental pond. "Keep your breath steady, dear," she reminded the young woman. "Whatever you see or hear, you must breathe calmly."

Sigyn nodded and closed her eyes. "I am sorry," she whispered, restoring her original speed.

"Eyes open, dear," Frigga reminded her gently. "You cannot hide from reality; you must face it as it is, and refuse to let it break you."

Loki's wife opened her eyes, and for a long moment held herself calm, looking at this place that stirred her memories. Then that moment ended, and a fat tear rolled down her cheek. Sigyn hung her head, defeated. "I tried," she whispered, ashamed of her failure. "I truly did try, Mother."

"I know, child," she told her kindly. She wrapped a motherly arm around the girl's trembling shoulders. "That was much better than the last time. Why don't you come sit with me for a while?" Sigyn rubbed her tears aside with the back of her hand and nodded silently. Frigga held her daughter-in-law a little tighter as she led her to the sunniest part of the garden. "Let's sit here, darling. You look like you could use a bit of sun." She patted the girl's white cheek. "Are you still spending all day locked in your chambers?"

"Is there somewhere else I should be?" Sigyn asked, finally looking up.

"I think it would be healthier to leave them sometimes." She held the younger woman's gaze with her own quiet one. "It's been over a month, little one. You cannot simply fade into a ghost like this. It is time for you to start coming back to life."

Sigyn twisted her hands in her skirt. "I asked Thor to show me the baby's grave yesterday," she admitted. "I wanted to say goodbye."

One of Frigga's eyebrows rose. "And he did?" she asked carefully. While it was good that Sigyn had sought some closure and was able to speak to Thor, it could cause trouble when Loki heard of it.

Sigyn nodded, a tiny smile touching her lips. "He talked about Loki the entire way there."

"Thor is a good brother," Frigga agreed, smiling fully. If Loki would listen to that part of the story as well, things might not be so bad. "Did he tell you about Loki's pet kitten? It's one of his favorite stories, and Loki never lets him tell it."

"He did." Sigyn's face softened a bit. "He… Loki was a sweet child, wasn't he?"

"In his own way, yes." Frigga reached out to pull a dead leaf from one of her bushes. "Underneath all his hurt and confusion, Loki loves very deeply."

"He's always been….like this?" Sigyn asked. Her forehead creased in puzzlement. "Why?"

"I think some unconscious part of him remembers that his real parents abandoned him, and is terrified of being rejected again." Sigyn had already revealed that she knew Loki's real species, and that it had no bearing on her feelings toward him; Frigga had extracted a promise from her not to speak of it to anyone else.

"They were not his real parents," Sigyn said with surprising vehemence. "Real parents are the ones who raise and love you, not the ones who cast you out to die." Her shoulders started shaking again, probably remembering her own mother.

Frigga took her daughter's hand gently. "Whatever your grandfather has told you, Sigyn, your mother did not learn that reaction from our people. Asgard is a culture of warriors, but they find no honor in killing children."

Sigyn drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "She learned it in Jotunheim."

"What makes you say that?" Sigyn had never demonstrated any ill feelings toward the Frost Giants before.

"Skadi once brought me a book of poems from her own people," the girl explained quietly. "One of them was from a female warrior, talking to the child she tore from her womb so that she could join her people in battle. Judging by the reactions of other characters noted in the poem, her sentimentality about it was unusual." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I can't imagine anything that would be worth my child's life."

"Neither can I," Frigga agreed softly. They were silent together for a moment, then she glanced down at her daughter again. "You really learn things like that from the poems you read?"

"Is that bad?" Sigyn asked anxiously, green eyes wide.

_So much like Loki, but far more open about her fears. _"Only if you tell my husband about it," Frigga teased gently. "He might make you an ambassador."

Sigyn gave a half-hearted laugh. "That would be a horrible fate indeed."

"Then it will be our little secret," the queen assured her. "As will anything you tell me about your relationship with me son," she added pointedly.

Sigyn looked away again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, child. Just let me help you." She drew the girl closer so that she could embrace her fully. "Tell me what's wrong."

o-o-o-o

Loki worried about his wife. She had become a shadow of herself since they lost their baby, refusing to speak to anyone but Mother – even himself. Her condition had troubled him enough that, before bringing her home, he had removed every sharp object and potential toxin from their chambers and placed an invisible wall around their balcony. While he _hoped_ Sigyn understood how much she had to live for, the fear that she might kill herself preyed on his heart.

_My lovely Sigyn_, he mourned as he unlocked their door. Coming home to her in the evenings was as painful as it was comforting. After months of laughing together, talking of everything, and spending hours in each other's arms, it was a shock to have Sigyn sit so still and silent beside him, with no interest in anything, too emotionally withdrawn to even look at him.

_She's still not eating, either,_ he recalled. She barely ate a bite of breakfast with him, and only picked at her dinner. According to his mother, she ate no better at noon. Loki had thought that a picnic in the orchard would improve her appetite a little, but that plan had failed. _Every_ plan had failed; Sigyn simply wasn't recovering.

He sighed as he shut the door behind him. "Sigyn, I'm home!" he called. She hated it when he snuck up behind her, so he thought it best to announce his presence immediately. Since she wasn't in the living room, he guessed she might be in her study, where all her things were kept. _Perhaps she's reading today,_ the prince considered hopefully. It would be a relief to see Sigyn take an interest in _anything_ again.

Loki knocked softly on the door of his wife's study. "Sigyn?" He opened it cautiously, and was surprised to see that the room was empty. All her books were shelved, the floor was clear, and she was not on any of the plush chairs he had bought her.

_Perhaps she's in the bedroom? _Loki suspected that his wife wasn't sleeping soundly either, so it made sense that she might nap during the day. He opened their bedroom door as silently as he could and peered inside.

No Sigyn.

At this point, Loki could feel his anxiety rising. He hurriedly ransacked the rest of the suite, and found no sign of her. _She's gone! Oh hells, why didn't I keep better track of her?_ It wasn't safe for Sigyn to be wandering around. He had quite a few enemies, some of whom would not think twice about hurting his wife.

_Calm down! _he ordered himself. _She's probably still with Mother._ Loki hurriedly transported himself to his mother's gardens, hoping with all his heart that she would be there.

His mother was healing a blight on a tree, but Sigyn was nowhere in sight. "Mother, have you seen Sigyn?" he asked urgently.

She turned around and gave him a wry smile. "A pleasant evening to you as well, my son."

"This is no time for games!" Loki snapped. "Sigyn is missing!"

"She's not missing, Loki," Mother replied serenely. "I sent her to visit her grandfather today."

"You did _what_?" he demanded.

"You heard me, son. I took her to visit her grandfather, and left her with him for the day." The queen returned her attention to the tree she was tending. "She misses him."

"So you left her in his possession? Mother, how could you? He _hates_ me! I thought you were on my side!" If anyone could turn his beloved against him, it would be her trusted guardian. _Damn it, Mother, what have you done?_

"Loki, do you love your wife?" his mother interrupted quietly, turning to face him.

"Of course!" he answered sharply. What sort of question was _that_?

His mother held his gaze steadily. "Then consider her needs as well as your own. She loves her grandfather, she misses him, and her childhood home holds most of her happy memories. Will you begrudge her one happy afternoon because you dislike her only family?"

Loki turned away from her. "I'm going to retrieve her now." There was no response.

o-o-o-o

"Apple juice, little one?"

Sigyn smiled up at him, the shadow in her eyes lifting a bit more. "Thank you, Grandfather."

The old sea god sat down on the beach beside his treasure, draping an arm around her tiny frame. _She's lost so much weight,_ he realized sadly. Sigyn had always been fair skinned and slender, but her grief had sucked the life from her. _And we know just whose fault that is._

"You're angry again," she commented softly, looking down into her cup. "At me?"

"No, dear one." Njord hugged her closer. "Never at you." He patted her pale cheek, which was already losing the rosiness the saltwater gave it. "I worry for my only grandchild."

"I will be fine, eventually." She lifted her chin again and her smile returned. "Today was wonderful."

"It was," he agreed, resting his cheek against her damp hair. He had been surprised when Frigga arrived with Sigyn and suggested she spend the afternoon with him. Actually, he had been more than a little suspicious at first, but Frigga took him aside and assured him that Loki knew nothing about this; the queen had brought her here on her own, thinking that a visit home was just what the girl needed.

He and Sigyn had walked along the shore together, recounting memories from her childhood. Njord had been relieved to see her smile and finally laugh, though he insisted that a reindeer in the living room had been no laughing matter.

Njord had spent quite a bit of magic warming the sea for her. Perhaps it was unnecessary, but she seemed too fragile to swim in cold water, and she had always loved the feel of the waves. It warmed his heart to the core when she perked up enough to challenge him to a splash fight.

"Do you think you'll be able to come back?" he asked softly. "I know you can't stay, but surely you can visit again."

"I want to," she murmured, reaching up to hug him back. "I'll ask the queen."

"She'll probably allow it," he said confidently, ruffling her hair. "You've won your way into her heart, you know. She thinks of you as a daughter already."

Sigyn smiled. "She is a wonderful teacher, and… you would not mind if I considered her my mother?"

Njord shook his head. "I love my daughter, Sigyn," he told her gently, "but she has never been a mother to you."

"Mm," Sigyn agreed, laying her head against his chest. "I love you, Grandfather."

"I love you, too."

"Well," a new voice broke in, "as _touching_ as all this is, I'm afraid I must interrupt." Njord raised his head to see Loki walking up behind them, scowling. "Sigyn, we're going home. Now."

Njord could feel his little granddaughter trembling at her husband's command. "You would be wise to leave now, Liesmith," he growled protectively, holding Sigyn closer.

"I will leave," Loki said darkly, "as soon as you return my wife to me."

The sea king got to his feet, keeping his arms wrapped around Sigyn. "No." And with that, the sea came crashing forward. "Stay back, little one," he whispered, summoning a current to carry her out of the way before she could speak.

"Sigyn!" The dark prince started after her, only to be flung backward by a massive wave. The water around him twisted, pulling him upright just before his head went under.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Njord growled, stalking toward him through the water. "I told you what would happen if you hurt her."

Loki sneered and split the water with a stream of flames. "You just made a serious mistake, old man."

Njord laughed. "Oh, I think not." He raised a wall of water to push aside knives Loki flung at him. The boy glared for an instant, then disappeared. The Vanir king sent another wave crashing behind him, knocking the real Loki aside. "Very clever, boy, but your tricks will not help you here." The waves suddenly threw the trickster into the air, slamming him down again. "Attacking the sea god on the seashore is a remarkably stupid move."

Loki tried flinging another spell at him, only to have the waves pull it aside. He attempted to freeze the water, but Njord summoned another wave to break the ice. Wherever he teleported himself, Njord found him the instant he touched the water and was ready with another attack. The sea king was not surprised when the boy tried to attack him from the air, creating illusions to move from three different sides; he smacked them all down the moment they appeared.

"That might have worked at the beginning," the sea god laughed, "but the air is full of my saltwater now. I can feel any move you make, the instant you start to make it. What?" he asked at Loki's confounded look. "Sigyn is _my_ granddaughter. You think she's the only one who can use one power better than most mages use fifty? I was the one who taught her to see with her healing." _Although puppetry was her own idea._

He sent the water around Loki spinning rapidly, pinning him in place, and grabbed the trickster's throat. "Do you remember my warning? I told you that if you _ever_ harmed Sigyn in _any _way, neither your magic nor your father would save you from me."

"Grandfather, _stop!_" Sigyn came splashing up behind him and grabbed onto his arm with both hands. "Don't do this," she pleaded, looking up at him. "Don't hurt him."

Njord's jaw tightened. "You are a sweet child, Sigyn." He tightened his grip on Loki's throat. "_Too_ sweet, at times. Your compassion has always blinded you."

"And you think this will help me?" she asked, fixing him with a quiet, relentless stare.

_She learned that look from Frigga_, he thought resentfully. A glance back at Loki revealed that the young prince was as surprised as he was at Sigyn's intervention.

"You promised the queen that you would send me back by nightfall," she continued quietly. "The sun is setting now; it's time for me to return."

"I did _not_ promise to send you away with a _murderer_!" Njord thundered, shaking his captive for emphasis.

"You're not," she replied evenly. "I'm going on my own." She stretched up on tiptoe, kissing his cheek. "Please, Grandfather," she whispered. "You cannot destroy him without destroying me."

"You mean that after everything he's done-" The Vanir king stopped short. She _did_ mean it. Cursing under his breath, he lifted Loki out of the waves and flung him back onto the shore. Then he lifted his granddaughter in his arms, holding her close. "You're certain, little one?" He knew that he couldn't protect her if Loki convinced his father to take her back, but he would gladly try.

"I'm sure," Sigyn whispered, hugging him goodbye. "Thank you." She gave him a tremulous smile, tearfully relieved.

He set her down reluctantly, and watched as she made her way to Loki, quietly taking her place at his side. The battered prince looked questioningly between them, then took Sigyn's hand, kissing it softly and saying something he couldn't hear. He gave Njord one more glare before draping an arm around the silent princess and disappearing with her.

Njord sat down heavily after they vanished, burying his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he asked himself. Despite Sigyn's pleas, he still wondered whether it would have been better to remove the trickster while he had the chance.

o-o-o-o

After bringing Sigyn home, Loki went into his own study to sulk. _I can't believe I was beaten so badly by an old man with _one_ skill!_ He winced as he sat down; his entire body felt like one big bruise, and his throat would be sore for some time. _Maybe I can learn a couple healing spells._ He certainly could _not _go and ask his mother to heal him; he didn't want her to know how he had been humiliated.

_She'll find out anyway,_ his reason told him, unbidden. _Sigyn tells her everything._

The prince's scowl intensified. Sigyn didn't just talk to his mother, she talked to her grandfather, too. She _spoke_ to them, she _trusted _them. _Why not me?_

Loki dropped his head into his hands. He had acted rashly this evening, allowing his temper to get the best of him. He should have used his silver tongue to convince Njord that giving Sigyn back was best for everyone, that he would love and care for even better than the sea god did. Or, if that was impossible, he could have coaxed Sigyn into returning _without_ making a powerful enemy in her grandfather.

_And hurting her. Don't forget hurting her – again._ He had been so focused on retrieving his wife that he had ignored the way his brusque manner might upset her. And now she was probably crying out in the living area, cold, wet, hungry, and frightened, and it was all his fault.

_Well, I can at least solve the cold, wet, and hungry part._ Loki pushed himself up from his seat, wincing as he straightened his spine, and returned to the living area. As he suspected, Sigyn had not moved from the sofa where he'd seated her, though she was visibly shaking and her white face was streaked with tears.

At his silent command, a blaze leapt up in the fireplace, warming the room immediately. He laid his hands gently on Sigyn's shoulders, murmuring another spell that dried her clothes and hair. "Sit here and get warm, darling. I'll bring the table over so we can eat." She didn't respond, but he summoned their meal anyway.

Sigyn took no notice of the food he handed her, staring into the fire with her arms wrapped around her middle. Hating himself for having made her depression worse, Loki wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, by the way." Her eyes flicked toward him briefly, and he gave her half a smile. "For saving my life," he explained. "Your grandfather is impossible to hide from; it makes him a deadly opponent."

"You shouldn't have attacked him," she whispered, more tears dripping down her face. She turned her head away, shaking again.

"I know," he murmured, drawing her back toward him. _Fix this,_ he ordered himself sternly. The first solution he thought of rankled, but nothing else came to mind. Swallowing his resentment, he addressed his wife. "I…suppose you want to see him again, don't you?"

Sigyn looked up briefly, uncertainly, then nodded her head.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ "You can," he told her. "I'll talk to Mother tomorrow, and ask her to tell your grandfather he can visit you any time."

She lifted her head to look at him, clearly astonished. "Just like that?"

Loki smiled and stroked her cheek. "As long as you two stay within the palace complex, yes. I don't want you leaving with him." Now it was his turn to look away. "He might not allow you to return."

"Thank you," he heard Sigyn say, followed by the sound of silverware against a plate and meat being chewed.

He smiled.

o-o-o-o

"Are you sure you won't come home, little one?"

Sigyn sighed, hugging her grandfather tighter. He asked that question every day. "I'm sure. Loki asked me to promise that I wouldn't leave the palace with you."

"I wish I hadn't taught you to keep your promises," he rumbled.

"But then you would _never_ have had a clean kitchen," she teased, hoping to divert him from his anger at Loki. Her own feelings confused her enough without Grandfather's rage being added.

He snorted. "I rarely had that anyway," he teased back, then grew serious. "I wish I could stay longer today, but I've neglected the coast lately, and there are some troubling tide patterns…"

"Go on." Sigyn kissed her grandfather's cheek in farewell. "I can manage one afternoon by myself."

Grandfather left her reluctantly to attend his own duties, and Sigyn leaned back against an apple tree. The past ten weeks had fallen into a comfortable routine. She spent her mornings with the queen in her garden, continuing to learn control, then spent the rest of the day with her grandfather. In the evenings, Loki would come back for her, he and Grandfather would exchange glares, and she would return to their chambers with him for dinner and an evening by the fire. Over the past month or so, she had found herself actually reading again, to Loki's immense relief.

_He worries for you_, her heart whispered. _You mean the world to him – as he does to you._ She blocked that thought before it went any further. It might be true, but it didn't mean Loki could be trusted again. The fact that she meant more to him than someone else's _life_ was still terrifying.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she had company until a voice spoke. "Princess Sigyn?"

Sigyn nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled to face the intruder. It was the lady warrior, Thor's friend who had helped arrest Loki and tried to support her at the trial. "Oh… Lady Sif?"

"That's right." The armored lady gave her a nervous attempt at a smile. "I… That is… Are you doing better, my lady?"

"Much," Sigyn replied hesitantly, wondering why this woman was speaking to her.

Lady Sif seemed to pick up on that, for she explained. "I was training with Thor yesterday, and he mentioned that you've been confined to the palace for some time. I was wondering… would you like to see more of the city?"

"That's not all," Sigyn asserted quietly. Queen Frigga had removed the incantation fetter just yesterday, and her senses told her that the warrior woman had left something unsaid.

"No, it's not," Sif agreed, meeting her gaze directly. "You haven't spoken to anyone but the Royal Family and your own grandfather since you returned. I thought you could use a friend who wasn't related to you." She smiled wryly. "And I wouldn't mind going out with someone _other_ than my favorite band of meatheads."

Sigyn smiled, just a little, at this evaluation of Thor's friends. From what she had seen at the feasts, it was not wholly unfair. _Loki said not to leave with Grandfather…. But he never said I had to stay in the palace all the time, and Lady Sif seems to be a capable warrior…_ Finally, the temptation of a potential friend was too great. "I would like that," she admitted, giving Sif a full smile. "Did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

o-o-o-o

"I'd worry less if I knew she had let herself grieve." Loki dodged another swing of his brother's hammer. "She _still _hasn't been to Hela's grave."

Thor stopped – in the _middle of sparring_ – and looked sheepish. "Ah…."

"What?" Loki eyed his brother sharply. "What do you know, Thor?"

The older prince shifted uncomfortably. "She has been to the grave, Loki."

"She has? When? Did _you_ take her there? Without telling _me_? Explain this!"

"Calm down, Brother." Thor placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "_Yes_, I took Sigyn to see Hela's grave. She begged me to show it to her, and I thought she would relax a bit if she got to say goodbye. Besides, you put a lot of effort into your daughter's burial place; I thought it would do her good to see that you cared."

"When was this?" Loki asked, mind racing. _She talked to Thor? She asked him to show her the grave? But why? She was _scared_ of Thor! _

"It was the day before she went to visit her grandfather."

Loki's eyes widened. He remembered the night before Sigyn's disastrous visit home. She had been crumpled in on herself at that point, barely responding to him, certainly not speaking. Hell, she _still_ barely spoke to him. And yet, she had gone to Thor and asked him to show her the baby's grave?

Thor supported him as he stumbled slightly. "Loki, are you all right?"

"She talked to you?" he questioned, desperately willing it to be false. _That would mean…_

"Well… yes." The golden prince stared down at him in confusion before comprehension finally dawned. "She hasn't been talking to you?"

"No!" Loki snarled, throwing his brother's arm off. Was even _Sigyn_ preferring his brother to him now? He was about to berate Thor when his tracking spell activated. Hurriedly, he snatched up Thor's discarded shield and murmured a scrying spell.

"Ah… Loki? What are you doing?"

The trickster snorted. "What does it look like I'm doing? Sigyn has left the palace! I'm going to find out why."

"You put a tracking spell on your _wife_?" Thor seemed dumbfounded.

"On my emotionally unstable wife, who could be attacked at any time by my numerous enemies and currently has no power to defend herself?" Loki elaborated snidely. "Of course I did."

Somewhat abashed, his older brother sat beside him, watching as the image in the shield clarified. Sigyn had indeed left the palace and entered the main part of the city. And with her, casually pointing out the new crystal fountain, was Lady Sif.

o-o-o-o

"It's beautiful!" Sigyn exclaimed, admiring the delicate structure.

"It was the Allfather's gift to Queen Frigga, for their six-millenium anniversary last year." Sif smiled down at her companion. "I can't believe you never saw it."

"My grandfather didn't like to bring me into the city," Sigyn explained regretfully. "He was afraid I would get into trouble."

"Oh." Sif thought for a minute. "But… surely you heard about it? Didn't your friends say anything?" She though all of Asgard had been there when Odin presented his gift to the queen.

The blonde girl shook her head. "My friends were all animals I healed, Sif. I didn't know many other children." Her smile vanished, and she trailed her fingers absently through the clear water.

Embarrassed at having upset her potential new friend, Sif was briefly at a loss for words. Then she placed a hand on Sigyn's arm. "You know," she said quietly, "I've never had a female friend, either."

"Really?" Sigyn turned toward her again. "Why not?"

"I was always running around with Thor and the Idiots Three," she explained with a grin. "I didn't meet many other girls. Which is why…" _Here comes the awkward part…_ "I really have no idea what we're supposed to do together."

"Neither do I."

The two women stood for a moment, staring into the fountain. "I think I've seen other ladies look at clothes together," she finally suggested.

Sigyn shook her head. "I have more clothes than I know what to do with. I can't figure out when or how Loki bought them all."

"Really?" Sif snorted. "All green, I suppose? Tell me he didn't make your helmet match his."

"Helmet?" Sigyn tilted her head to one side. "What would I need a helmet for?"

"To go with your ceremonial armor, of course." When the girl continued to stare blankly, Sif grinned. "He forgot to give you armor?"

"What would I need armor for?" Sigyn asked. "I'm hardly a warrior."

"It's _ceremonial _armor; nobility are expected to wear it for formal occasions." She looped her arm through Sigyn's, pulling her along. "Come on. Armor I _know_ how to shop for!"

o-o-o-o

"You forgot the armor?" Thor teased his brother. His laughter died when Loki didn't respond. He was staring at the image in the shield still. "Loki, are you all right?"

"She speaks to Sif," Loki whispered, pain in his eyes. "She doesn't even _know_ Sif!"

"Well, I suppose…" He reached out to pat his brother's arm. "Loki, there's nothing to be – "

"She speaks to everyone _except me!_" Loki ground out. Then he buried his pale face in his hands. "I thought… I thought she had just withdrawn completely, that Mother and Njord were _exceptions_. I didn't realize… Oh, _hell_, Thor!" His narrow shoulders began to shake. "It's _me._ She's been hiding from _me._"

Thor reached out to hold his little brother, uncertain what to say.

"It's _me_," Loki repeated, as if something inside him had broken.

o-o-o-o

"There is a shop that caters specifically to ladies' armor?" Sigyn asked in disbelief.

"Several, actually. I'm taking you to the best one." Sif waved away the attendant, who bowed and smiled when he saw that it was her. "All their things are dwarf-made, combining sturdiness with light weight and graceful design." She adopted a look of mock sternness. "Your armor may be merely decorative, but it should still be of high quality. It would be quite a scandal for the princess to wear flawed armor."

"I see," Sigyn replied thoughtfully, glancing around at the displays. "So how exactly does this work?"

Sif chuckled. "We're just getting ideas today, Highness. We'll look at various colors and designs so that you can get some idea what you want. Then you'll talk it over with your husb – well, probably the queen, actually. And then you can come back with her to be measured and show the smiths whatever design you draw up for your armor." She pointed to an array of metal sheets under a window. "Let's start with what metal and finish you want. Then we'll start looking at designs."

Sigyn thought back to Loki's armor design. "I think it should be gold and green."

Sif nodded and selected several different gold sheets. "The actual armor will probably be gold," she explained, presenting them to Sigyn. "Here, pick your favorite of these. Is that gown the green you were thinking of?"

The princess glanced down at her dress. "I believe so, yes. It's one of the ones Loki gave me." She saw a flash of disgust in Sif's eyes before the warrior woman went on explaining.

"Then you'll probably wear gowns that color underneath the armor, and perhaps have some designs of emeralds worked into it." She hesitated, then went on more quietly. "Is there anything else _you _want in the design, besides Loki's colors?"

Sigyn thought for a moment. "Can pearls be worked into armor alongside emeralds? Grandfather gave me lots of pearl jewelry when I was a child, and I'd like to be able to wear it."

Sif grinned. "Of course they can. You should probably get the queen to help you come up with a pattern, though; my tastes in armor are pretty basic."

She glanced at the warrior woman's garb. "It suits you."

"Really?" The compliment seemed to catch her off guard. "I… Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for bringing me here," Sigyn replied honestly. Sif was turning out to be a very pleasant companion. "Is there something in particular I should look for in the metal?"

The warrior woman happily explained the finer points of armor, which Sigyn did not fully comprehend, but she took Sif's advice anyway. She then allowed herself to be dragged over to an array of different breastplate designs. "You don't want anything too heavy looking," she told her. "You probably don't even want full armor." She handed her a piece that would come no lower than her ribcage. "As I said, it's really just an aesthetic."

"I didn't know any of this about Asgard," Sigyn commented, comparing different breastplates. She liked these smaller pieces, especially the ones that followed the shape of the ribcage.

"It might be good to learn." Sif glanced around before speaking in a confidential whisper. "I know your marriage to Loki is not what you hoped it would be, Princess, but Asgard is a magnificent place. You can build a life of your own here."

Sigyn closed her eyes, hearing the way her new friend spat Loki's name. "You hate him."

"Don't you?" Sif sounded surprised.

She turned her head to give her an annoyed look. "Of course not."

o-o-o-o

Loki's head snapped up. _What did she just say?_ He lifted the shield to look into it hopefully.

"_But he killed Theoric!" Sif was protesting. "A decent man, one of our own."_

"_And how many have you killed?" Sigyn asked softly._

_Sif rolled her eyes. "What I do is completely different! I kill honorably, in battle!"_

"_I know the differences, Sif. I understand." Sigyn set the armor down and faced the other woman calmly. "But they are not so great that you can speak of him this way."_

"_I _don't_ understand," the annoying warrior woman countered. "I thought you were terrified of him."_

_Sigyn's eyes grew sad. "I am," she admitted softly. "Knowing that he can kill so remorselessly to get what he wants is...frightening. I cannot trust him while he remains so callous. But," she added firmly, before SIf could say anything, "if that ever changes, if he learns to regret his murder, I am ready to forgive him."_

"_You could love him again?" Sif demanded, shocked._

"_Again?" Sigyn smiled sadly. "I have never stopped."_

Loki's lips slowly curved into a smile. _That_ was all it would take? _Very well then, my love. You shall have my repentance. Immediately. _He allowed the image to fade and handed his brother's shield back.

"Brother, whatever you're thinking…" Thor began.

"You heard her," Loki interrupted, still smiling. "She is frightened because I feel no regret over Theoric's murder, and will forgive me when I do. What else is there to say?"

"Do you regret having him killed?"

"No," Loki admitted cheerfully. "But I can make a very convincing apology." For the first time since his arrest, the young prince walked away with a spring in his step.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn separated from Lady Sif that evening with a headful of notes on armor selection, and a promise from her new friend to help her discuss it with Queen Frigga. _I knew Mother wore armor, but I never realized that was normal. Why wasn't anyone wearing it at the wedding? _Probably because someone had mentioned it and Grandfather flew into a rage. He had a great dislike for Aesir culture.

It had been a pleasant afternoon, but Sigyn felt her happy mood dropping as she walked back up the stairs to Loki's chambers. _That neuroanatomy book he brought me claimed that places are the strongest memory cues. I wonder if it's true._ It certainly seemed to be; the closer she got to the suite she had lived in since her miscarriage, the more her sadness and anxiety settled back around her.

_Or it could be because I know he'll be there. _For all her rationalizations, she knew Loki would _not_ be pleased that she had left the palace without him. Sigyn racked her brain for a plausible, inoffensive excuse that would allow her to postpone her return.

_It's useless,_ she decided sadly. _If I don't go back to him soon, he'll come find me. Besides, it would only prolong the inevitable._ Besides, the longer she put it off, the angrier Loki would become. She was dreading his furious rant, halfway through which he would suddenly check himself and storm off to brood for a while; then he would come back to her, visibly regretting his temper, and shower her with concern and attention.

_And he'll look at me with those beautiful eyes of his, and tell me that he loves me, and be so heartbreakingly sad when I don't say anything._ The look on his face always tugged at her heart, making it wish she could give him the warmth and approval he craved. _But I can't_, she remembered, shivering. _Not while he doesn't care that he killed a decent man for no good reason!_

Sigyn hesitated outside their door, feeling inside with her healing powers. _He's not angry?_ Maybe she had been wrong about the tracking spell. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked into the living area.

Loki was sitting by the fire with a book, looking pensive and troubled. He raised his head sharply as she closed the door behind him. "Sigyn," he said, sounding relieved. "You're here." He stood up slowly, playing with the edge of his book. "I… I have something to tell you." He paused , looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes?" she felt compelled to answer.

Loki came to her and took her chilly hands in his. "I… It's about Theoric's death."

_What?_

He continued stroking her hands, brow furrowed in distress. "I shouldn't have done it," he finally said, so low she almost didn't hear. "It… It was a terrible thing to do. I don't blame you for having been frightened and upset, and…" Her husband finally met her eyes, with a heartrending expression. "I deeply regret that I killed him. Sigyn, I'm so very, very sorry."

The princess lowered her head, willing her healing senses to be wrong, wishing she could trust her eyes and ears instead. But it was no use. She slowly pulled her hands from his grasp. "I'm sorry, too, Loki," she said quietly, feeling her heart race with anger.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely confused. _Ever the Trickster, my love._

Sigyn held up her bare wrist and stared flatly into his eyes. "You're lying to me."

o-o-o-o

"A false apology?" Frigga massaged her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Loki, I _know_ I taught you better than that."

"I didn't realize she would be able to _tell_!" he defended himself.

"I think you've missed the point, Loki."

o-o-o-o

"Good night, Sigyn," Loki murmured, climbing into bed beside her.

She didn't turn around. "Good night." Her voice was completely expressionless, as it had been since his error last night. _All_ her expressions had disappeared – vocal, facial, body language, everything. It was as if his wife had suddenly become an animated statue.

With a sigh, Loki lay back on his own side of the bed and tried to fall asleep. He didn't realize he had succeeded until he was jolted awake by the sound of crying. _Sigyn?_ He turned over quietly. Yes, it was Sigyn, curled into a tiny ball and sobbing as though her heart had broken. _Perhaps it has._

"Sigyn?" he called softly, crossing the invisible line to lay a hand on her shoulder. She froze at his touch. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close.

She had woken him up sobbing once or twice before, and shrank back fearfully when he tried to comfort her. Tonight, she offered no resistance, allowing him to hold her against his chest and place her head on his shoulder. Emboldened, he kissed her forehead softly. "Tell me why you're crying," he whispered.

Sigyn looked up, and he saw that she had wiped her tears aside, restoring her face to its emotionless mask. "I apologize for waking you," she replied softly.

Stung by the non-answer, Loki still smiled gently. "I'm glad you did," he assured her. "You shouldn't be crying alone in the dark." She laid her head back down and did not acknowledge that he had spoken. Sighing, he began to stroke her hair. "Will you tell me anything?"

"There is nothing to tell." And if she hadn't just been crying, he would have believed her.

o-o-o-o

"I don't know what you're thinking, Sigyn." Freya brushed imaginary wrinkles from her silk dress. "You're wasting a valuable alliance with your histrionics."

Sigyn smiled sweetly. "Of course, I'll bow to your superior knowledge of histrionics, Lady Freya."

"This is no time for games, child." The statuesque woman glared down at her. "You don't seem to realize that you are in a position to drastically improve relations between the Vanir and Aesir." She had sought out her estranged daughter to explain the political situation of their people, and was finding her entirely unreasonable.

"I thought warming relations between the Vanir and other races was your task," the young girl replied innocently, intensifying her annoyance.

"Really? Did your _husband_ tell you that?" Freya smirked. "You probably wouldn't know it if he did – because you are _ruining_ our situation at court by ignoring your prince!" _I can't believe I gave birth to such a fool!_

"On the subject of my royal status," drawled an intruder, "isn't it customary to address the Princess of Asgard as _Your Highness_?" Loki's eyes glittered as she turned to face him. "Oh, and a bow was in order upon greeting her. Did you happen to remember that?"

Freya's face flushed in outrage. "Such formalities are hardly merited from her mother, _Your Highness._"

Loki smiled coldly, draping an arm around Sigyn. "True, our mother the queen may speak to her as she likes. However, having waived her guardianship to Njord immediately after birth…." The smile faded. "You do _not_ have that privilege." He nuzzled Sigyn's hair affectionately, and the stupid girl didn't think to respond. "We're _waiting_, Lady Freya."

Damn him, Loki was winning this round. Smoothing her anger under a flawless mask, Freya smiled. "Of course, how forgetful of me." She curtsied smoothly to her wretched offspring. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. As I seem to be intruding on your time with your husband, please, allow me to take my leave."

"Very well, you're dismissed," Loki replied with an air of disdain.

_Damn him to every hell there is._ Freya curtsied again and retreated from the garden.

After she left, Sigyn finally turned to look at Loki. "Thank you, my lord," she said politely, sweeping him a curtsy of her own.

He flinched at the formal address, which drained all the satisfaction from her thanks. "If you're going to be like that, you can be dismissed, too." He shouldn't have been surprised when she really did leave.

o-o-o-o

Over the next few weeks, Sigyn's detachment drove him insane. He found himself missing the days when she tearfully pushed him aside and refused to look at or speak to him. At least she had been _honest_ about her emotions then, instead of concealing everything under an emotionless, well-behaved mask.

Loki had tried to apologize for lying to her – which, unlike Theoric's murder, he really _did_ regret. It had been an embarrassingly stupid decision, and its only result had been to drive Sigyn further away. His apology was accepted with polite thanks and no hint of actual softening.

_Time for a new tactic._

"Sigyn," he began one morning over breakfast, "have you ever ridden a horse?"

"I have not," she answered mechanically, buttering a slice of bread.

"Would you like to?"

Sigyn shrugged. "If you wish me to try it, I will," she said, as if he had asked her to pass the salt.

Loki made all the arrangements regardless. _She loves animals, she loves being outside, and she's perpetually curious. She'll enjoy it. _Perhaps if he could get Sigyn to enjoy herself in his company again, she would remember how happy they had been together and give him another chance.

"Here, you mount from this side," he explained, leading her around to the horse's left. "You need to put your left foot in that stirrup, then swing your other leg over the saddle. Do you need help getting up?"

"I can manage." Sigyn's face remained passive as she mounted – not quite gracefully, but without spooking the horse.

Loki sprang into his own saddle and nudged his horse alongside hers. "Now, you'll squeeze with both legs to get him to move, and if you want to slow down, sit more heavily and pull back with your reins. His head will also turn toward whichever reign you draw back on. All clear?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go out that gate right there." Loki pointed. "There are some smooth fields where you can practice, and I packed food so we can have a picnic."

"Very well." Sigyn, as requested, squeezed her horse into a sprightly walk, heading out the gate.

Loki kept his horse alongside hers, watching her out of the corner of his eye. _No change yet, eh? We'll see if you can stay so stoic at the canter!_ Once they were out into the open fields, the horses began to speed up without encouragement, pricking their ears in anticipation of fun. "He wants to run, love. Do you want to try riding it?"

"If you wish," his wife intoned. She did squeeze her horse again, urging him into a canter. The horse obeyed with alacrity, surging forward with a happy squeal.

Loki grinned and followed them. He couldn't quite be sure, but he _thought_ he had seen a flash of elation in Sigyn's eyes. His war horse easily caught up to her gentle gelding, and he had to rein him in to stay beside her. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's…" She turned her head away, trying to hide any expression she might be showing. "Oh!" she yelped as the horse took off in the direction she looked.

"Careful!" Loki called, turning to follow her. "He'll go wherever you're looking!"

"So I noticed!"

_My, my, is that a genuine piece of banter?_ Although Sigyn cooperated when he struck up a conversation, she was always painfully polite. _I never realized how much I could miss being spoken to rudely._

His wife quickly improved her steering skills, keeping him busy following her. Perhaps he was imagining those faint scraps of laughter he heard, but he doubted it. _That's my Sigyn._

When she slowed her horse down to let him breathe, Loki finally brought his horse alongside hers again. He caught a glimpse of an exuberant smile before her mask slid back into place. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked with a grin.

"It was pleasant." She leaned forward to pat the horse's neck, which was damp with sweat. "Is there someplace nearby where they could get water?"

"Of course, follow me." Loki led them toward the hills, knowing there was a clean stream at the base. On the way, he related some of his adventures with a very young Sleipnir, who had taught him the art of riding bareback. "After you get more comfortable, you could try it. We'll just have to borrow Sleipnir from Father; I won't trust you to any other horse with so little control."

"Your concern is most gracious."

Loki winced. _I thought things were going well! _"Accidents happen to the best of us, Sigyn. I'm simply trying to protect you!"

"And I thanked you for it," she replied coolly as they reached the bank. "You take excellent care of me."

He dismounted sharply, wishing she wouldn't say it like that, as if she were a mere possession he cleaned and kept on a shelf. "I'm glad you think so," he returned with equal coldness, hurt by her rejection. He led both their horses into the water, allowing them to quench their thirst. "It's only midday. Do you want to keep riding?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I fear I have kept you from your duties too long. The Allfather will be looking for you."

Loki mounted his horse again, annoyed by her persistent blankness. "If you're certain, then."

_That's another plan failed._

o-o-o-o

"Your armor is completed," he told her a week later. "You might wish to wear it tonight."

Sigyn glanced up over the edge of her book. Somehow, though she had originally discussed her armor with Frigga and Sif, Loki had ended up finalizing the designs and ordering it for her. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

He shrugged. "Just a regular feast, nothing special. I told Father we would attend, since we haven't made many public appearances lately."

"Of course, husband." She returned to her book. "I will be prepared by sunset."

"I'll have the armor brought to your study."

"Very well." _I'll have to invite Sif over to help me put it on._

o-o-o-o

Loki stood sharply, slamming his chair back. "Dance with me."

Thor and Sigyn both looked up at him in surprise. "But, brother… The story isn't over!"

He glared. "Has it occurred to you that I don't _want_ you to tell my wife every embarrassing incident from my childhood?" He held out his hand to Sigyn. "Come with me."

She took his hand without losing her demure smile, and turned to Thor over her shoulder. "Excuse me, Thor. I had fun talking to you."

That was the problem, in Loki's eyes. Sigyn _was_ having fun talking to Thor. Oh, she had been smiling all evening, making light conversation, receiving compliments on her new armor graciously, and paying him polite attention. But Thor had made her _laugh_, made her _real_ smile appear, and that fact irritated him. After all his failed efforts over the past months to make his wife happy again, Thor had succeeded in a matter of minutes. _And if that wasn't bad enough, he made her laugh by telling humiliating stories about me!_

Sigyn's mask remained in place as he led her out onto the floor. The music had only just begun, with most of the guests still at their tables. He far preferred to dance this way, with plenty of space to play and create with the music.

"Have you ever danced before?" he asked, settling his hand on the middle of Sigyn's back.

"Not like this, no." She looked away from him, almost hiding the flash of wistful warmth in her eyes. "I used to dance quite a bit on my own."

Loki smiled down at her, pushing his anger aside and trying to relax. "Did you ever try to dance with your pets?"

Her jaw tightened. "Of course not."

_She's lying_, he noted as they started moving. _She was probably lonely when she tried, and doesn't want to admit it now._ Either that, or she was afraid of having her skills revealed. Well, he would honor her wish for privacy on the matter. "You need to relax more."

She lifted one eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Loki stroked her back lightly with his thumb. "Relax. You can't dance when you're so tense."

"A princess is supposed to keep good posture."

'Your posture is _fine_, Sigyn. I can't communicate with you when you're so stiff."

"Communicate?" she asked blankly.

Loki pushed gently with the hand on her back. "It's part of how dancing works. I use this hand to show you how to move, and you listen and trust me." He attempted to twirl her, and the resulting mess proved his point. "But it doesn't work if you tense up and cut yourself off from me."

"Did you bring me out here as a metaphor, my lord?"

He sighed. "I brought you out here to get you away from Thor's stories, and to try to dance with you. Though now that you mention it…" He attempted to move them both in an arc and again found it impossible.

Sigyn directed her gaze to the floor. "You have not earned my trust."

Loki brought them to a halt, and took both her hands in his. "Sigyn, I…" While searching for the words to reassure her, he raised those hands to his lips and kissed them softly. He felt Sigyn jump at the gesture, and saw a rapid series of emotions flit across her face before her cold mask returned.

She pulled her hands away from him and curtsied deeply. "If you will excuse me, my prince, I wish to retire." And with that she was gone, leaving him alone under the stares of the crowd.

o-o-o-o

After her quiet, somewhat awkward healing lesson, Sigyn left Queen Frigga's garden early, claiming she needed a walk to clear her mind. She briefly considered going to visit her daughter again, but decided against it. Loki was probably still tracking her movements and would be furious if she left the palace.

And that was how she found herself wandering the palace grounds, trying desperately _not_ to think. Whenever she thought, she seemed to alternate between intense guilt and loneliness, yearning to reconcile with her husband, and increased anger and hurt that he had tried to gain forgiveness for his earlier crimes by _lying_ to her.

"Princess Sigyn! What are you doing here?"

She glanced up sharply at the voice. It was one of Thor's friends, the enormous one. _Volstagg, I believe._ The rest of the Warriors Three were standing with him, looking equally surprised to see her. Lady Sif looked up from cleaning her blade and gave her a welcoming smile.

_I must have wandered into their training grounds_. "Forgive my intrusion, I wasn't paying attention."

Sif came over to her and caught her arm, pulling her back toward her compatriots. "You're not intruding, Sigyn. We're taking a break just now, watching Thor and Loki spar. Why don't you join us?"

_Loki is here_? Yes, there he was – five of him, in fact, giving Thor a very confusing match. "I don't know…" she began, searching for an appropriate excuse. Fond as she was of Sif, the prospect of dealing with Loki today was daunting.

And then it happened. She saw Loki – the _real_ Loki – turn and glance her way in the middle of the bout. Thor identified him as the real Loki, too, and charged with Mjolnir, not realizing his brother was too distracted to raise a proper shield.

Sigyn stared in horror as Loki fell back, his brother's hammer catching him in the side. He attempted to push himself to his feet, winced, and collapsed to the ground again, curling around himself in pain. Thor tossed his hammer aside carelessly and knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

She heard a scream, and vaguely recognized the voice as her own. It didn't matter, though; all that mattered was that Loki was hurt. He needed her. Sitting down opposite Thor – _when did I run over here?_ – she laid her hand on her husband's side.

"Sigyn, can you…?" Thor trailed off, looking horrified at having hurt his brother.

"I can," she assured him, taking a breath to steady herself and feeling for Loki's injuries. "He has two broken ribs, severe bruising to his organs, and some torn connective tissue. Just give me some time to work, please." And Sigyn went to work, letting everything else on her mind just dangle there while she focused on healing Loki.

By the time he had recovered enough to look at her, she knew her calm façade was back in place. She did _not_ want him to learn that getting injured would restore her affection whenever he made mistakes; it promised to be a very unhealthy lesson.

"Sigyn? What are you doing?"

"I'm healing you," she replied softly, moving on from his intestines to his liver. "Lie still and try to relax, you took quite a blow."

"I did notice that, thank you," he agreed dryly, obeying her request.

Thor reached out to stroke his brother's hair away from his face. "I'm sorry, Loki, I thought you would have a shield up." The younger man nodded, and placed his own hand over Thor's huge one.

She permitted herself a slight smile, touched by the bond between her husband and his brother. "Why don't you talk to him while I work, Thor? It might distract him from the pain."

"What should I say to him?"

"Please do talk about me as if I'm not here," Loki grumbled.

"Whatever you want," she told him, remaining focused on the artery she was repairing. "Nothing distressing, though."

Thor thought for a moment. "I could finish telling the story of his raven trap."

"No!"

Sigyn sighed as her husband's tissues lost their responsiveness. "Don't tease him right now, Thor. His body won't cooperate when he's annoyed."

"Just don't _talk_," Loki amended, sounding sulky. "You're giving me a headache."

Thor rose as if to leave, but stopped when she shook her head. She smiled sadly and nodded toward Loki. He sat back down and set his hand on Loki's arm; he smiled back and Sigyn knew her message had been received: _He doesn't want you to leave him._

An hour later, Sigyn sat back on her heels and put her hands in her lap. She had run five final scans through Loki's abdomen, and found that all the damage had been repaired. "You are healed," she told him quietly, not glancing his way.

Loki sat up and took her hand. "Thank you, darling."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Of course." Then she slipped her hand out of his and left as quickly as she could without running.

o-o-o-o

Over the edge of his own book, Loki watched his wife reading by the fire. _I distinctly recall her giggling out loud when she read that book on our honeymoon. Tonight, she doesn't even smile._ He understood not wanting to show anger or affection to him, after everything he had put her through, but to stop feeling _everything_, even amusement? _This is absurd._

The prince closed his book decisively. _Well, I know one way to get her to feel again._ He had been hoping it wouldn't be necessary, but Sigyn was more stubborn than he anticipated. _Even so, love, your restraint is coming down tonight. I will make sure of that._

Loki stood, stretched himself, and casually made his way over to stand behind Sigyn, who glanced up at him for a moment, then returned to her book. He placed his elegant hands on her shoulders, slowly kneading her taut muscles. "You're so tense, darling."

Sigyn jumped slightly at his touch and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He smirked. He had learned during their banishment that Sigyn's emotions – sadness, joy, anger, love, confusion, desire – always came pouring out the moment he touched her.

She pulled away from him and rose to her feet with her silent dignity. He laughed softly and caught her around the waist, pressing his cheek against hers. "Don't leave," he murmured.

"Very well," she said stiffly, staring straight ahead.

Loki shifted his mouth down to her neck, and smiled at wild race of her pulse. _Your heart betrays you, love – literally._ "Do you remember how we used to feel together, Sigyn? How happy we were?" He trailed a line of light kisses across the delicate skin of her throat. "We can be that way again."

"No," Sigyn replied tightly. "Not now."

"Why?" he asked softly, turning her to face him. "Because of what I did to Theoric?" He kissed her forehead. "Are you afraid of me now, love? There's no need to be." He took her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "I would never, ever harm you, Sigyn," he told her seriously.

Her eyes widened for a moment, looking up into his with amazement as her healing senses informed her that he was telling the truth. Then she tore her gaze from his, looking at the floor. "You do not understand."

"I do," Loki insisted, tangling his hand in her hair. "You think I'm a monster because I killed a man who mistreated you so that we could be wedded." He brushed her nose gently with his own. "But I'm not," he whispered across her lips. "You _know_ that I'm not."

Sigyn raised her still green eyes to his. "I know that, Loki. But –"

He swallowed her protest in a passionate kiss, the first one since the day he was arrested. _I'd almost forgotten what you taste like…_ She didn't respond, which only increased his determination to make her feel something. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried his wife into their bedroom.

She was still and quiet against him, sitting obediently on the edge of their bed while he dispensed with his outer garments, standing beside her in just a tunic and pants. He saw her tremble slightly when he approached her, and gently placed his hand under her chin again.

"Sweetheart, you can't go on like this," Loki whispered softly, covering his annoyance and letting her see his concern over her. "You can't keep everything locked up inside." He pressed a soft, closed-mouth kiss to her lips. "It's time to feel again."

Sigyn lowered her head, letting her long hair obscure her face. "Your concern is touching."

Sighing inwardly at her coldness, Loki stretched himself out on the bed and pulled her down beside him. She offered no resistance, letting him draw her into his arms and hover over her. "My precious wife," he murmured, feeling her slender body press against his own. He leaned down and lavished a series of open kisses along the sensitive skin under her collarbone, knowing it was one of her favorite places to be kissed. He heard her swallow hard and felt her shiver against him. When her hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, Loki smiled against her skin. Finally, Sigyn was responding again. _She's going to be all right._

"My sweet princess," he murmured, kissing his way up her neck to her mouth. "You –" Loki froze. Sigyn's cheek was _wet_. "Sigyn?" he asked worriedly, drawing back to look at her. Her face was still expressionless, despite the tears escaping her closed eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she whispered.

Loki thought he understood. "Are you crying for Hela?" he asked, gently wiping her tears away. She had held in her grief since they lost their daughter, perhaps it had to come out before she could feel anything else.

Sigyn shook her head without opening her eyes.

"No? Then why?" When she didn't answer, Loki withdrew his hand hesitantly. "Because of me? Because of this?" To his horror, the flow of tears increased. "By all the Realms, Sigyn, why didn't you _stop _me?" He knew she could – she had been practicing her skills just yesterday –and he had assumed she would, if his attentions were truly upsetting her. "_Why_?"

She finally opened her empty eyes and looked up at him. "By the law of Asgard, my body is yours to do with as you please."

The words hit him like a slap in the face. Loki sat up, taking his wife's hands in his. "That's not what I want," he told her urgently. "That was _never_ what I wanted!" Did she think so little of him? "Sigyn!"

She averted her eyes. "Yes, my lord?"

Loki stared down at her for a moment, wide eyed, trembling with rage and hurt. Then, cursing under his breath, he released her, climbed off the bed, and stalked out of their chambers.

o-o-o-o

Thor was just putting Mjolnir away for the night and contemplating a bedtime snack when there was a pounding on the door to his chambers. "I'm coming," he called, getting up to answer. _Who would be bothering me at this hour?_

He was surprised to find Loki standing outside his door, half dressed and scowling. "Brother? What are you doing here?"

"I need to stay here tonight," Loki answered tightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thor held the door open, letting his brother inside. "Why? Has someone attacked you?"

"No," Loki growled, seating himself on the couch.

The warrior glanced around, surprised that Loki had come alone at this hour. He usually insisted on keeping Sigyn close during his moments of leisure. "Did something happen with Sigyn?"

The younger man glared balefully. "I don't want to talk about it."

_Something _did_ happen._ Thor considered going to check on his sister himself, then dropped the idea. Loki needed him now, even if he was going to be difficult about it. "Have you eaten yet tonight?"

"I don't care," his brother growled.

_I'm going to guess that means 'no.' _Thor sent an order to the kitchens for a dinner for two to be brought to his suite. "You're eating anyway, brother." Loki was too busy sulking to answer, and remained that way until a knock on the door announced the arrival of dinner.

After the food had been laid out, Thor pulled one of the servants aside. "Do you know where the queen is right now?" When the maid nodded, he went on. "Go find her, and ask her from me to check on the Princess Sigyn. Something may have gone ill with her." He saw the girl glance toward Loki, fear and accusation on her face. "Go now," he said in a harsher tone. _I hate it when people blame him like that! He may have had no hand in what happened!_

His brother was still staring away from him, tormenting himself about something. Thor sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Loki. You'll feel better if you eat something."

Loki rolled his eyes, but made no further comment before deigning to help himself to some bread. He simply stared at it, though, holding it in his shaking hands.

_This is bad. Much worse than I thought._ Thor wrapped a massive arm around his brother's stiff frame, pulling him against his chest. "Tell me what's troubling you, little brother."

"I hate that law," Loki growled.

"Law?" The older prince wracked his brain for any laws his brother might have broken lately. "Which law?"

"The one stating that a wife's body is the property of her husband."

"I…see." That particular law had slipped his mind, as little attention was paid to it at this point. _Of course, it makes sense that Loki would hate it, after what Angrboda did to him._ "What brought this up?" When Loki didn't answer, Thor squeezed him gently. "We should make a pact, brother: whichever of us becomes king after Father will, as his first act, strike down that law."

Loki stared into space for a moment, then nodded, finally taking a bite of his bread. He reached out to pour himself a glass of wine, but Thor snatched the flask away. "No wine when you're upset, Loki. Mother said so." The younger man glared at him again, then filled his cup with water instead.

Satisfied that his brother was eating, Thor tore into his meat. Trying to understand what was happening to his brother always made him hungry. _Did one of Sigyn's friends get hurt because of that law, perhaps? _If that was the case, it could be easily fixed with a daring rescue at first light. "Can I help in some way?" he offered, hoping a rescue plan was all it would take.

Loki shook his dark head. "Not unless that hammer of yours can reorder time."

"I…don't think it can," he responded thoughtfully. "Still, if you want to analyze it and look for a way, I'd be happy to –"

"I was being _sarcastic_, Thor." Loki slammed his cup down and buried his face in his hands. "Damn it, how could I do something so _stupid_?"

_Let's see, stupid things Loki has done…. _"She's still angry about the fake apology?"

"Probably." His shoulders slumped a little further forward.

Thor stared blankly for a moment before realization hit him. "You've done something _else_?" Loki started to pull away angrily, but he drew him back. "The sooner you tell me, Brother, the sooner we can fix it!"

His little brother was silent for a long time. "I tried to make Sigyn feel again," he finally mumbled. "It… backfired."

"Backfired how?"

"She…cried. And quoted that law at me." Loki hid his face again, cursing quietly.

_An attempt to make her feel again made her cry? _Thor pondered. _Well, I suppose that's feeling… Not a good kind, though, poor thing. But why would she quote that law at -?_ "You did _what_?" he bellowed as comprehension finally dawned. Loki winced and shrank down further. "How _could _you – _you_, of all people? After what happened with Angrboda, why would you -?"

"I'm going to sleep now," Loki announced sharply, finally pulling away. "Do you have extra blankets stashed away anywhere?"

"Sleep?" Thor asked disgustedly. "Can you really _sleep_ after what you've just done?"

"I'll use a sleeping spell on myself." Loki curled up on the rug beside the fireplace with his back to his brother.

Still angry, Thor strode over and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "We're not done talking about this!"

His next words died in his throat when Loki turned to look at him with that hurt, ashamed, lonely look he got whenever people rejected him. "What more do you have to say, Brother?" He sounded close to tears.

_Damn it._ Thor heaved a sigh. Whatever mistakes Loki made – even terrible ones like this – he was still his little brother. "Use my bed, Loki. You'll be much more comfortable." When his little brother just stared in confusion, he collared him, dragged him into the bedroom, and tucked him in. "Good night, Brother. We'll set this right tomorrow."

A grateful smile joined the turmoil on Loki's face as he snuggled into his nest. "Thank you, Brother."

o-o-o-o

_The bedroom door banged open, and Loki jumped. He turned to see himself striding in with a laughing, tousled Sigyn in his arms. "Loki! I wasn't done with my book!"_

"_It'll still be there tomorrow," he replied with a grin, planting a wet kiss on the hollow of her throat. She giggled and dug her hands into his hair, squeaking when he purposefully tripped and sent them both sprawling on the bed._

What is this?_ Loki continued to watch himself with his wife._

"_My beautiful Sigyn," the other Loki purred, nuzzling her shoulder as he unlaced her dress._

_And then he saw it._

_While the Loki on the bed wasn't looking at her face, a look of fear and discomfort flashed across Sigyn's face, though she continued to laugh and respond to his words. And when her husband looked into her eyes again, they were warm and sparkling once more. _

Did I really just see that?

_It happened again, and again. When the other Loki was looking at her, Sigyn appeared happy and relaxed. But sometimes, when his eyes were closed or her face was out of his sight line, her eyes told another story: fear, guilt, anxiety…._

Pain? _Loki rushed over to the bed. "You're hurting her you fool! Let her go!" When his other self didn't respond, he grabbed at his arm, only to have his hand pass right through. _Damn!_ "Stop!" he shouted at the other Loki, who didn't hear him._

_Loki felt sick watching himself hurt Sigyn, but he couldn't look away. "Sigyn, why do you keep smiling?" he whispered. "Why, when I'm hurting you? Why do you laugh, and say my name, and tell me that you love me?"_

_And the other Loki, like an idiot, believed every drop of it. Even after the act was completed, he continued to kiss and cuddle her, whispering endearments and looking at her like an adoring puppy. Loki was disgusted just watching him, and outraged when he buried his face in Sigyn's hair for the night without noticing her saddened look._

_After his other self fell asleep, still grinning like a loon, Sigyn moved his arms off her and got up from the bed, hurriedly wrapping a robe around her body. Finally covered again, he saw her relax a little as she went to sit by the window, laying her head on the frame and beginning to cry._

"_I'm sorry, Loki," he heard her whisper, "I'm so sorry."_

Sorry?_ "What do you have to be sorry for?" he demanded. _

"_You're so good, and – and brilliant, and w-wonderful," she continued tearfully. "And you love me so much. Y-you deserve more than what I can g-give you. I'm s-so sorry!"_

_She was _sorry_ that she was not in love with him, that it distressed her every time they touched? "No, Sigyn, I'm the one who's sorry." He tried to stroke her hair, only to find his hand once again passed through._

_Sigyn lifted her wet face and looked at the sleeping Loki, who was still smiling contentedly. "At least I've managed to make you happy so far." She smiled just a bit before returning to her tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I know it's wrong of me to feel this way, after everything you've done for me. I-I won't leave or stop taking care of you, I just…" She swallowed hard. "Sometimes it feels so _awful_."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" the real Loki asked, sick with guilt. "Did you think I would be angry, that I'd hurt you?" _She probably did._ "I wouldn't have!" Tears came to his own eyes as her sobs resumed. "If you had just let me know, I would have understood! I would have given you time, found a way to make you happy… I could have waited as long as you needed me to, until you _wanted_ to be with me. You…you didn't have to do this," he ended in a whisper._

_Sigyn's shoulders were still shaking, and he knew she couldn't hear him. He knelt down beside her anyway. "I'm the one who should be sorry, love." _I know how it feels to be used._ "I'm sorry."_

o-o-o-o

Loki's eyes snapped open, taking in his brother's room and the fact that he was alone. _It was just a dream,_ he told himself, taking a deep breath.

He rolled onto his back, trying to stop shaking. _It wasn't real. _If Sigyn had been distressed by his attentions, he would have noticed. It was _not_ possible for her to have lied to him so thoroughly for so long. There was a reason people called him the Liesmith, and it had been centuries since anyone had successfully deceived him.

_But I wasn't the Liesmith with her_. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the unwanted realization. It was true, he hadn't been his usual suspicious self with Sigyn. He had simply been a man besotted with his new bride, only too eager to believe she returned his affections. _But that doesn't mean she _did_ lie. Why would she? It's not like her!_

Njord's words came rushing back to him. _"You are a sweet child, Sigyn. _Too_ sweet, at times."_ Yes, Sigyn was a sweet woman, the sort who picked up stray animals to heal without a thought for her own safety. _But acting as though she loved me is completely different! No! Where would she have gotten the idea? She could only have gotten it from me, and I never…_

Loki tried to stop himself, but it was too late. Their wedding night and the things he had whispered to his innocent, frightened bride came flooding back to his mind. _"Don't be afraid, Sigyn, I would never hurt you. Smile, lovely one. Say my name. Relax, trust me. You have such a beautiful laugh. Shh, there's nothing to fear… Smile."_ Damn him! He _had_ given her the idea, right from the very first. He had _asked_ her to welcome him into her arms, to trust him and love him. And his gentle healer of a wife could have seen the hunger for affection underneath it all, and generously tried to feed it.

It actually made perfect sense, now that he thought about it – how she had been so shy and quick to withdraw at the beginning, when she didn't know _why_ he wanted her favor so badly, how she had suddenly become so _warm_ with him when she realized he loved her and wanted to make her happy, how it had all crumbled when she was forced to realize that he wasn't the kind and gentle man she had thought he was.

_Did I really make the same mistake again?_ Loki wondered miserably. _Did I give my heart away to a woman who feels nothing for me?_ At least Sigyn's deception had been a kind one, manufactured to give her husband the joy she thought he deserved. Perhaps there was a flicker of tenderness and liking there, before it had been snuffed out by his crimes.

_Stop talking nonsense!_ Loki rubbed his temples. Just because it was plausible didn't mean it was true. _Sigyn was happy with me, she enjoyed our time together, she _loved me._ This is just a moment of depression and guilt, that's all._ And it made perfect sense to see things from this, his old perspective, too.

_But what if…?_

What if Sigyn had never loved him, never wanted him? What if she had only pretended to love him because she saw how his heart yearned for her? What if all this time, when he thought he was making his beloved happy, he had only managed to hurt and disgust his kind, dutiful young wife?

_No… Sigyn…_

And Loki's tears finally escaped his eyes.

o-o-o-o

"What possessed you to say something like that?" Njord burst out when Sigyn finished her tale. _Does she not know what he might do to her now? Bloody barbaric Aesir law!_

His granddaughter raised her tearstained little face. "I was angry at him for trying to manipulate me," she explained miserably.

"And you never considered that it might be a _bad_ idea to remind the Trickster that he could legally get away with doing any depraved thing he wishes to you?"

Sigyn shook her head. "Loki isn't like that, Grandfather. That's why I _did_ say it, because I knew it would make him let go." Her thin shoulders shook under his arm. "I didn't stop to think about how much it would hurt him."

_Of course,_ Njord thought grimly. _Even now, she can't bear to hurt him._ "There, there," he rumbled soothingly, sheltering Sigyn against him. "He of all people can't hold a cutting remark spoken in anger against you." _And if he tries, I'll drown him again._

"You didn't see the look in his eyes," she sobbed, snuggling against him. "It was like I had torn his heart out of his chest!"

"All will be well, little one," he told her reassuringly, continuing to hold her as she cried._ Besides, it's not as if Loki _has_ a heart to tear. He was still trying to manipulate her, conniving little serpent that he is._

"King Njord."

The sea god turned his head to see the speaker. _Speak of the devil…_ "Prince Loki." He tightened his arms around Sigyn, shielding her from her husband.

The trickster stopped in front of him without meeting his eyes, and made a sharp gesture that summoned a pile of saddlebags. "Take her home."

Njord stared for a moment, taking in the younger man's pale, taut visage and the pile of luggage. "What are you talking about?"

Loki glared up at him. "These are all of Sigyn's possessions – books, clothing, jewelry, everything. Now take her home with you."

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, supporting his suddenly unsteady grandchild.

"I can't…" The trickster swallowed hard and started again. "I can't make your granddaughter happy here with me, and she deserves better than to be trapped with a man she detests. You are her family, she loves you, she will be better off living with you." He raised his chin and met Njord's eyes again. "So _take her_." He turned his back and walked away.

Sigyn stared after him for a moment, then looked up at Njord pleadingly. _I'm going to regret this,_ he thought as he loosened his arms and let her go. She flashed him a quick smile and ran after Loki.

"Loki, wait!"

The dark prince stiffened at the sound of Sigyn's voice and slowly turned to look at her. He began to reach out his hand to her, then pulled it back sharply and turned away. "Go with your grandfather, Sigyn. Go back where you belong and have the life that you deserve." With that, he vanished.

She stood staring for a moment, then lowered her head. Njord went to her and put his arm around her again. "I didn't mean it," she whispered. "Loki, I didn't _mean_ it!"

"I know you didn't," Njord murmured, stroking his little girl's hair. _I wish you had. I wish you could just walk away and forget him now._ Gently, he lifted her little chin so that she looked up at him. "But he won't listen to you now." He kissed her forehead. "Come. We're going home, at least for a while."

o-o-o-o

Frigga found her younger son standing on his balcony, pale and trembling. Coming to stand beside him, she could see the painful intensity he tried to conceal as he watched Sigyn ride away with her grandfather. "Loki?" she asked gently. "What are you doing?"

He didn't turn around. "I… She… I was only hurting her by keeping her here." He gripped the rail so hard that his knuckles turned white. "She belongs with her grandfather, in her home by the sea." Loki gulped, holding back the tears. "I let her go," he whispered.

"My brave son," she murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder. Loki turned to look at her with heartbreaking shock at hearing a praise normally reserved for Thor. Frigga stroked his cheek with her other hand, proud and grieved all at once. "My brave, noble son," she repeated firmly.

Loki stared for a moment, then threw himself into his mother's arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I loved her, Mother," he sobbed brokenly. "I loved her _so much_!"

"I know," Frigga murmured, holding him close. "I know." And she understood that only she was ever to know what Loki's first selfless act in years had cost him.


	6. note

**Hey all, **

**Part 6 will be a while, as I have a lot of homework, and there are quite a few plot points that are being stubborn.**

**In the meantime, there is a teaser chapter s/8679555/1/Stolen-Teaser posted that will hopefully content you for a little while. At least long enough to keep Loki's fangirl army from successfully hunting me down. Hopefully.**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Your mission was to Nornheim, Lord Frey," Heimdall intoned as the blonde man materialized on the Bifrost. "Why were you calling from Vanaheim?"

Frey smiled at the guardian. "I took a short detour to get a wedding present for my niece. My original gift was…unsuitable."

Heimdall stared at him for a moment, then returned to his usual stance. "You may find that any wedding gift is unsuitable just now, my lord." Before Frey could ask for an explanation, the giant waved him off. "Go. The Allfather wishes to hear your report as soon as possible."

"You'll not tell him about my detour?" If his mission had increased in urgency while he was gone, that could be a problem.

"Not unless he asks," the former protector of Vanaheim promised.

"Thank you, old friend." Frey saluted him gratefully and went on his way, pondering what he had been told.

As soon as he reached the palace, he was shown into the council chamber, where Odin and his sons were meeting with his advisors. Prince Thor was shouting something when he walked in, but stopped as everyone turned to stare.

"Lord Frey Njordson," Odin acknowledged. "Come, sit. We will hear your report on the situation in Nornheim in a moment."

Frey seated himself in the first empty spot he saw. When the man sitting next to him glared, Frey gritted his teeth. _Oh, no. How did I _not_ notice Vjalin there?_ Apparently, the arrogant Aesir was holding their whole family responsible for the loss of his son's bride. _This is going to be a _fun_ meeting._

"Whatever Fuarr has done, we cannot simply invade Alfheim and block the advancing Winter!" one of the oldest advisors insisted.

_Why is it only elderly Aesir who counsel against war? _Frey mused as Thor countered the speaker. _Have they grown wiser with age, or merely come to fear losing glory to younger warriors?_

Odin finally banged Gugnir on the ground. "There will not be a full-scale invasion of Alfheim!" Prince Thor looked ready to protest, but his father glared at him. "It is possible that we will send a _small_ force in to see what may be done, but that will be discussed _later._" Content with this, the prince sat back in his chair. "Now, we will hear of Lord Frey's diplomatic endeavors on Nornheim."

o-o-o-o

After his entire mission had been described in detail three times and utterly picked to pieces, the meeting finally adjourned. Frey rose and casually intercepted Prince Loki on his way out the door. "Your Highness," he began, bowing to the younger man, "do you know where Sigyn is at the moment?" He flashed his self-deprecating grin. "I have an embarrassingly late wedding present to give her."

The young prince turned away. "She's home with her grandfather. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Frey watched his niece's husband walk away, tense about something. _I'll stop in and see Freya,_ he decided. His sister knew virtually everything that went on in Asgard and might be able to explain this.

"There you are!" Frey turned to see his sister walking up behind him and smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to come home!"

He smiled and embraced his sister. "It's good to see you again, Freya. You look lovelier than ever."

She laughed. "You're still playing the diplomat, I see. Do you have time to come home with me and catch up a bit?"

"I would love to." He offered his arm to her and she took it with another warm smile. _Just like old times, _he thought wistfully, _before the war._

"How was your trip to Nornheim?" Freya asked, plucking a flower on their way out with her own exquisite grace.

Frey groaned. "Oh, don't ask me that. If I have to repeat the whole story one more time, I'm going to vomit."

"Please don't, this is a new dress."

He pinched her cheek. "I'm touched by your concern, sister."

"I'm only trying to preserve our dignity, dear." Freya tapped his shoulder lightly with her blossom. "You _do_ recall how important that is?"

He winced. "Let's _not _resurrect our argument about dignity. Has anything interesting happened here lately?"

Freya chattered lightly as they walked to her house and Frey let it wash over him. He knew perfectly well that his sister was keeping something important back until they could talk privately. _It must be something to do with Sigyn,_ he realized. _She hasn't mentioned her or Loki once._ What had his half-insane niece gotten into now?

By the time they reached her house, he finally consented to tell her about his journey to Nornheim. "Karnilla is still not willing to remove the barrier she set up on Alfheim; she supports Fuarr's plan to unify Alfheim in Winter and will not allow Asgard entry. They agreed to reduce the communication block on the Spring leaders, but nothing more." _She probably _gave_ him the idea, but I won't say that until I have proof beyond what I know of Light Elves._

Freya rolled her eyes. "So all the bickering around here for the past three weeks hardly matters. If the Bifrost is blocked from Alfheim, no one is going to enter."

"Mm," Frey agreed; actually, he was fairly sure their father still remembered the world walking technique he created, but did not want to mention it yet. If his father was accidentally volunteered for some Aesir meddling, he might have to go beg Skadi for sanctuary.

Freya led him into her high-ceilinged hall and gestured to a scarlet couch heaped with cushions. "Please, sit down. Would you like some wine?"

He smirked. "You're not trying to stall _me_, are you, sister?" She huffed and draped herself over another couch. "Come now, Freya," he continued more seriously. "Heimdall said any wedding present to Sigyn would be 'unsuitable,' and Prince Loki told me she had gone _home._ What do you know?"

She shrugged her prefect shoulders. "Not much more than anyone else, really. Only that the little fool threw away a marvelous opportunity to improve our people's position, all because she couldn't cope with Loki killing a man she never liked."

"What?" Frey's eyebrows rose. Loki was an unpredictable trickster, but he was hardly known for his high body count. "Who did he kill?"

"Theoric," Freya said airily, pouring herself some wine. "You're sure you don't want a drink? You look pale."

"He killed _Theoric_?" _That would explain why Vjalin was so angry! _"What for?"

"Oh, Sigyn somehow managed to make him fall in love with her, badly enough that he would kill to marry her." Freya took a sip of her drink. "And the clueless little chit had no comprehension of it! He was _besotted _with her, Frey, and she had no appreciation for the power she received!" Her eyes flashed with temper. "And finally, after dragging it out for months and making an enormous mess with her stubbornness, she managed to offend him so badly that he sent her back to stay with Father!"

"I see," Frey said quietly, digesting what he had been told. _I knew Sigyn was sensitive and unstable, but…_ "And I suppose you blame her for the whole thing?"

Freya slammed her goblet down. "She handled it like an imbecile! I warned her, counseled her, and she _still_ – "

"By 'warned' and 'counseled,' I assume you mean 'berated?'" When his sister rolled her eyes, he leaned forward to grab her arm. "_Realms_, Freya, did it ever occur to you that your _daughter_ is more than a political pawn?"

"The fact that I gave birth to her doesn't make Sigyn my daughter." She jerked her arm away. "Besides, since when are _you_ so close to her? You've barely ever spoken!"

"At least I tried!" Frey calmed himself quickly. "She cries every time I talk to her."

"Exactly," Freya returned coolly. "The child is completely insane, and more a nuisance than anything else. I thought she could be useful this one time, but…" She shrugged.

His sister's coldness toward her own child always set his teeth on edge. "After you wanted to throw her away, you still expect her to obey you?"

"What do you want from me, Frey?" she snapped. "A confession that I'm glad she was born?" Her face softened, making her look more like the sister he had grown up with. "I am," she admitted quietly. "Having her to raise made Father happier than I've seen him since Vanaheim fell. But don't expect me to make a pet of her!"

The former crown prince put his head to the side thoughtfully. "You've become a hard woman, sister. Ever since Od died –"

Freya rose sharply, glaring at him through a sudden sheen of tears. "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, brother. Please see yourself to the door."

He watched his sister sweep out of the room, then quietly laid the fire opal bracelet he had brought her on the couch. _And now to visit Father._

o-o-o-o

Thor rapped on his brother's door. "Loki?" There was no answer. "Brother, I know you're in there." He paused. "Are you…coming out to spar with us?"

"No!" his little brother finally snapped from inside. "Go away!"

His voice sounded strange. "Loki, are you… _crying_?"

Something hit the door with a loud _clang_. "Just leave me alone!"

"Are you still mourning for Sigyn?" Thor asked after a moment's contemplation. "You know, you could always invite her back and work things out."

The door finally swung open, revealing a pale, infuriated, tear-stained Loki. "Go. _Away!_"

He grabbed his brother's arm and started dragging him along. "No. Now you can either come spar with me, or you can tell me what's wrong, but you will not sit in your room and cry."

Loki snorted. "Good_bye_, Thor." And with that, he teleported back into his suite, locking the door behind him.

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see about this."

o-o-o-o

"You need to eat, little one." Njord laid a heavy hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "I thought you liked scallops."

"I do," she whispered, still staring disinterestedly at her plate.

He sighed. "Whatever you fear you did wrong, Sigyn, it will not be repaired by you starving yourself. Now eat."

Sigyn obediently took a few bites, then stopped again. "Someone's coming." Her eyes fixed on the front door and she shrank back into her chair.

Njord scowled and moved toward the door. "It had better not be who I think it is." He wrenched the heavy door open. "What do you – Oh." He paused mid-bellow when he saw his son standing outside with an amused half-smile.

"Is… this a bad time, Father?"

The former king sighed. "Yes, but come inside anyway."

"Thank you," Frey answered politely, following him into the house. "Freya told me Sigyn was here again, and I thought – " He stopped short when he saw her sitting at the table. "Hello, little one."

"Hello," she answered shyly, beginning to smile.

_Maybe this time will be different, _Njord hoped. If Sigyn could manage to talk to the trickster prince and a fierce warrior maiden, surely she would be ready to talk to her own uncle?

Frey reached out a hand to his niece, giving her his full smile. "It's… been a long time, hasn't it?"

The old king fought back a groan of annoyance when he saw his son's shoulders tense nervously. _You idiot, she's going to notice!_

As always, Sigyn immediately picked up her uncle's discomfort. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, face falling. "I'll leave you to visit with Grandfather." She was out of the room and up the stairs before either of them could stop her.

Frey crossed his arms over his chest. "She's gotten faster, hasn't she?"

"If all you can do is make jokes, Frey, you can leave this house _now._" Njord pushed past his useless son and started up the stairs to Sigyn's room. "Come back here, child! Your uncle was _trying_ to talk to you!" He knocked firmly on her door. "I mean it, Sigyn, you're too old to act this way now. Come out of there!"

"I can't," Sigyn answered through the door. "He doesn't like me."

_I wish I'd never taught her to see with healing!_ "Don't be silly, child, of course he does. He's just nervous because you don't see each other often. I've _told_ you that before, remember?"

Sigyn opened the door a crack and peeked out with one wet eye. "No, he doesn't," she insisted quietly. "He thinks I'm insane. He and Mother were talking about it before the wedding. That's why he gets all tense when he sees me." The door started closing again. "I'll just stay in here, and you two can have a nice time together."

"No, you will not!" Njord caught the door and dragged it open further. "You've spent more than enough time hiding alone and crying. Now come out here and –"

"Father," Frey interrupted gently, "will you let me speak to her alone for a moment?"

He turned to look at his son. "Why –ah!" Sigyn took advantage of that moment's distraction to open his hand and slam her door closed, locking it. He glared at the door, then heaved a sign and turned back to the stairs. "Try, if you wish. I'm going for a walk." _If I stay in here another minute, I'll lose patience with that girl._

o-o-o-o

"Sigyn?"

The girl wrapped her blanket more tightly around herself. "You don't have to talk to me just because Grandfather wants you to."

"I'm not." He paused for a moment. "Are you going to let me in?"

Sigyn could still feel his anxiety out there. "You don't want to come in."

Uncle Frey mumbled something she didn't understand and the beams that made up her door twisted apart. He stepped through, and they turned back together behind him.

Sigyn stared. "What… How did you…"

"Your door is made of wood," Uncle Frey replied calmly. "May I sit down?"

"Um… I suppose." She scooted over on the bed, allowing him to sit next to her. After a minute of awkward silence, she crumpled down further. "I'm sorry for whatever I do to upset you," she whispered. "I don't mean to."

"You don't mean to run out of the room crying?" he asked archly.

_What?_ Sigyn's forehead creased and she turned to look at her uncle. "But… you're upset _before_ I run away. That's why I leave!"

"I'm not _upset_, child. I'm _worried_. It's a little troubling when your niece disappears every time you come and can't be found until you leave." Uncle Frey crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed her thoughtfully. "Especially if she's been doing that since she was only seven decades old."

"That can't be it," she insisted, moving away. "You were disturbed by me from the first time we met." She rubbed hastily at her eyes, determined not to resume crying until she was alone again.

"What exactly do you remember about the first time we met?" her uncle asked drily.

Sigyn frowned. "You killed Starfang." Even after all this time, the loss of her furry friend still hurt.

"Ah…" Glancing up, she saw a dubious expression on her uncle's face. "By 'Starfang,' do you mean that huge dire wolf that attacked me when I was halfway to the door?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, feeling an unwanted tear drip from her eye. "He wasn't attacking you, he was just saying hello!"

"He usually said hello by snarling and jumping on people?"

_He did what?_ "I didn't see that part," she mumbled.

"Yes, I remember. You came out right after I killed him, screamed at me, kicked me in the shins, and ran off sobbing as soon as your grandfather came out." His hand came to rest on her hair, making her jerk her head up in surprise. He smiled sadly. "I did feel terrible about it, you know, especially when you didn't come home for dinner. I spent most of the evening puzzling over how to make it up to you."

Sigyn moved away from his hand, perching on the very edge of her bed. She could still feel a twinge of aversion from him and it stung. "I came back inside after you went to bed. Grandfather was waiting for me, and scolded me for yelling at you like that." She bit her lip to keep from crying and took a deep breath before she continued. "He… he reminded me how much I wanted more of a family, and he told me you would love me if I tried to be nicer. So I-I did try, but…" She gulped back more tears. "You still thought I was weird."

Uncle Frey was silent for a moment, then put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back toward him. "I was a little confused when, after kicking me the night before, you knocked on my door at the crack of dawn with a big smile and a plate of cookies." He squeezed her gently. "And then you stared for a minute, dropped the plate on the floor, and ran off crying again."

"Because I tried to be nice and you still thought I was a freak!" Sigyn shouted. She immediately paled at her own outburst and hid her face again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. _Now I've made things even worse, just like I did with Loki._

"It's not as though you left me any other options," he pointed out softly, patting her hair.

Sigyn's head jerked back up. "What do you mean?" _I forced him to see me this way? But how? _

Her uncle looked at her as though she had asked a ridiculous question. "This is the longest we've ever been near each other. You usually run away before we've exchanged seven words. Of course I've thought you were insane; I never had a chance to learn otherwise."

That…actually made sense, now that he mentioned it. "But… I couldn't," she protested. "You were upset with me, it's never all right to stay and talk when someone's upset!"

"What sort of nonsense is _that_?" Uncle Frey asked. "How else do you expect a misunderstanding to be resolved?"

She shrugged. "Um… Usually things just sort themselves out if I leave Grandfather alone long enough."

He snorted. "Well, your grandfather is something of a special case, I admit. What about with other people, though? Did your childhood friends behave the same way?"

_Friends._ Sigyn felt tears coming again and looked away. "I didn't have any," she mumbled. "The other children always thought I was strange." _Maybe they were right. Maybe that's why everything has gone wrong._

"Oh," Uncle Frey murmured. She felt a sudden relaxing and flood of concern from him, and he suddenly hugged her close.

"Grandfather tried to help me find friends, but it never worked," she whispered. _Think about your animals, Sigyn. Don't cry. Wait until he's gone to cry._ "That's why I had so many pets."

"I see." He continued to hold her for a moment, then stood up and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Why don't you come downstairs and finish your dinner? This is going to be a _long_ conversation."

"Conversation about what?" Sigyn asked, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Social skills," Uncle Frey informed her flatly.

o-o-o-o

On the second day of bickering about the Alfheim and Nornheim situation, Loki left the council meeting early. Sigyn's uncle kept staring at him thoughtfully and the young prince knew he must have spoken to her. It exacerbated his own self-loathing to the point where he made up an excuse and left under the questioning looks of his father and brother.

Knowing that either his mother or Thor would come to his chambers soon with their sweet, _false_ reassurances, Loki instead went to the one creature in Asgard who would welcome him without offering advice: Sleipnir.

He was relieved to find the great stallion's stable empty of people. The horse he had raised from a foal pricked up his ears and whinnied happily as soon as he walked in. It actually brought a smile to his face. Loki approached Sleipnir's stall and wrapped his arms around the proud neck. "Hello, Sleipnir." The horse bent to wrap his head and neck around Loki's back, returning the embrace.

_How pathetic,_ he thought wryly. _I'm actually turning to a _horse_ for sympathy._

Eventually, Sleipnir raised his head and licked the top of Loki's head, nickering curiously.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," he grumbled, finger-combing his black locks into place. Sleipnir simply nudged at his hand, asking for attention. With an indulgent sigh, Loki stroked his eight-legged friend's face. After all his worries about Sigyn, it was a relief to touch something that honestly enjoyed his affection.

Loki rubbed his hand sharply over his eyes before thoughts of his failure as a husband made him cry once more. "Sleipnir, what would you do if you lost your head over a mare who had no desire for you?"

The horse sneezed violently in response, eliciting a laugh from his mother. "Never happened to you, hm?" Loki conjured an apple and held it out. "I suppose a handsome stallion like you has no such troubles." _Though I thought I was handsome as well…. Perhaps that was just another lie._

"Loki?"

The young man whirled at the sound of Odin's voice. "Father," he responded. After staring for a moment, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone with Sleipnir."

His father shook his head and came to lay a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Actually, my son, I'm here to see you." A rare soft expression came over his face. "Come for a walk with me."

o-o-o-o

"Mother?"

Frigga paused in mounting her horse. "Yes, Thor?"

Her oldest son put his hand on the creature's bridle. "Where are you going?"

"To Njord's hall," she informed him calmly. "Between the confusion at court and Loki's moods, I haven't had a chance to talk to Sigyn since she left."

"Where is he now?" Thor glanced around, clearly worried about his brother.

Frigga smiled. "Your father is with him. Please don't interrupt them, darling; Loki rarely gets time alone with him and he needs it now."

"I see." Her son mulled things over for a moment, then smiled back. "In that case, Mother… May I come with you?"

She gestured calmly to Thor's steed, already saddled and bridled. "Of course you may." When her son gaped at her, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _He really should be used to it by now._

o-o-o-o

"Stop that!" Sigyn scolded the wind as it tugged on her papers. "I have to learn these things if I'm to fix this mess with my husband!" After the first twenty minutes of Uncle Frey's lessons last night, she had given up on learning it all immediately and begun taking notes. He had very kindly returned to the beginning so that she could write it all down. The look on Grandfather's face when he came home had been priceless.

_I shouldn't be laughing right now,_ Sigyn reminded herself. _I really need to worry about Loki._ But for the first time in months, she really wanted to laugh for pure joy. She had _finally_ gained a real relationship with her uncle and now had access to the various lessons she had never gotten to learn – lessons that just might be able to save her marriage. _Which, by the way, I should actually be studying now._

She was so immersed in her studies that she didn't notice the approaching guests until Thor scooped her up. "Sigyn!" he greeted her enthusiastically, crushing her in a hug. "We've been so worried about you, little one, are you well?"

She gasped for breath. "I'd be better if I could _breathe_, Thor." He flushed with embarrassment and set her back on her feet. Grinning up at him, she hugged him in return. "It's wonderful to see you. What brings you here?"

"We've come to check on you, sweetheart," Frigga replied, gathering up the scattered pages. "As he said, we've been worried."

Sigyn drew back uncomfortably and curtsied to the queen. _The queen. Now that Loki has sent me away, I am no longer on casual terms with the royal family. _"I'm fine, Mo – Your Majesty."

Frigga drew her up and embraced her. "You mean 'Mother,' darling," she chided gently. "You are still a member of our family."

The girl smiled and returned the embrace. "I'm glad." When she drew back, Frigga offered her the papers, which she took with a smile of thanks.

"What are all those?" Thor asked.

"They're notes," Sigyn explained, attempting to reorganize them. "Uncle Frey gave me a lot of information about managing conflicts with people who aren't Grandfather, and now I'm trying to learn it all." Thor looked surprised, but her mother-in-law smiled knowingly. Sigyn folded her arms, tucking the papers against her chest. "Why didn't you ever tell me I was handling things so poorly?"

The queen's eyes softened and she took the young woman's face between her hands. "There is something you need to understand, Sigyn. Back when Odin's grandfather ruled Asgard, seers sat at the right hands of kings and gave advice freely. At first it was a great blessing, but as soon as a war broke out between realms…" She shook her head sadly. "Seers on both sides giving away and attempting to reshape the futures that they saw led to an escalating cycle that ended in disaster. Ever since then, seers have been bound by strict oaths that constrain how much we may intervene in a situation about which we have knowledge."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, looking back down at her papers. "I see."

"I do what I can, for _all_ of my family, but there are limits I cannot cross." Frigga smiled and patted her cheek. "And, as you just found out, there are many ways to learn what you must know."

"At least I got an uncle out of this mess," Sigyn agreed, brightening again.

Her brother-in-law cleared his throat. "Ah… Going back to the content of your notes…" He toyed nervously with Mjolnir. "Does this mean that you will return and attempt to salvage your marriage with Loki?"

"It does." She and Frigga both laughed as Thor enveloped her in another of his hugs.

o-o-o-o

"And why should I involve myself in Odin's attempts to play guardian to the Nine Realms?" Njord rumbled, turning away from his son. After Frey returned from that council meeting, he had insisted on explaining every detail of the situation on Alfheim. As soon as the Bifrost barrier was mentioned, he knew it was only a matter of time before his world-walking technique was also brought up.

"Because another Realm is about to be ruined, Father." Frey caught his shoulder before he could walk away. "Do you _want_ another race to lose their home as we did? The Spring Elves cannot survive the cold for longer than a month. If the Winter continues to spread, they will be forced to either leave or perish; actually, since they have no way off their world right now, they will simply perish."

The old king crossed his arms over his chest. What his son said was true. _Most of Vanaheim – most of our _people_ – died because I hesitated too long. I cannot allow that to happen again._ "But what good will Odin's sons and their bloodthirsty comrades do if they are sent there?"

"They can find out what is happening." Humor lit Frey's face – even in the midst of the war, he had never lost that. "They'll have Hogun and Prince Loki with them, I'm sure they can manage a bit of discretion. And you and I both know that trying to upset the balance of their planet is _completely_ out of character for the Light Elves. I believe Karnilla is not merely aiding Fuarr, but controlling him somehow. If she is, they will find out and we can proceed from there."

Njord snorted. "Clearly, you have greater faith in Odin's sons than I do."

"Between the two of them, they'll manage. Besides, whether you like it or not, one of them will rule Asgard someday. It's wise of Odin to give them chances like this to develop the necessary skills."

"Hmph." The old man stared at the setting sun, unable to refute his son's argument, but reluctant to agree with him. His attention was diverted by the splash of two people running through his surf. Snapping his head toward the feeling, he saw Sigyn laughing and flinging a handful of water at Prince Thor, who laughed and continued chasing her. Frigga was watching nearby, but he couldn't see her face from this angle. Ordinarily, he would be annoyed that Odin's family was invading his home uninvited, but…

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Frey grinned. "And even when chasing her around and splashing each other, can you see how gentle Prince Thor is with her? It almost gives one hope that he could handle a delicate situation without killing everything in his path."

He glared. _I hate it his type of sarcasm. _"Frey, if you keep rubbing this in my face, you can stay with your sister for the rest of your time in Asgard."

"As long as you agree to help, I'll be the best-behaved son in all the Realms." He paused for a moment. "Starting next century."

Njord rolled his eyes and brushed past his son, walking down the beach toward his granddaughter and her other family. "Having fun, little one?" he called when he was in earshot.

Sigyn turned toward him and smiled happily. "Grandfather!" She broke out of her water fight with Thor and ran into his arms, flinging her own around his neck. "I was wondering where you were all afternoon."

"I've been talking to your uncle." He kissed her cheek, which had regained its healthy pink from the exercise. He held her tightly for a moment, knowing she wouldn't stay much longer. _As soon as she uses what Frey taught her, she'll be back with that Trickster._ "I see you decided to entertain some guests in my absence."

She bit her lip guiltily. "Um…"

"Actually, we showed up uninvited," Frigga corrected him with a smile. "We've missed her."

_She must have missed them, too. _"You're welcome to visit her here any time, Queen Frigga." He finally let go of Sigyn and nudged her back toward the sea. "Finish your game, child, we're going inside for dinner soon." She raced back into the surf with Thor, and may have been responsible for the fish that leaped up and got caught in his hair.

"Thank you for allowing us to see her," Odin's wife said softly. "I've been worrying since she was sent away, but with everything happening at home…"

"I understand," Njord agreed. He waited for a moment, not quite sure how to put his offer. "Frigga," he finally began. "Do you think you could arrange an appointment for me with your husband? There is something we need to discuss."

She smiled, and he suspected she knew what he was talking about. "I'll speak to him as soon as I get home," she promised.

o-o-o-o

"Are you certain we can trust Njord to transport our warriors safely?" one of the councilors argued, looking coldly at Frey. "For all we know, he could still be blaming Asgard for the destruction of Vanaheim! Why should we trust him with the life of our crown prince?"

The former prince shrugged off the insult with a smile. "My father wants to prevent the kind of devastation that claimed Vanaheim from ruining another Realm as well. That is his sole purpose in offering us his world-walking expertise."

"And we are to believe this from another Vanir?" the man returned sharply.

"Yes," Odin snapped. The councilor deflated slightly under his glare. "Lord Frey has been loyal for centuries and is our most reliable diplomat. Njord has had little heart for politics since his kingdom was destroyed, but he has no desire to harm our people. We _will_ accept his help for the sake of Alfheim."

Nods and murmurs of acceptance passed around the room. Frey experienced a moment of hope that things might proceed smoothly from there, but Vjalin raised another point of contention. "I see the reason in accepting Njord's assistance, Allfather, but should we really send the God of Mischief on such an important mission?" Loki scowled beside his father and Vjalin sneered at him before continuing. "After all, one never knows when he might decide that it would be _fun_ to wreak havoc. Shouldn't he be kept in Asgard, where he can do less damage?"

"I don't think that would be wise," Frey interrupted quickly, before Odin's wrath erupted at this insult to his son. "Recall that Nornheim is assisting the Winter Elves in their takeover attempt. If Karnilla is involved, you may be sure there is powerful magic at work somewhere. Only an equally skilled sorcerer can decipher or defeat her spells, and _Prince_ Loki is the only Asgardian qualified." _Besides, his brother will run amok without him._

The dark prince looked surprised and gratified at this defense from someone outside his family and gave Frey a nod of thanks. "You may be certain, my lords, that I understand the gravity of this task. I will not condemn the Light Elves to suffer for my own amusement."

"I know, my son," Odin rumbled proudly, also sending Frey a grateful look. "And now, if there are no _further _objections –" he glared sharply around the room "- I believe there are a few other matters to discuss."

After trade relations with the dwarves and measures for reducing banditry near the outskirts had been thoroughly haggled over, the meeting was adjourned. Frey was gathering his possessions to leave when his name was called. He glanced over his shoulder to see Prince Loki standing there with his courtly mask firmly in place. "Yes, my prince?"

"I wish to thank you for supporting me today," the young man said with a smooth smile that outdid Frey's own. It did not, however, disguise the half-eager, half-fearful gleam in his eyes as he causally asked, "Were you able to make contact with your niece?"

"Yes, actually. I think we've made a lot of progress as a family lately." He glanced around, then lowered his voice. "She dreams about you, you know."

"She does?" The prince did an excellent job of hiding his increased tension. If Frey hadn't known the situation, he would think they were still making small talk. "Does she discuss her dreams with you already?"

_So he knows our history. Wonderful._ "She doesn't need to," he explained calmly. "I'm a light sleeper and sound travels easily in our house." He smiled sadly and dared to place a hand on the dark prince's shoulder. "She wakes up in the middle of the night, crying and calling your name." _I think her guilt is giving her nightmares. The sooner this can be fixed, the better._

Loki blanched and his eyes widened. "I… see." He lowered his gaze. "For what it's worth," he went on in an undertone, "I never meant to hurt her." With that, he vanished.

Frey stood staring at the place where he had been. "I'm an idiot," he grumbled to himself. "You'd think a diplomat could have phrased that better, wouldn't you?"

"Lord Frey?"

This time it was Prince Thor standing there. "Yes?"

The warrior glared at him. "What did you say to my brother?"

Frey sighed. "I told him that Sigyn dreams about him, and worded my explanation poorly so that, rather than understanding she misses him, he now thinks she has nightmares of being recaptured by him." He set his books back down. "Do you have any idea where he's gone to? I'd like to explain, if that's possible."

Thro shook his head glumly. "He won't believe you, Lord Frey. Mother and I have both told him the same thing. He will not allow himself to believe that Sigyn ever loved him, much less that she still does."

"I see." _And now I get to go tell my niece who can exert control over other people's bodies that I just made the rift between her and her husband even _worse._ Perfect._

o-o-o-o

As soon as he materialized in his chambers, Loki ran into the bedroom and flung himself down on the bed. "Damn it," he growled into the pillow. It would seem he was _still_ tormenting his wife, even after sending her home.

The smell of Sigyn's hair tickled at him, and he realized he had grabbed the wrong pillow. _Even after five washings, it still smells like her!_ He flung the offending memento against the wall and returned to his own side of the bed.

_So it's true after all,_ Loki brooded. _She _didn't_ love me._ His doubts had continued to plague him since he sent Sigyn away. At times he almost convinced himself that it had all been a misunderstanding, that his wife loved him and wanted him to bring her home. He had actually resolved to go and speak with her before leaving for Alfheim, to plead with her for another chance.

_I suppose it was a good thing I spoke to her uncle first._ Guilty, shameful tears escaped from Loki's eyes. _I can't go back to her now._ If he had once been her beloved husband, they could have rebuilt their relationship and learned to understand each other. He could have made her happy again and won his way back into her heart. _But now? Never._ _It would be cruel, unspeakably cruel, to drag her back here after everything I've done to her. _

What must it have been like for Sigyn during their banishment together, lost in the wilderness with a strange man who held a husband's right to her body and insisted on having her affection as well? He must have seemed like a _monster_ to her, constantly demanding her closeness, never giving her a single night's peace, always wanting to pull her into his arms or onto his lap, insatiably hungry to touch her, kiss her, make love to her, hold her…. Why had she never asked him to _stop_? Did she believe his kindness was contingent on her meeting his demands? Given the stories told of him, she very well might have._ How can I ask her to return to that, to be my pet and plaything once more?_

Loki laughed bitterly. If he asked it of her, Sigyn probably _would _return. If he coaxed her and managed to convince her that he regretted what he had done to their marriage, she might even treat him affectionately again, trying to make her unpredictable husband believe he had the love he wanted. And all the while, she would hate every touch, every kiss, every soft word he spoke. No. If he could only be a burden and a torment to his wife, he would never approach her again. He would pour himself into his sorcery, his mischief, this interesting assignment on Alfheim, and forget this hole in his heart.

o-o-o-o

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three came to the seashore the next day to leave for Alfheim. About half the court had chosen to follow and see them off, to Grandfather's annoyance. "I agreed to have Odin, his council, and the departing warriors come here, _not_ this other rabble."

Sigyn placed a soothing hand on his arm. "They came to say farewell to their beloved heroes, Grandfather. Sif says they usually do that."

"Ridiculous Aesir customs," he grumbled. "Have to make a spectacle out of everything!"

She laughed. "Well, these _are_ the princes and their friends departing. And world-walking without the Bifrost is something few have ever seen before."

"Or will ever see again." He glowered at the approaching crowd.

Sigyn poked him in the side. "If you scare them all away, Alfheim is going to crumble." He ruffled her hair and relaxed his scowl slightly.

"Princess!" Sif called as she approached, waving enthusiastically.

"Oh, go on. Say goodbye to your friends." Grandfather gave her a light shove and she ran to meet Sif.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sif asked with a smile as they met. "You look well."

"So do you," Sigyn returned. "Are you excited for your mission?"

The warrior woman shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. This sneaking around and gathering information isn't the sort of thing we usually do, though. I doubt we'll have any decent adventures."

"Adventures don't necessarily require a battle, you know," she pointed out dryly.

"No, but I can't imagine tales being told of how we went sneaking through Alfheim, listened at some doors, and then came back to Asgard like a messenger service."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "The point here isn't to have tales sung about you, Sif. The point is to figure out how to save Alfheim."

"I know, I know," Sif sighed. "Still, it's hardly to my tastes."

Sigyn laughed. "We don't actually know what's going on there, other than that the Winter is spreading. Who knows, something exciting could happen!"

"With the Idiots Three and the princes along?" Sif grinned. "I'm sure something _unexpected_ will happen, but I don't know if being caught in an avalanche is my idea of exciting."

"We won't get caught in an avalanche, Sif," Thor assured her brightly, coming over to drape an arm around Sigyn. "We will have a successful mission, boldly defeat any who stand in our way, and return home victorious!" He chucked Sigyn under the chin despite her dubious expression. "And I'll bring back a piece of that snow stone you like from Winter, hm?"

"It's called snowflake obsidian, Thor, and you can't."

"What?" Thor looked visibly confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's only found in the volcanic ranges on the western edge of Winter. The capital is near the center, and you're starting from the ocean on the eastern edge. You won't go anywhere near them."

Her brother-in-law's brow furrowed. "Why are we starting from the ocean?"

Sigyn gave him an incredulous look. "Because that's how Grandfather's world-walking _works._ He makes a connection between two bodies of saltwater, and –"

Sif clapped a hand over her mouth. "And then we reach the other side safely, walk the rest of the way, return to the sea when we're done, and use that crystal Loki just enchanted to contact him to bring us home." She leaned down to whisper in Sigyn's ear. "If you explain magic to him, his brain will explode and he'll be useless the entire trip."

She nodded, and her friend released her mouth. "Thor, please tell me you at least read the map."

"They gave us a map?"

Sigyn stared in horror, then turned to Sif. "Please tell me _someone_ read the map."

"Hogun did," the warrior lady assured her. "He's our official map reader, path finder, and tracker. And I'm fairly sure Loki read it, too."

"Are you ready to leave, warriors?" Grandfather boomed, standing impatiently at the water's edge.

"Have a safe journey," Sigyn told her friends quickly, hugging them both.

"Farewell, sister!" Thor exclaimed jovially with a kiss on her forehead.

Sif shook her head at his enthusiasm. "Goodbye, Sigyn. Take care of yourself." Then she grabbed Thor's arm and dragged him away.

_Where has Loki gotten to?_ This would be the wrong moment for a complete talk, of course, but she should at least bid him farewell before he left for Alfheim. _Ah, there!_ He was talking to his father, apparently receiving some last minute instructions. She saw him bow in farewell, then be surprised by a fatherly clap on the shoulder from Odin. Sigyn innocently stepped into his path as he moved to join the others.

Loki scowled as they collided. "Would you watch where – Sigyn." He stared at her for a moment while his emotions whirled faster than she could read. Then he took her hand and bowed over it politely. "Farewell, Princess," he said stiffly, then hurried off to stand with his brother.

As the sea began to move around the warriors of Asgard, Sigyn felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Queen Frigga and moved to wrap an arm around her waist. They stood there holding each other as the princes and their friends vanished in the waves.

o-o-o-o

"Loki, do you have a spell to dry us off?" Fandral asked as they stepped out of the sea. "I don't fancy walking around _wet_ in Winter."

"Why, bold Fandral, are you so easily conquered by the cold?" Loki asked, feigning surprise.

Sif snorted. "Loki, stop being obtuse, just dry our clothes."

The trickster's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course, great lady," he replied in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. He immediately directed all the water from Sif's clothes to the skin beneath and froze it for good measure. Sif's cry of annoyance echoed around them, bringing a smirk to his lips.

Hogun turned to face them both. "Silence is key," he rebuked them. He looked pointedly a Loki. "So is not freezing."

The grim archer, unlike the rest of Thor's friends, had actually earned a measure of respect from Loki. "Oh, very well." With a simple spell, he dried them all completely.

"So," Volstagg joined in cheerily, clearly missing the part about silence. "Where are we heading in our search for King Fuarr?"

"Sigyn told me we were heading eastward to the capital," Thor volunteered.

Loki tried to block out the image of a smiling, Thor-hugging Sigyn in the pink dress that matched her cheeks. "Our last communication from the Spring Elves mentioned that orders from the capital have been regularly coming to the borders. Whoever is commanding the ice mages who spread the Winter – whether it is Fuarr or another power – can be found there."

"We'd better start walking then," Fandral noted. "_How_ far is it to the capital?"

Hogun pulled out the map and started off in exactly the right direction. "Far."

o-o-o-o

"Worried, little one?"

Sigyn glanced up at her uncle. "Hm? Why do you ask?"

He chuckled. "You've been staring at your book without turning a page for the last ten minutes." He patted the open space on the sofa between himself and Grandfather. "Why don't you come sit up here with us?"

She closed her neglected book and got up from the hearth rug, nestling in between her grandfather and uncle. "They've been on Alfheim for two days now and there's been no word."

"I thought you and Queen Frigga were practicing healing together," Grandfather remarked drily, "not worrying about the princes."

"We can do both at the same time," Sigyn pointed out. "Actually, doing so is part of my training."

Uncle Frey laughed. "She has you there, Father." He ruffled her hair lightly. "Cheer up a bit, little one. They can't send much of a message unless Prince Loki disrupts that shield around Winter, and doing so would alert Karnilla that they're there. They'll probably reach the capital soon and everything will be fine. You'll see." He tapped her nose with his finger. "Now cheer up, mite. Wait here a moment, there's something I've been meaning to give you."

"You don't have to give me presents all the time," she told him reproachfully. Although she and her uncle had rarely spoken in her childhood, he had still attempted to be part of her life by sending her fascinating presents from the worlds he visited. This was how she had discovered her fondness for foreign tales and poetry, but it was really unnecessary now. "You already helped me so much."

Her grandfather wrapped an arm around her cozily. "Indulge your uncle, Sigyn. Giving presents to family is one of his oldest and favorite hobbies."

"At least I've improved past the muddy toad stage," Uncle Frey defended himself as he rose.

"The muddy toad stage lasted one day, when he was barely as tall as my knee," Grandfather explained while Uncle Frey went upstairs. "It ended abruptly when your mother punched him for the first time."

Sigyn giggled. "Poor Uncle Frey. I'm sure he was trying to be nice."

"He always is," her grandfather agreed softly. He kissed the top of her head. "Nerthus was like that, too. I suppose that's where you get it from."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Her grandmother, his first wife and first love, had died in an accident before the war even began. Her memory was still sacred to him and mentions of her were rare. "I love you," she whispered, knowing he needed to hear it.

"And I love you."

"And I suppose neither of you love me," Uncle Frey pouted, coming back down the stairs. "I leave for one minute and suddenly I'm an intruder."

Sigyn sensed rather than saw her grandfather's mock scowl. "Stop whining and sit back down, Frey. Believe it or not, the world _doesn't _revolve around you."

"I have such a cruel father," he lamented, resuming his seat. "Will you at least let go of your precious grandchild so I can give her her present?"

Giggling at their antics, Sigyn slipped out of her grandfather's arms. "He hasn't had you forcibly removed yet, so I think he must love you."

"Actually, he _has_ kicked me out of the house before, but thanks for trying." He patted her cheek and handed her an intricately carved wooden box. "I'm sorry this is so late. It was supposed to be your wedding gift. I picked it up on my way back from Nornheim."

Sigyn frowned slightly. "A… wedding gift?" Grandfather glared over her head.

Uncle Frey rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture of embarrassment. "I put it together before I knew what had happened after your wedding," he explained. "But it's something I think you will enjoy, regardless of all that. Go on, open it."

Obediently, the girl opened the lid of the box to reveal a dozen small bags of different colored silk. Each was carefully labeled and contained a few pinches of little irregular roundish things. "Seeds? What are they?" she asked, touching a white bag of slender greenish grains.

"They're different flowers that are native to Vanaheim," he explained. Lifting out the white bag, he dropped one of the seeds into his palm and made it grow into a short, dark green plant with three feathery white flowers. "This is the lempea, one of my favorites."

"Where did you find these?" Grandfather asked, astonished. "They only grew in the northern woodlands, the first region we lost!"

"You forget that lempea seeds can survive for centuries, even on ruined ground." He went to the kitchen for a cup of water, in which he placed the flower he had grown. "They took the longest to find out of all these, but I think it was worth the effort."

"I think so, too." Sigyn admired the delicate plant. "Thank you so much, Uncle Frey." She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "These are a wonderful present."

"I'm glad you think so." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I know you never lived in Vanaheim, but it's still part of you. It's only right that you should have a part of it."

"Mm," she agreed, stirring the seeds with her hand. "But don't you want some of them for yourself? I mean, since you like them so much and it took so long to collect them…" She trailed off, seeing that he was shaking his head.

"Where would I keep a garden, little one? I spend my whole life roaming the Nine Realms, untangling conflicts before they erupt into wars." Uncle Frey smiled wistfully and closed her hand over the seeds. "These are for you. I'll show you what they look like and tell you how to grow them, and hope to see them somewhere when I get to visit again."

"All right," she whispered, smiling up at her generous uncle. She glanced back at the lempea plant and an idea struck her. "Would that one grow out in the hills behind the palace, do you think?"

He considered for a moment. "I think so, yes. Why do you ask?"

Sigyn fidgeted with her skirt. "That's where Loki buried our daughter, and I know she died before we got to meet her, but…" She looked at the floor. "I can't help feeling that she would have loved these."

Uncle Frey took her hand. "I think that's a beautiful idea, child. As soon as the next rain comes through, I'll show you how to plant them there."

"The next rain?" she asked, putting her head on the side curiously.

"They'll only take root if the soil is soaking wet when they're planted. Lempea are extremely finicky – the cats of the plant world."

Sigyn giggled. "If they were the cats of the plant world, Uncle, they'd be growing in the desert." She looked back down at the bags. "Are there any that would grow here by the sea?" she asked, thinking of Grandfather.

"Absolutely," Uncle Frey said, reaching for a pale blue bag of spherical black seeds. "How about some artyva? Its name means 'irritable,' so it will fit right in around here."

"I'm starting to think you _like_ being thrown out of my house, Frey," Grandfather growled good-naturedly.

o-o-o-o

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Volstagg," Loki warned. "The fruit of Alfheim is rather unhealthy for other species."

"In what way?" the large man asked, looking longingly at a berry bush. "I'm starving!"

"Cyanide is an essential nutrient here," Hogun explained bluntly.

"You'll be dead in seconds if you eat those," Loki continued. "So unless you're hungry enough to be suicidal, I suggest you leave them alone."

Thor smiled watching him. His brother was obsessive about reading up on any Realm they visited before they set foot in it, a habit for which he was always grateful. "We'll reach the capital soon, yes?"

"Once we get out of these hills, we'll enter a canyon, and the capital is just on the other side," Fandral promised, looking at the map over Hogun's shoulder.

Sif kicked more snow from her feet. "Let's move faster, then. I'm ready to get out of this frozen wasteland!"

"It's not really a wasteland, Sif," Loki corrected. "Jotunheim is a wasteland. This place is full of life, it just doesn't suit _your_ personal tastes."

"It's amazing that so many things can thrive in this cold," Thor commented before Sif could retort. She and his little brother had been at each other's throats on a regular basis since they arrived.

"The Winter Elves and most of these creatures originally emerged in a small polar region, while the Spring Elves and their environment developed near the equator," Loki explained. "They became masters of weather magic and eventually spread their habitable regions to split the planet in equal halves."

"How is that even possible?" Fandral asked. "Our best sorcerers can barely summon a cloud burst!"

"It's the only form of magic they really do," the younger prince replied with a shrug. "They're specialized for it, I suppose. And they have a great many mages sustaining it; this whole place is _flooded_ with magic." He glanced around in obvious appreciation. "It's quite a marvel."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Volstagg noted, "but I still can't see how you're wandering about with no cloak! Aren't you freezing?"

"He's always had a high tolerance for the cold," Thor explained, clapping Loki's shoulder affectionately.

"Between the cold and the magic, I'm beginning to wonder if he's part Jotun," Sif grumbled.

The golden prince bristled at this insult to his brother. "Enough, Sif!" He stormed past her to take the lead. "Loki is my brother and your prince. Show some respe- Aah!" The snow suddenly crumbled out from underneath him, dropping him down into the canyon.

"Thor!" he heard Loki shout.

Thor spat out a chunk of ice. "I'm fine, brother! The canyon just started sooner than I thought."

"Look there!" cried a voice above him. "We have intruders!"

He looked up toward the sound. "There's a guard tower on the other side! Quick, before they send out an alert!" Whirling Mjolnir in his hand, he swung himself through the air, crashing through the wall of the tower.

"Graceful, Brother," Loki commented wryly, landing lightly beside him and morphing from magpie to man. "Let's find the guards, shall we?"

Thor grinned. "I completely agree, little bird."

Loki pushed past his annoying older brother. "Oh, shut up. It was the fastest way across." The two princes raced up the stairs together, following the alarmed cries of the Winter Elf guards.

"Where are the others?" Thor asked as they ran.

"On their way," he explained succinctly. "I would have shifted them, too, but we've seen how ineffectual it makes them."

"Such tricks are not part of a warrior's training," the golden prince reminded him lightly.

Loki gritted his teeth at this assessment of his powers. "Just break down that door, will you?"

His brother happily slammed Mjolnir against the obstruction, shattering it into pieces. The two guards whirled from their conversation, brandishing icy swords that matched their translucent skin. Thor laughed. "You threaten the sons of Odin with such fragile weapons? Ha!" He flung Mjolnir toward one of them, shattering his sword. The Elf glared, murmured something, and restored the broken weapon. Thor grinned and summoned his hammer back. "Well, that's a little more fun!"

_At least Thor's happy,_ Loki considered, leaning against the wall while the two Winter Elves converged on his warrior brother. There was really no need to join in; his brother might even be offended if his battle was stolen from him.

Thor knocked one of the two guards to the floor and raised his hammer to finish him. Loki saw a flash of terror cross the Elf's face, and suddenly Sigyn's face flashed before his eyes, streaked with tears of horror that her husband and brother-in-law had slaughtered men who were simply doing their duties. _Damn._ Loki quickly whispered a sleeping spell and both guards went limp.

His brother turned to him with a look of outrage. "What are you doing, Brother? There is no honor in killing sleeping foes!"

"There is also no honor in killing Asgard's allies," he returned quickly. "The Light Elves are not our enemies, whether Winter or Spring in origin."

"We were sent here to prevent the Winter Elves from burying this planet in ice!"

"We were sent to find out what is really happening!" Loki snapped back. Calming himself, he placed a soothing hand on his brother's arm. "Think, Thor. Think like a prince instead of a warrior," he whispered urgently. "These guards are simply obeying orders to protect their land, and may even be under some form of enchantment. If we slaughter them and they turn out to be innocent, what then? Do you think Alfheim will remain our friend?"

Thor glared up at him for a moment, then his face relaxed as he thought about it. "Your counsel is wise, Loki. Very well."

"Thor!" Sif shouted as she and the Warriors Three surged into the room. She skidded to a halt and looked at the obviously sleeping guards. "What sort of trickery is this, Loki?"

Thor drew himself up into his most regal pose. "We will not be killing the Winter Elves, Sif," he said in a tone of authority. "Alfheim has long been our friend and ally, and we will not slay its people unless we know they are guilty."

Loki smirked at the shocked expressions on his brothers' friends' faces. "The point of this mission _is_ to find out what's happening here, remember." He raised an eyebrow at them. "You _can_ hold your own without killing anyone, can't you?"

A third Winter Elf came charging into the room brandishing his weapon. "Halt, intruders!" he cried.

Volstagg turned quickly and punched him in the jaw, knocking him instantly unconscious. "We most certainly can," the massive warrior assured him with a grin.

"We have centuries of practice in that, too," Fandral agreed. "You needn't look so surprised."

Hogun nodded as well and let the slightest smile play about his face. "Bars frown on killing their patrons."

o-o-o-o

Sigyn brushed some dirt from her hands. "Just four more left to plant, right, Uncle Frey?"

"Just four more," he agreed. "You're certain you want to plant all your suloinen at your grandfather's house?"

"Absolutely," she said firmly, digging another hole and placing the pale, oblong seed at the bottom. "You saw his face when you showed them to us last night, didn't you?"

Uncle Frey smiled wistfully. "They were your grandmother's favorite. She had them growing all around the palace." He handed her another seed. "The first gift your grandfather gave her was a bouquet of suloinen from the cliffs by the sea, you know."

"I _didn't_ know," Sigyn contradicted him softly. "He doesn't talk about her often."

"He's still grieving for her," her uncle explained gently. "She was his closest companion since they were children." He wrapped one arm around her and hugged her. "You actually look quite a bit like her. That might have something to do with why he's so protective."

"Grandfather did tell me I look like her," Sigyn admitted, touching the abalone pendant around her neck. "This used to be her favorite necklace. He gave it to me when I came of age two years ago. When I put it on, his eyes got all misty and he said I was the image of my grandmother." She shut her eyes at the memory of her grandfather's grief and love. Then she laughed softly and opened them again. "I wonder if he's found out yet that the Allfather didn't actually send that invitation."

Uncle Frey laughed, burying the last seed. "He might have. Odin does tend to get offended when people imitate him." He pinched her cheek. "Either way, mischief, I think your mother-in-law will protect you. And you got him out of the way while we took care of these."

"Do you think you can get them to bloom before he comes back?" she asked, grinning innocently.

Her uncle snorted. "Child's play, my dear niece." Pale green sprouts began curling up through the soil, unfurling their leaves a moment later.

Sigyn giggled as the pale blue buds swelled. "You're amazing, Uncle Frey."

"I'm glad you think so." He lightly stroked one of the newly opened flowers. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to gain respect among the Aesir."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled. "Your gift with plants is incredible. Grandfather told me that the Vanir celebrated for weeks when they learned they had such a prince."

Uncle Frey chuckled. "That's because all Vanir magic is tied to nature somehow. A skill with living things, like yours or mine, was seen as a particular blessing. The Aesir are different." He shook his head with a self-deprecating laugh. "They can't understand a man who loves plants – especially flowers. I can't tell you how often I was accused of being a woman in disguise."

"How did you change that?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "I mean, they don't seem to treat you that way now."

"No, they certainly don't." He grinned. "And they haven't since I beat six of them in a fair fight using my 'girlish' powers."

"Really?" Sigyn asked, astonished. The tree behind her suddenly shot out a root, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her to the ground.

Uncle Frey winked. "It's hard to fight when you can't move. And even when there are no trees, grass can be rather hard to get through if it's handled correctly." The tree root receded to its usual position and he helped her brush the dirt from her dress. "And don't act as though this is a new idea to you, minx. Your defense technique is more frightening than mine!"

Sigyn drew back. "How did you know about that?"

"Your grandfather wrote me." His eyes twinkled at the memory. "You nearly gave him a heart attack when you showed him what you could do." He shooed her to the house. "Now go clean yourself up before he gets back."

o-o-o-o

"Sorry, my good fellow," Fandral apologized as he knocked out another unsuspecting sentry. "Ah, what luck! A side door into the palace!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's not luck, Fandral. We came this way on purpose."

The blond man sniffed. "I was making a joke, Loki. Surely you're familiar with the concept?"

"Come _on_," Thor broke in impatiently. "We're nearly there!" _The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the sooner we can get out of this cold!_

Hogun opened the door and gestured for him to pass through.

Thor stared. "It wasn't locked?" _Could this be a trap?_

He received a deadpan stare in return. "I picked the lock."

"Oh," he commented, somewhat abashed. "On to the throne room, then!"

Once inside the palace, their path was strangely unimpeded. "We haven't seen a sentry since that one Fandral took care of outside the door," he finally pointed out. "Shouldn't we have met at least one by now?"

"It's not just sentries," Volstagg agreed. "We haven't seen or heard _anyone_. Is this normal for Alfheim, Loki?"

"No." His little brother's eyes narrowed. "Light Elves are possibly the most social race in all the Nine Realms. This palace should be teeming with them; so should the city, for that matter. Yet we've only met a few guards."

"Perhaps they've all been sent to the borders to expand the Winter," Sif suggested.

"That's possible, but shouldn't there be more guards if their leader is working from here?" Fandral asked dubiously.

"Quiet." Hogun whispered sharply, stopping in a doorway. He gestured ahead of them. "Throne room."

Silently, the companions filed out onto a narrow balcony, probably a seating area when audiences were held. Far below them, in the center of the room, a Winter Elf with a glittering crown was writing something down while another Elf stood waiting. _That one with the crown must be King Fuarr. Perhaps he really is in charge, then?_

"There," King Fuarr said as he ended with a flourish. "Send this out to the mages at the borders."

"At once, Your Highness," the other elf said, taking the scroll and bowing.

The Winter Elf king watched as he left the room. When the door closed behind him, he let out a laugh that echoed around the chamber. "Oh, I thought he'd _never_ leave!" He stretched luxuriously on the throne and morphed into another form that was alarmingly familiar.

"Karnilla!" Thor bellowed before he could stop himself. _Oops._

The Queen of Nornheim glanced up with a start. "Well, if it isn't Odin's spoiled brat and his mindless friends. What a pleasant surprise."

"How dare you impersonate a king of Alfheim!" he shouted, outraged. "Where is the real Fuarr?"

"Oh, him?" she asked with an air of boredom. "He's been dead for some time now. I killed him before I started this thing." She stretched out her arm to inspect her nails. "You didn't think a Light Elf would agree to take over his planet, did you?"

With a bellow of rage, Thor whirled Mjolnir in his hand, flying down toward Karnilla. "Villain!" he shouted as she calmly sidestepped his blow. "What are you playing at?"

She laughed. "Oh, Thor. Such a simple creature you are." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Well, since you _are_ as you are… I suppose I'd better just show you." With a careless gesture from her, the icy walls cracked open, leaving a network of columns to support the room. "Come on out, babies. Meet our guests!"

A savage bellow rang out from the dark recesses and several pale, hulking forms filled each of the gaps. It only took a moment to identify the creatures. "Ice trolls!" Thor shouted to his friends.

"We noticed!" Sif yelled back, currently halfway down the wall.

Thor smiled coldly to the Queen of Nornheim, who stood there amused in her elegant furs. "Your enormous guards will not be enough to stop us, Karnilla! Now speak quickly, what are you doing to Alfheim?"

"You really can't tell?" she asked with a sigh. "I can't believe your father brags about you so much."

He smashed the throne in one strike and pointed the hammer at her. "Answer my question!"

"Oh, fine, since you're making such a fuss." Karnilla calmly straightened her headdress. "I'm breeding an army of ice trolls, and I needed a cold place to do so. Alfheim will be quite suitable once we finish enlarging the Winter." She smirked. "Is that simple enough for you?"

"You will destroy this whole Realm so that you can build an army of monsters?" Thor demanded.

"There, I guess it was simple enough." She laughed at the look of fury on his face. "Well, it's been charming to see you, but I really must be going. I do still have duties on Nornheim, you know." Setting a blue crystal orb that pulsed with power in midair, she placed both hands over it and murmured an incantation.

Thor was thrown back by the wave of power it released. Lifting his head, he saw the orb's color fade to silver while… _something_ … seemed to have been pushed back. "What is this?"

Karnilla ignored him. "I'm ready to return now. Open the portal." A pulse of energy something like the Bifrost enveloped her and began spreading toward the orb.

A flurry of motion behind Thor caught his attention. He saw Loki, in magpie form, land on Hogun's shoulder and whisper something. The archer nodded and aimed his bow at the orb. Loki flew back into the air while an arrow shot straight toward the orb, knocking it away.

"What was that?" Karnilla asked, half-faded. Loki cawed loudly and caught the orb as it slipped from her control, lifting it well out of the energy's path. "No!" she howled as the beam converged back around her, pulling her from Alfheim. "Get them!" she screamed just before she vanished.

Whatever it was that the orb had split slapped back together and the trolls charged toward them. "Take care of the trolls!" Loki shouted, landing on a balcony. "This orb controls the barrier, I'm going to find out how it works!"

"Is it all right to kill these, Brother?" Thor demanded, brandishing Mjolnir at one of the trolls.

"Yes!"

He grinned. "Finally, an adventure to my liking!" He sent his hammer straight through the monster's ribcage, crushing its heart. His friends' war cries echoed around the room, and he joined them as he charged toward the next troll. "Die, foul beasts!" It was a glorious battle, narrowly dodging the swings of monstrous arms, jumping away from chilling breath, and shattering these fearsome mounds of fury. _This is what safeguarding the Realms should be!_

Naturally, it was Loki who interrupted. "I've figured out how to lower the barrier! Quickly, assemble!"

"What's the hurry, Brother?" Thor flung Mjolnir across the room, taking out two trolls. When he called it back, he made sure to send it through another one.

"The fact that Father needs to know about Karnilla before she manages to do anything else?"

Thor heaved a sigh. "Oh, _fine!_" _How can someone so mischievous turn responsible at the most inconvenient times?_ "To the throne!"

o-o-o-o

The news that Karnilla had killed the King of Winter and was behind the situation on Alfheim shot like wildfire through Odin's council. The orb that Loki had retrieved was given to some of their most experienced sorcerers, to see if they could erect a similar barrier around Nornheim that the queen's magic would _not_ break through.

"Can we not just go after her now?" complained Tyr, the god of war.

"No," Odin declared in a tone of finality. "Dealing with Karnilla will take a great deal of time and thought; we must tread carefully with her. In the meantime, our first priority will be to eliminate the rest of the ice trolls she was breeding on Alfheim, and restore that realm to balance." He looked pointedly at Frey. "We will send in several larger forces of warriors to combat the monsters, then attempt to find the rightful heir of Fuarr and negotiate a new peace between Winter and Spring."

"That won't be too hard," Frey assured him. "The Light Elves love peace. As soon as the Spring Elves learn their Winter cousins were being controlled by another, they'll be more than ready to return to harmony."

After the council meeting, Thor and his companions were hailed as heroes. While his brother and the rest of the warriors were having fun recounting the most dramatic parts of their adventure – with many embellishments, of course – Loki left the gathering and went to his mother's garden.

"Hello, darling," she greeted, rising to embrace him. "I thought you might come here tonight."

"Am I so transparent?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her in return.

Mother smiled and kissed his cheek. "Only because you _always_ come here after your adventures with Thor." She gestured for him to sit with her on the soft grass. "What troubles you this time, my son?"

"Just the usual." His brother and the other warriors were always idolized when they returned victorious and cheered for killing their enemies, while he was often pushed aside for fighting with trickery rather than strength. "Except... perhaps a little worse."

"What do you mean?" his mother asked, brushing his hair back lovingly.

"When we were on Alfheim, I stopped Thor from killing the Winter Elf sentries we ran into. I told him that it was to preserve our good relations with them, and it _is_ true, but that's not why I did it." Loki averted his face to hide his embarrassment. "I stopped him because I knew Sigyn would grieve if they were killed, and somehow… Somehow, I wanted to prevent that." It sounded ridiculous now that he said it. "So it would seem I'm even more of a coward now than before."

"You think you're a coward because you didn't want Thor to slay those Light Elves?"

"No, I really didn't care either way," he replied honestly. "But Sigyn would have, and…"

"It matters to you," his mother finished for him gently. "You know she would be hurt if you and your brother killed our allies, and you didn't want that to happen."

"Exactly." Loki folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "I've already hurt her so much by the things I've done, and I regret having harmed her every day," he confessed.

"Does she know that?" Mother asked.

Loki raised his head sharply and looked at his mother's gently smiling face. "Should she?"

o-o-o-o

It rained the night that the warriors returned. Sigyn and her family got soaked with it on their way home from the feast. _I didn't see Loki anywhere, but at least I can plant Hela's flowers tomorrow._

The next day, she took her uncle into the hills behind the palace and showed him the grave. "It's exquisite," Uncle Frey exclaimed when he saw it. "Fit for a princess, hm?"

"Yes," Sigyn agreed, feeling like laughing and crying all at once. "Fit for a princess."

Her uncle hugged her gently. "I'll show you how to plant the lempea seeds, and the I'll leave you alone with her."

She squeezed him back, grateful for his understanding. "Thank you, Uncle."

Sigyn talked to her daughter while she was planting the seeds around her gravestone. "My uncle – your great-uncle, I suppose – brought these seeds from Vanaheim, where my family came from." She thought for a moment. "At least, one side of my family. I don't know about the other side." She patted the soil gently over a little bunch of seeds. "Anyway, he said that they grew in the forests and that they were one of his favorites. He grew one for me in his hand, and it was beautiful – so white and soft. I thought you would like them."

When all the seeds were finally in the ground, Sigyn sat back on her heels, looking at the marker of her baby's grave. Tears streaked their way down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. "My uncle and grandfather would have loved you, too." She felt someone walking up behind her and recognized the presence quickly. "Hello, Loki."

"Sigyn," he said quietly, kneeling down beside her. They both gazed in silence at their daughter's grave, his grief flooding her senses along with her own. Finally, he turned to face her. "Sigyn… There's something I want you to know."

o-o-o-o

Frey whistled absentmindedly, carrying a picnic lunch from the palace kitchens up into the hills. _It's a little early, but she might need it after walking so far and mourning for her daughter._ He slowed down and quieted his steps as he approached the gravesite, not wanting to intrude if Sigyn was still crying.

He heard the murmur of voices as he came nearer. _Odd._ He frowned. _Is someone bothering her?_ Frey pushed through the last screen of trees and promptly dropped the picnic basket in shock.

There, beside the grave, was Sigyn, with both arms flung happily around the neck of a very startled Prince Loki. They both turned their heads at the crash and he quickly cleared his throat, attempting to salvage his dignity. "I think this is going to be quite an explanation."


	8. Chapter 7

"Remind me why I agreed to this," Njord growled, watching as Lady Sif attached the last of Sigyn's baggage to her horse.

"You didn't," Frey reminded him cheerfully. "She never asked; she just came home, told you she was returning to Loki, and started packing."

"And you called that warrior woman to help her move because…?"

"Because, while Sigyn could acquire all the help she needs with little trouble, it would raise a few questions if she had a pack of dire wolves carrying her things back to the palace."

His father glared at him. "That's _not_ what I meant."

Frey rolled his eyes. "If you can't figure out _that_ answer, you must be getting senile. Now cheer up, Father. It's not as if she's going to another Realm. You can see her every day if you want to."

Njord glared. "And you want me to completely ignore the fact that she's returning to her murderous trickster of a husband?"

"You mean the murderous trickster who stopped his brother from killing the Light Elf sentries because he didn't want Sigyn to be hurt?" He stretched himself lazily and grinned. "I have this sneaking suspicion she'll be safe with him."

The sea god snorted derisively and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was hoping she wouldn't grow up to be like her mother," he finally said in an undertone.

Frey turned a look of surprise to him. "She hasn't." When this earned him a skeptical look, he smiled and went on. "Father, have you ever seen Freya exhibit loyalty to any man – even Od, the husband she loved? Has she ever gone back to repair a damaged relationship?"

His father turned away. "She's just as stubborn and perverse as her mother is, and as obsessive about her 'love.'"

Frey laughed softly. "Then we could just as easily say that Sigyn takes after _you_."

"How do I take after Grandfather?" Sigyn asked curiously, wiping her hands on her dress as she walked out the front door.

"You're both stubborn, perverse, obsessive lunatics," he explained brightly, kissing her cheek. "And singularly wonderful ones, too. Are you ready to go now?"

She nodded, eyes bright under her bouncing curls. "I made sure all my messes were cleaned up. I know Grandfather hates a dirty house." She turned to look shyly at her grandfather. "I… suppose I should say farewell for now."

"You're certain about this?" Njord asked heavily. "After everything, you still want to go back to him?"

Sigyn lifted her chin and smiled. "Yes," she said firmly. "Loki has proven that he can and will rein in his destructive impulses, and thanks to Uncle Frey, I now have some clue how to handle a marriage." She wrapped her arms around her grandfather's torso and snuggled against him. "Please try to understand," she murmured into his chest. "I love him, Grandfather. And he is my husband."

He sighed and put his arms around her, too, silently acquiescing. "I'll miss you, little one."

"I'll miss you, too," she agreed. "But we'll still visit each other often. And you have the suloinen to remind you of me – and of Grandmother." The pale blue flowers were thriving along the front of the house and gave off a heady fragrance.

"I know," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Take care, my darling."

"I will," she promised, squeezing him once more. Then she let go and turned to her uncle. "I can't thank you enough, Uncle Frey."

He grinned and swept her into his arms. "Thank me by having a wonderful marriage and adorable, confounding children."

Sigyn hugged him tightly. "Of course." Then she let go and stepped back. "Well…"

Lady Sif interrupted before things became awkward. "Are you ready to go, Princess? The sun will be setting soon."

She smiled happily at her friend. "Of course." The two women walked to the horses and mounted smoothly. Sigyn turned once more to wave at them. "Goodbye, Grandfather! Goodbye, Uncle Frey!"

"Goodbye," Njord agreed softly, watching his precious ward leave him again.

Frey touched his arm gently. "Father? Are you all right?"

He glared at his son and pushed him away with that arm. "This is still partly your fault."

o-o-o-o

Sif glanced across at her strange friend. Sigyn's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed. "Are you sure about this, Sigyn?"

The younger woman laughed. "Absolutely! Weren't you listening when I talked to Grandfather?"

"Ah… yes." She cleared her throat. "You _do _realize that Loki placed no actual value on those sentries' lives, don't you? The only reason he saved them was because _you_ care."

"I know," Sigyn admitted. "But I suspect that's as close as he'll ever get… and it's close enough for me."

The warrior woman shook her head. "I don't think I'll _ever_ understand you."

"Probably not," the princess agreed, giggling. "But I don't mind if you don't!"

Actually, Sif _did_ mind, but doubted there was anything to be done about it.

o-o-o-o

Loki watched apprehensively as his wife unpacked her possessions in their suite. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the day's events. When he met Sigyn at Hela's grave, he had told her about his actions on Alfheim, thinking it might at least give her some peace to know how she had affected him. When he finished, she had studied him gravely for a moment, then broke into a sweet smile and flung her arms around him.

"Loki?"

_She must have noticed me staring at her. _"Ah, yes?"

Sigyn put her head to one side and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you all right? You look…upset."

"I'm fine," he assured her hastily. "I just remembered something I need to take care of quickly. If you will excuse me."

She eyed him with concern. "You're certain nothing's wrong?"

"Positive," he told her firmly, stalking out of the room. As soon as he left their chambers, he transformed himself into a magpie and flew out to perch on their windowsill, intent on figuring this out. Sigyn had remained where he left her, arms crossed and face clouded with worry. After a few moments, she sighed and returned to unpacking.

_Why did she come back to me?_ Loki racked his brain for answers. _It is _not_ possible for a pathetic confession like that to erase all my crimes against her. What is she _doing_ here? I let her go. She _knows_ I let her go, she was standing right there! _

It briefly occurred to him that she might have returned simply to be with him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. _That doesn't make sense. She was still having nightmares about me just a few days ago. Why would she suddenly want to stay with me?_

His wife finished putting the last of her things away and came back out into the living room, glancing around uncertainly. She turned to look at the door he had gone through and sighed in what sounded like disappointment before snatching up one of her books and stretching out beside the fire.

o-o-o-o

Frigga was enjoying a few moments of well-earned peace in her garden. She had considered going to greet her daughter on her return to the palace, but then thought better of it. _She and Loki need privacy this evening to sort out their differences and get reacquainted. I'll welcome her home tomorrow._ She breathed a sigh of contentment, feeling her concerns for Loki's future relax. _As long as Sigyn is by his side, there is nothing to fear._

"Mother!"

Glancing up, she saw a very familiar magpie sitting on the delicate branch of her amberwood sapling. _I suppose even seers can fall prey to wishful thinking. _"Please get off of there, Loki. It's still too young to support your weight." She patted the grass beside her. "Sit down here, you'll be much more comfortable."

Loki obeyed quickly, which clearly meant something was wrong. "Mother, I need your help," he explained, transforming back into a remarkably nervous young man.

Frigga smiled and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "All right, dear. What's on your mind?"

"It's Sigyn." His blue eyes narrowed. "I need to know why she's returned."

The queen rubbed her temple, feeling another headache beginning. Yet again, she found herself resenting the second sight that forbade her from advising her children more clearly. "Then why are you here?"

Her son patted her hand, giving her a nervous smile. "I'm not asking you to reveal anything you've seen, Mother. I simply…" He sighed. "Usually, when I wish to know such a thing, I converse with someone the person in question confides in and trick them into revealing critical information." Loki smirked, probably remembering the wide variety of secrets he had uncovered in this manner.

Frigga's lips twitched. "If you're about to attempt that on me, darling, you really shouldn't warn me first."

Loki shook his head, brow furrowing again. "It wouldn't work on you, anyway, Mother. You're not nearly careless enough with your words." He ran his hands through his immaculate black hair. "No, the trouble with Sigyn is that I _can't_ use that method. She confides in three people other than you: her grandfather, Sif, and her uncle. Of the three, two will absolutely not speak to me about her and will probably attack me on sight, and the other is closeted away with Father and his council for the rest of the night, until he departs for Alfheim first thing tomorrow morning." He drew his knees up and rested his chin on them, reminding her of the pensive little boy who had sat in this garden for hours. "I need to think and I can do that safely here."

Frigga pursed her lips and considered for a moment, searching for words that would guide her son without violating her bonding. "You know," she finally began, "it's not always necessary to complicate matters. Sometimes, you can simply be…honest."

"Honest!" her son snorted derisively. "What am I supposed to do, Mother, _ask_ Sigyn why she came home?"

The queen let the words echo for a moment, then smiled and rose, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she did so. "I wish you the best of luck, my son."

o-o-o-o

Loki made his way slowly back to his suite, stopping on the way to look in on the barrier project. There was no real need to do so, he and several other top sorcerers had finished designing it only a few hours after the heroes' feast and it had been raised the next morning, but it made a reasonable excuse to stay away.

"Prince Loki!" Algrim, the dark elf emigrant who had been assigned to lead the task, rose to greet him with a half-smile and a bow.

Loki inclined his head respectfully to his childhood magic tutor. "Good evening, Algrim. I stopped in to see if the barrier is holding."

The older mage nodded, gesturing toward his various scrying screens. "It has held beautifully thus far, my prince." He motioned Loki over to the screen showing a thermal readout of the barrier's structure. "You can see here, the heat signature from Karnilla's attempts to burn and blast through has completely vanished."

"What's this over here?" Loki asked, pointing at a dimmer point in the shield.

"I believe she's now attempting to drain and dissipate the magic of the barrier," Algrim informed him, studying the anomalous point closely. "I've been watching it for most of the afternoon and evening. It stopped growing after the first hour and has remained stable since." He touched Loki's shoulder approvingly. "That induction layer you suggested is doing its job perfectly."

The dark prince smiled, sharing his tutor's rejoicing in the work of art they had created. "I shall have to remember this one." His eyes flickered over to the magnetic scrying, which showed a tiny, regular fluctuation that kept the field at its maximum strength and resistance. "Are her minions still hunting your phantom generators?"

"As though they were the greatest delicacy of the Nine Realms," Algrim agreed, a hint of pride in his eyes. He pointed to the scrying screen that followed the ephemeral spell, which moved the location of the shield's greatest intensities at random intervals. "Some of my finest work, I admit. It's a remarkably efficient spell." His long fingers rested for a moment on that screen and a longing grief passed across his face. "If only it hadn't taken me so long to make this breakthrough."

Remembering that the dark elf had lost his own sons and many he held dear when his world was invaded, Loki briefly laid his hand on the other sorcerer's arm. Half his reputation as Silvertongue rested on knowing when to be silent, and this was one of those times.

His old tutor raised his head after a moment and smiled gratefully. "You have grown up well from the incessantly questioning boy I first met." He moved his arm away smoothly. "Do not worry, my prince. I can manage the barrier perfectly with the assistants I already have. You should return to your wife."

Loki sighed. "Yes, I know." _Honest… How am I to get the truth with an open question? _

Algrim raised one white eyebrow. "You know, my prince, hiding can be a devastating battle strategy, but it is of little use in courtship."

"I am not hiding," Loki retorted sharply. With another exasperated sigh, he straightened up and nodded once more to his tutor. "I bid you farewell, Lord Algrim."

"Farewell." The dark elf's soft reply followed him out the door.

o-o-o-o

Loki waited outside the door to his chambers, composing himself before he walked in. _I will get to the bottom of this,_ he told himself firmly. _She cannot explain her return without dropping some hint as to the real reason._

"Sigyn?" he called as he swung the door open. "I'm home."

The girl in question looked up from her book with a bright smile and rose from her place by the hearth. "Well, finally!" she teased lightly. "What kept you so long?"

"I needed to make sure there were no problems with the barrier around Nornheim," he explained. Technically, it was true. After Thor's 'triumph' on Alfheim, Loki could not afford any flaws in the barrier project.

Sigyn's brows rose slightly, but she simply gestured him over to the table, where supper had recently been laid. "And there has been no trouble with it?"

"None at all," Loki informed her with a hint of pride as they sat down to eat. Still not sure how to formulate his question, he continued talking about the barrier. "After analyzing the orb she was using to control the shield on Alfheim, we were able to predict the way in which her magic operates and design our barrier to resist it."

Sigyn's eyes widened. "That's wonderful! What did you do to accomplish that?"

The sorcerer prince launched into a detailed explanation of his work on the shield, punctuated by thoughtful bites of his food. Sigyn seemed to consider the information thoughtfully and asked intelligent questions when he paused for more than a bite. _It's been ages since we've spoken like this,_ Loki realized wistfully, enjoying his wife's interest and conversation. _I've missed it more than I thought._

"What were those flowers you were planting at Hela's grave?" he asked carefully while Sigyn was occupied with a large bite of roast swan.

She put a hand over her lips and held up one finger, chewing rapidly and with some embarrassment. "Suloinen," she informed him after she had swallowed. "They're a woodland flower from Vanaheim. Uncle Frey brought me some seeds as…" She flushed a little and looked down at her plate. "…well, as a wedding present."

"I see," Loki responded quietly. _Blushing. Is she ashamed of our marriage, perhaps? Ashamed to return to me?_

Sigyn tipped her head to one side, considering him. "Do you not like them?" she asked. "I thought they were lovely and that Hela would have liked them, but…"

"No, the flowers are beautiful," Loki assured her quickly. "I'm simply wondering, on the topic of our marriage…." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sigyn, why have you come back?"

Her face softened into a smile. "Is that what's been troubling you?" She took a sip of her water and reached across the table to take his hand. "I returned because what you did on Alfheim proved that you are able to put aside the callousness you showed with Theoric and act with mercy instead." She squeezed the hand she held gently. "And it also told me that the kind man I fell in love with is still here, and that I was a fool to think otherwise. Loki, I returned because _I love you_ and I'm ready to hold onto that now."

He wrapped his long fingers around her own, looking for the hidden meaning under his wife's pretty words. _She's a sacrifice_, he realized after a moment. Of course, Sigyn could not run the risk that his devotion to her memory would wane over time, removing his incentive to spare lives. By coming back and renewing her charade as a loving wife, she hoped to ensure he continued to avoid shedding innocent blood. _Never mind that I usually do; I've just never interfered like that in battle before._ Theoric didn't count. In Loki's mind, he was _far_ from innocent.

"You're still angry," Sigyn noted shyly, breaking into his thoughts. "Did I offend you?"

Loki smoothed a smile over his face, deciding to think this over before he said anything. "No, it's not that. I… I'm glad to see you again, but I have a great deal on my mind tonight." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "You must be exhausted from all the excitement of moving. Why don't you go to bed? I still have some pressing matters to figure out tonight."

Sigyn slowly let go of his hand. "Are you certain?" She looked compassionate and concerned, but no longer alarmed.

_She must only be able to detect outright lies and unexplained agitation_. Loki filed this discovery for further use. "Quite certain, darling. Sleep well."

She smiled at him and headed for their room. "Good night, then."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief once the door shut behind her and settled next to the fire._ Sigyn has offered herself as a bribe, nothing more,_ he reminded himself, before any efforts at self-delusion could begin. _Shall I send her back to Njord again?_ He wanted nothing more than to keep Sigyn by his side, but would that be best for her? _Then again, would it be best for her to live in isolation again?_

Sigyn had friends here in Asgard – Lady Sif, his mother, his brother. She could make more if she desired, surround herself with people she liked. Here, she had fantastic opportunities to continue learning and experimenting with her healing and put it to use if she wished. A gifted healer need never be bored in this city. _And she would be safe here, with all our guards – and me – to protect her. There would be no worry that her vigilance or Njord's would slip for a moment and lead to disaster. _Yes, Sigyn belonged in Asgard. Loki smiled and leaned his chin on his hands, confident in this decision.

_But what am I to _do_ with her?_ Loki wondered, brow furrowing. _I will not make her suffer like that again. _Never_ again! _And yet, he had missed her companionship for so long; he doubted he would be able to simply ignore her if she remained. _She liked mischief and reading long before I met her,_ he considered. _And she loves to talk… There would be nothing harmful or degrading in that, would there?_ No kissing, no touching, no excessive demands, just… company. Conversation. Someone to share his life with. _A far cry from what I hoped for, but the best we can do._

Loki paused outside the bedroom door to listen. Hearing his wife's deep, regular breathing, he slipped inside and stripped down to his tunic and trousers. He was quiet and careful as he slid beneath the covers, determined not to wake Sigyn. As he lay back onto his pillow without incident, he breathed a sigh of relief. _I can do this._

"Hmm?" One of Sigyn's eyes opened sleepily under her tangled hair.

"Go back to sleep," he told her soothingly, trying to ignore the sweet picture she made and the way her gold curls complemented his green blankets. _Think of magic. Think of the barrier. Think of Thor falling out of a boat and getting tangled in seaweed. Think of – Oh…._ Sigyn, still half asleep, had wriggled across the bed to nestle against his side, laying her head on his chest. Loki tried to ignore her for a moment, then gave up and began desperately laying out a sleeping spell on himself. While he knew there were men who remained celibate long-term, he doubted _they_ had to do so while sharing a bed with the woman of their dreams.

o-o-o-o

"Uncle Frey!"

The former prince turned his head to see his niece running down the rainbow bridge toward him. Excusing himself from a last-minute briefing of things he already knew, he hurried forward to meet her. "What's the matter, little one?"

Sigyn shifted uncomfortably. "Can I talk to you for a minute before you go?"

"Certainly," he agreed, pulling her a little further from the other councilors. "What's troubling you?" She looked puzzled and upset, quite unlike a bride who had returned to her loving husband.

"I've found a problem with the things you taught me," she explained glumly. "Uncle, what if the person you're trying to be open with… doesn't believe you?"

Frey chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Tell me what you mean." He listened patiently as she described Loki's behavior since she had come home, and the way he continued to withdraw from any displays of affection, despite her careful explanations. When she finished and looked up and him pathetically, he reached out and patted her cheek. "That's…. not entirely unexpected."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, eyes widening in panic. "Did I get it wrong somehow?"

He chuckled reassuringly. "No, it's not your fault, sweetheart." _Or, well, part of it is, but your grandfather never taught you any better. _"It's just that people who are good liars never expect someone to tell them the bare truth. He's probably convinced himself that you're simply trying to placate him and don't actually mean what you say."

She nodded slowly, accepting this information. "Then… how do I fix it?"

"Lord Frey!" one of the councilors called impatiently. "Are you ready yet?"

"Just a moment!" Frey called back over his shoulder. He embraced his niece warmly. "You'll just have to show him that your love is no lie," he whispered, "and be patient with him until he accepts that."

o-o-o-o

As soon as Sigyn returned to the palace, she was invited up to Queen Frigga's chambers. Eager to see her mother-in-law again, she decided to ignore her disheveled appearance and join the queen immediately. The servant at the door stared for a moment, then recovered his calm and swept the door open. "The Princess Sigyn," he announced, motioning her inside.

With a bright smile, Sigyn rushed forward into the room and came to a dead stop when she saw twenty other women staring at her. _Do I have the wrong room?_ "Ah…" she stammered, glancing around helplessly. Several maidens began to giggle and whisper, sending stinging color into her cheeks. _Oh, what _else_ can go wrong?_

"There you are, darling," Frigga greeted her warmly, sweeping into the room from another entrance. All the women stood and curtsied, silencing respectfully as their queen embraced the confounded princess. "I'm glad you decided to join us this morning. Come, sit with me."

"Mother," Sigyn finally managed as the queen led her forward under the variety of stares, "what _is_ this?"

Frigga seated herself gracefully and indicated an empty chair on her right. "This is the gathering of the noblest ladies of the court. About fifty of them come here, on different days, depending on their duties. As the princess of Asgard, you are expected to join us."

Sigyn slid awkwardly into her seat, blushing further under the haughty stare of the vivid maiden on her other side. "I…didn't know about this," she managed.

Her mother-in-law patted her arm. "You were unwell when you first came here, darling. I wanted to wait until you were better to introduce you." She smiled sweetly at the other ladies. "We would like to apologize for the unorthodox entrance today, ladies. This is your princess, Sigyn." There was a rustle of fine skirts as the women rose again and curtsied to her, murmuring proper greetings. "You will learn names as you spend more time here, Sigyn."

"I'm sure I will," the girl managed, still staring dazedly around the room. She saw her gorgeous birth mother seated at the far end, chatting with several other elegant women. "Ah… what is it that we do here?" Tittering laughter circulated the room again and she hung her head in embarrassment.

Frigga lifted her chin with one hand. "Head up, darling. To answer your question, we talk, embroider, sew, play music, draw… Whatever ladylike accomplishments we prefer."

"Oh." Sigyn swallowed hard. "Is… is healing a ladylike accomplishment?"

The girl beside her laughed, raising a bejeweled hand to cover her merriment. "Really? That's all you can do?"

The queen frowned. "Lofn," she said warningly, causing the girl to subside. Then she smiled tenderly at Sigyn again. "It is a wonderful and useful skill, dear, but not the sort of thing we usually do here."

"Your Highness?" came a soft voice several chairs away. Both Sigyn and Frigga looked at the speaker, a pale brunette who blushed shyly as she spoke. "Pardon my intrusion, but I found an injured dove on my window sill yesterday. I have done my best to care for him, but I lack the skills of a healer. If you would be so kind…"

"How quickly can you bring him here?" Sigyn broke in. She blushed slightly at her rudeness, but smiled at Hlin anyway. "I would be happy to heal him." She glanced anxiously at Frigga. "Is that all right?"

The queen smiled, looking quite pleased with this development. "Of course, my dears." She rang a small silver bell, summoning a servant. "Please go to the Lady Hlin's residence and have her maid bring the wounded dove here. Oh, and send someone to the healing halls for a standard avian nutrient packet."

The servant bowed. "At once, Your Majesty."

"Nutrient packet?" Sigyn asked as the servant left.

"Surely you've noticed that you are limited by the materials within an animal's body when you heal it?"

Sigyn nodded. "I had to feed the animals I brought home all sorts of things to get the raw materials I needed to rebuild their tissues."

Frigga smiled. "Exactly. Well, it can be impractical to do that on a regular basis with many in need of healing, so our healers make up nutrient packets that contain the necessary components specific to different organs for different creatures. We usually use the avian packets on the hawks some of our hunters keep, but they should be equally effective for a dove."

"That makes sense," the young princess agreed shyly. She waited a moment, then leaned over to whisper in her mother-in-law's ear. "Is this another part of my training in control, Mother?"

The queen smiled. "In control and in the skills of a princess," she agreed. "You will learn to succeed even when others wish you to fail."

o-o-o-o

Loki kept himself busy over the next few days, constantly checking up on the shield and attending every meeting regarding Alfheim and Nornheim. Both his father and Algrim had approached him about it, wondering why he was trying to avoid his wife after so obviously pining for her. Loki rebuffed them every time, insisting that he was simply doing his duty as a prince during a troubled time. He was too ashamed to admit how he had lost any right to hope for Sigyn's love. _Besides, it's not as though she's sitting around with nothing to do. Mother and her ladies are keeping her quite busy and her grandfather visits incessantly._

Coming home to Sigyn in the evenings was as much a trial as a delight. On the one hand, she was still wonderful to talk to – clever, engaging, funny, compassionate, and curious. But on the other hand, her quiet insistence that she loved him and the way she made herself look at him wore at his resolve. Several times now, he had nearly lost his restraint and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. The last time, had had actually slipped an arm around her waist before he remembered their true situation and hurried from the room.

Tonight, when he walked into their chambers, Loki was surprised to see that Sigyn was not waiting for him in the front room as she usually did. _Perhaps she's given up the charade or gone out with friends._ "Sigyn?" he called anyway, curious.

"I'm in here," her voice languidly echoed from their bedroom.

_I must have disturbed her in a nap._ Loki glanced down at the ancient book in his hand, a rare collection of poems from Svartalfheim that Algrim had loaned him. _I don't think she'll want to wait for this._ "I have something for you," he told her casually as he entered their chamber. "I was telling Algrim about your fondness for poetry and he offered –" The prince finally looked at his wife and froze. _What?_

Sigyn was curled up on her side, glancing up from a book on Vanir magic he had given her. Her smooth legs were draped carelessly across the bed, slipping out of a silk robe that did little to hide the sleek curves of her thighs and back. She smiled, blushing at his stare and rose up on her bare arms. "Welcome home, husband," she said softly.

Loki swallowed hard, trying to tear his eyes away from her beautifully formed and exquisitely sensitive bosom, which was temptingly accentuated by the sheer pink silk. "What game are you playing at, Sigyn?" he finally managed.

She sat up on the bed, nervously meshing her fingers in her lap. "I'm not playing a game, Loki. I just… You've been ignoring me, and…" She looked up through her lashes and gave him a shy smile. "I'm running out of plans to prove that I love you."

Heat flooded through his body at the vulnerable, inviting look of her. All he had to do was take a few more steps and Sigyn would be in his arms, clinging to him and whispering sweet words. Without meaning to, Loki stretched out his hand toward her, watching the color deepen on her cheeks while her eyes grew wider… "No!" he growled sharply, forcing himself back to reality. _It's an act. It's all an act. I would only hurt her again. Damn her, why does she keep this up?_

"Loki?" his wife asked anxiously. "Are you well?"

_Probably concerned that I'll decide to play rough,_ the prince thought bitterly. With a muffled curse, he whirled and ran from the room, ignoring Sigyn's stammered questions. He was in too much of a turmoil to lay out a proper teleportation spell and simply ran up the two flights of stairs to his brother's sweet. "Brother!" Loki called sharply, pounding on the door.

Thor opened it quickly, taking him in with a puzzled look. "Loki? What's wrong?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I… I need to stay with you tonight. Sigyn is driving me mad."

Thor chuckled, amused. "What is she doing this time?"

Loki ran his fingers through his hair and avoided his brother's eyes. "Lying on my bed in a transparent gown and carrying on her charade of affection." He gulped, trying to push back the image of his wife and the flush it brought to his face.

Thor sighed. Being a good-natured simpleton, he naturally believed Sigyn's sweet lies. "All right, come in," he finally agreed, grabbing Loki's shoulder in one huge hand. "But you only get half the bed this time."

o-o-o-o

After she heard the door of their chambers slam shut, Sigyn slumped back with a sigh. "I should have known better than to ask Mother for help." '_Goddess of Love and Beauty' must be an honorary title or something. Her advice probably just made things _worse!

She rose and walked sadly to her full length mirror, surveying her reflection in the provocative robe. "I did think it was pretty, though…"

o-o-o-o

Her husband didn't come back that night or in the morning. Finally, shortly after sunrise, Sigyn gave up on her restless efforts to sleep and ordered an early breakfast before wandering aimlessly throughout the palace. It was still fairly quiet at this early hour, which unfortunately left Sigyn alone with her thoughts. _That was a stupid move. Why didn't I think more carefully about the advice I received? I hope I didn't hurt him somehow… Oh, Loki! Why do you have to be so stubborn?_

"Are you well, my princess?"

Jerked from her thoughts by the tentative question, Sigyn turned with all the grace of a newborn foal to look for the speaker. "Oh… Good morning, Lady Hlin," she stammered, seeing the quiet girl seated on a bench. "Ah… How is your dove doing?" _Is that a polite question to ask? I think I missed a protocol. What's the protocol when greeting a highborn lady? Oh, I can't remember!_

Lady Hlin looked a little surprised at the abrupt question, but recovered quickly. "He is doing well, Your Highness," she assured her with a tiny smile. "I am most grateful for your assistance." She paused for a moment, gathering nerve, then patted the bench beside her. "Would you care to sit, my princess?"

Sigyn hurriedly accepted the invitation. "You can just call me Sigyn, Lady Hlin. I'm really not used to this whole 'princess' business." When the other girl's hazel eyes widened, she blushed. _Oh, lovely. Yet another faux pas._

"If that is your wish… Sigyn," Lady Hlin agreed shyly. She picked up the violet silk draped over her lap and returned to embroidering a swirl of tiny silver stars around the edge. "Perhaps, then… you would wish to call me Hlin?"

"I would, yes," Sigyn replied with a warm smile. Hlin was demure and soft-spoken, but a very sweet maiden. She was one of the few noble ladies that the wild-grown princess felt any connection with. "Have you named your dove yet?"

Hlin brought her perfectly manicured fingers to her lips, covering a full smile. "I think I shall call him Morpheus; he has done little but sleep since you healed him."

Sigyn giggled. "Morpheus sounds like a good name, then." She paused, searching for a polite topic. "What is that you're embroidering?"

"A veil, for my mother." She lifted the silk in her white hands, showing the fanciful border of shimmering stars. "Her birthday is tomorrow; I want to have this finished before I journey home this evening."

"It's lovely, Hlin." Sigyn admired the delicate embroidery, not a single thread out of place. "You have a great skill, I'm sure your mother will love it."

"Thank you, my pri – ah, _Sigyn_." She returned to work and Sigyn watched her tiny, careful stitches curiously. After a moment, Hlin glanced up again shyly. "Forgive me if this offer is too bold, Sigyn, but… When I return, would you like me to teach you embroidery? It would give you something to do when you are among the ladies and…"

"Make me seem less like a savage?" Sigyn finished for her, wrinkling her nose. She laughed as Hlin was unable to fight back a giggle. "It's a kind offer and I would love to learn from you. Thank you so much."

"It would be my honor," Hlin replied, blushing at her own laughter. Apparently encouraged, she set her embroidery down on the lavender folds of her gown and met the princess's eyes. "If I may return to my earlier question, Sigyn… what is troubling you?"

She sighed and slumped forward before remembering her manners and sitting bolt upright again. "Is it that obvious?"

"Perhaps more so to me than to others," the other girl replied gently. "I am attuned to distress in others and have some talent in alleviating it." She twisted her hands nervously. "I meant no offense, of course."

"I took none," Sigyn reassured her quickly. "It's just… My husband is convinced that I do not love him, and I have no idea how to change that." _Is that all right to tell her? Am I allowed to admit there's trouble in the royal family? Oh dear, I made another ghastly mess, didn't I?_

Hlin touched her shoulder gently and gave her a compassionate look. "I see."

The young princess closed her eyes, feeling a wave of peace wash her anxiety away. _How strange…_ Her eyes snapped open and she giggled, smiling brightly at Hlin. "That's really some power you have!"

The lady blushed and lowered her hand, dropping her eyes. "Perhaps that was forward of me…"

"No, it's fine!" she interrupted. "You really have a lovely gift. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You are most welcome, Your Hi- _Sigyn_," Hlin said softly, looking pleased. Then she sighed and folded her hands. "I wish I could advise you, but I have had neither lover nor husband." Her lips twitched. "And even if I had… Prince Loki is an unusual man."

Sigyn laughed wryly. "That he is," she agreed.

"Are we gossiping about Loki today?" Sif joined in, seating herself casually beside Sigyn.

It was Sigyn's turn to blush and fidget. "Not _gossiping_, just…"

The warrior woman's arm fell around Sigyn's shoulders. "I know, I know. Now talk."

o-o-o-o

Loki's knife thudded into the target more than an inch shy of the center, for the fifth time that day. Fandral laughed and threw a casual arm around the dark prince. "Your thoughts must be elsewhere, Loki. You've had perfect aim since we were children!" He gave him a knowing grin and a friendly squeeze. "Don't tell me you're _still_ avoiding that luscious little sweeting of yours! What sort of man are you, hm?"

Fandral only got a brief glance of Loki's flaming cheeks and glaring eyes before an invisible force flung him halfway across the practice field. "Shut up," the prince growled, stalking away to sulk under a tree.

Hogun helped him to his feet with a reproving look. "Tactless," he commented.

The flirtatious blond dusted himself off. "Oh, come now, Hogun. You know it's unnatural to go so long – Oof!" The archer's elbow drove sharply into his side.

"Tactless," Hogun the Grim repeated firmly.

Fandral huffed and turned away to watch Volstagg and Thor sparring. Outside the royal family, Hogun knew Loki better than anyone else in the Realms. When he said it was time to stop teasing Loki, he was usually right. _Though goodness knows Loki deserves it, after all the mischief he's caused._ "Volstagg, watch out for his backswing!"

Hogun rolled his eyes. "Cheating."

"My dear friend, this is _coaching_, not cheating. Haven't you yet learned the difference?" Spying Sif striding purposefully across the grass, he waved brightly. "Lady Sif! You've finally arrived! Fancy a spar? Hogun hates swordplay and Loki is useless this morning." His face fell as she brushed past him without returning his greeting. "Well, she's friendly today," he mumbled. When Hogun didn't even grunt in response, Fandral turned to tease him and ended up following his friend's alarmed gaze.

Sif walked straight up to Loki, yanked him to his feet and punched him sharply in the face. "You moron!" she snarled at the Trickster. "What are you thinking?"

Thor and Volstagg froze in the middle of their bout to gape at Sif, who was still holding a rather annoyed Loki. "Sif!" Thor bellowed as soon as he recovered. "What is the meaning of this?"

As always, the warrior woman paid him no mind, shaking Loki for good measure. "What's the matter with you, eh? Sulking around and avoiding your wife? Pathetic!"

Fandral gulped, expecting Sif to come flying across the practice field at any moment. Loki might not be excessively fond of him, but he _hated_ Sif. _Hopefully he won't break any bones…_

Instead, Loki simply glared down at her and pushed her hands away. "I am simply trying to do what is best for Sigyn, Lady Sif. Shouldn't you approve of that?"

She punched him again, this time knocking him to the ground. "Not when your idea of what is best for her is _breaking her heart!_" When Loki snorted, she kicked him sharply in the ribs. "She _loves_ you, for some crazy reason! You think ignoring every word she says and carrying on with your little melodrama is _best _for her? Do you?" She kicked at him again. "You _idiot!_"

Loki caught her foot off-handedly and rose with a thoughtful look on his face. "What makes you say such a thing, Lady Sif?"

"Did I miss something?" Fandral murmured to Hogun. "Why is Sif not flying through the air yet?"

The archer rolled his eyes and ignored him in favor of the spectacle that was Sif's fury.

"How do I _know_?" she was shouting, slamming her fist into Loki's side. "Because I met her this morning, moping around and looking guilty! And when I talked to her, she cried about how you've ignored her, and refuse to believe her when she says she loves you, and won't even let her try to make things right with you, and brush her aside as if she has no value!" Sif gave him a final hard kick in the stomach and turned away, disgusted. "What she sees in you, I'll never know."

With an obvious effort, Loki rose into a sitting position, eyes narrowed as he considered everything Sif had said. "I see," he gasped quietly. Then the long-anticipated force threw Sif over Thor's head, while Loki vanished without another word.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn was immersed in the book Loki had offered last night when her husband suddenly appeared in front of her, thoroughly bruised and holding his side. "Loki!" she gasped with alarm, rising to catch his arms and guide him into a sitting position on the couch. "Here, sit down, let me heal you." She gently pushed his hand out of the way and began addressing the internal bruises to his abdomen. "Did you have another training accident with Thor?"

"No," Loki croaked, watching her intently. "Your friend Sif decided she was angry with me."

"She did?" Sigyn centered herself through the confusion and continued working on the bruised organs. _Almost done. Thank goodness he wears all that leather. _"Whatever for?"

He winced as she started on a cracked rib. "She thinks I've mistreated you."

"Oh," she whispered, dropping her gaze. _Perhaps I shouldn't have told her._ "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Sigyn." When she looked up, she saw a tangle of intense emotions written in her husband's eyes. "What do you mean when you claim to love me?"

She sat back on her heels and folded her hands, trying to organize her thoughts. "I mean that you are the most wonderful man I have ever known – kind, intelligent, charming, mischievous, handsome. I mean that I care for you deeply and want to heal any distress I see in you, and that I wish I had never been the cause of it." She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled, gaining confidence at his obvious attention. "I mean that I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, sharing your life…and your bed. I want to have children with you and raise them together. I want to wake up in your arms every single day." Sigyn rose and seated herself on Loki's lap, taking his face between her hands and healing the bruises there. "I mean that _I love you,_ Loki."

Her husband stared for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I…" He swallowed hard, looking ashamed and elated. "I love you, too," he whispered, giving her a tender smile.

Sigyn laughed with relief and slid her arms around his neck, feeling like she had returned home in his embrace. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," she told him, brushing her nose against his sharp jawline.

Loki chuckled wryly and drew back to look at her. "I have an inkling, perhaps," he murmured as his warm eyes roved over her face. Then he sealed his firm lips to hers and she melted against him, soaking in the love and forgiveness of her husband's kiss.

When he lifted back just enough to meet her eyes again, she grinned and pulled him down into a deeper kiss, shivering in delight at the feel of his clever lips and tongue against hers. "Loki," she murmured lovingly between long kisses. "My Loki."

"My Sigyn," he purred in return, tangling one hand in her long hair, while the other traced slow patterns down her back. "Never abandon me again, hm? Not in any way?"

"Never," she promised breathlessly, pressing closer to him. "We'll have the rest of our lives together."

"Excellent." Loki gave her another heated kiss, then slipped one arm under her knees, lifting her as he rose. "Of course, that's no reason to procrastinate, is it?"

Sigyn giggled joyously and nuzzled his neck. "None whatsoever."


End file.
